A Gift for You, My Commander
by 1Syphira
Summary: A sentimental story following the war. This is the happily ever after we all wanted which includes little blue babies darn it! This is a total PWP, because I like the idea of giving the characters a nice calm life after all the crap they went through. Rated M for LiaraxFemshep. Like, a lot of LiaraxFemShep. A LOT. You've been warned. O.O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this story is my own take on how the game should have ended. This takes place right after the end, only my events are as follows: the paragon femShep survives the final battle, the reapers are destroyed (because that should have been the paragon option GRR!) and Harbinger is the final boss battle, and no stupid little god children. The Citadel isn't moved to Earth, nor is it the "catalyst." Harbinger should have been the catalyst. If you're curious about all these events, it's all in my other story called "How it Should Have Ended: The Non-nonsensical Ending." There's some LiaraxFemshep in that one too, if that interests you. XD Let's face it. It interests everyone. Oh yeah, and you know that love scene in the game with Liara (that's SOOO amazing)? Yeah, that love scene is what caused Liara to get pregnant for the purposes of this fic. If you'd like to read that love scene, it's in my other fic. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Too crazy to own it, too lazy to try. So don't sue!

**Warnings:** This is Mature for a reason. 'Nuff said. Okay, okay. I'll give you a hit: lemony, limey, citrusy deliciousness will be in this fic. And language. And little blue babies damnit!

**Chapter 1**

_Shepard . . . _

Darkness. It was all-consuming. It pressed in around her, suffocating her. There was noise . . . muffled . . . far away. It seemed like it was urgent. People sounded worried.

More darkness. Black, inky abyss.

_Shepard . . . fight for me. Live for me. Please, Shepard . . . live._

She wanted to rest. She was just so tired. She could feel herself slipping further and further down . . . down into darkness.

_Shepard__ . . . I love you._

_Liara_ . . . .

* * *

_Beep_.

Strange.

_Beep._

There it was again. What was beeping . . .?

_Beep._

Okay that was just annoying.

Shepard tried to open her eyes and failed miserably. At least . . . she thought she was trying to open her eyes. Were they closed? Everything was muffled, including her brain apparently. Could a brain be muffled . . .? With agonizing effort, a crack of light spilled through her eyelids. It hurt like a bitch so she quickly shut her eyes again with a soft moan. Then she realized she hurt. _Everywhere_. She moaned again. And she just _had_ to go and wake up.

Wait.

Why the hell did she hurt _everywhere?_

She attempted to open her eyes again with a bit more success. When she did, she saw blue. And black. And a tiny bit of red. Odd . . . . Was she outside? Was she looking at the sky? No, then why would there be black . . .? And why was only one of her eyes opening? She could have sworn she still had two eyes. Damn. This whole waking up process was starting to get on her damn nerves. With a burst of energy, she opened her eye. _Well that took a ludicrous amount of energy,_ she thought, mentally shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her current predicament.

But when the world finally came into view, the sight before her brought happiness she hadn't felt since . . . ever.

"Liara," she whispered. Well, it was more of a croak. Apparently her voice was in about the same shape as her left eye. But regardless, her lover's name felt sweet on her lips.

Liara opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a soft sob of sheer relief mixed with subdued happiness. She took Shepard's hand and nuzzled her cheek into it.

"Hey," Shepard crooned, brushing Liara's tears away.

"Shepard . . .," Liara breathed, then leaned forward and placed a soft, beautifully chaste kiss on Shepard's lips. It lingered for some time, suspended by love, desire, and complete relief to feel each again. Shepard melted into the kiss, surrendering herself to Liara's loving touch. For a few precious moments she forgot how much her body ached.

When Liara pulled back, Shepard moaned softly in protest. When she opened her eyes again, she suddenly noticed Liara was wearing Shepard's N7 hoodie. Weird. When had Liara had time to change? It was incredibly sweet, just confusing. She glanced around the room and became more confused. They weren't in the Normandy's med-bay.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Liara brushed a stray strand of hair from Shepard's forehead with a gentle hand. "We're at Huerta Memorial Hospital," she replied. Then she hesitated before continuing, "You've been in a coma for three weeks."

"Three weeks? We're on the Citadel? Why aren't we on Earth? What happened to Harbinger? Did it work? What happened?" She had a few million more questions, but it took too much energy to keep asking them.

"Can I show you?" Liara asked hesitantly, taking Shepard's hand again.

"Of course," Shepard answered. It worried her that Liara looked hesitant about a simple mind link. What about Shepard's injuries had Liara so worried . . .?

Liara's eyes shifted to black and images flooded Shepard's mind. She saw Liara running through Harbinger's ship to find Shepard. She saw her find Shepard's broken body and carry her back to the Normandy with a biotic levitation. She saw the Normandy take flight and narrowly escape Harbinger's ship exploding from the energy of the Crucible. She saw the Crucible activate the Mass Relays and send out a signal across the universe. A deactivation code to all the reapers in the galaxy. She saw reaper after reaper collapse to the ground all across Earth. Some of them even self-destructed. Then she saw herself on a bed in med-bay. She looked broken in every possible way. Dr. Chakwas was frantically trying to stop bleeding from multiple wounds with the help of Liara and Miranda. She could feel all of Liara's worry flood into her mind, all of her fears, all her love, her terror at losing Shepard again. It consumed Shepard's mind, leaving her fighting for air.

"Liara . . .!" she gasped, tears spilling from her eyes.

Liara severed the link so fast it temporarily disoriented Shepard.

"I-I'm sorry!" Liara stammered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay," Shepard assured her. After that barrage of emotion, though, her words sounded hollow in her head. She had caused Liara _so_ much pain. "I'm sorry, too."

Liara's eyes darted up to meet Shepard's. "You're sorry? Whatever for?"

"For . . . _everything!_" Shepard exclaimed. "I'm sorry I haven't been there more, I'm sorry I've always put missions first, I'm sorry I got you pregnant, then _the day after_ I dragged you into a suicide mission against Harbinger. I'm sorry for mm-!"

Liara shut her up with a forceful kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as Liara made her point loud and clear. Shepard only regretted that her body was in such a sad state of affairs. When Liara pulled back, Shepard was left breathless. And exhausted.

"Don't, Shepard," Liara said, her voice quiet but firm. "Don't _ever_ apologize to me for anything pertaining to our mission ever again. You saved the entire galaxy from the reapers, you united a divided galaxy, and you broke a cycle of violence that has been plaguing this universe for more eons than we can comprehend. You have _nothing_ for which to apologize. I would officially be the worst bondmate in the galaxy if I held anything you did against you. If I couldn't cope with it, I would have left long ago. And you were there for me! You were there for me when my mother died, you were there when I needed help finding Feron and tracking down the Shadow Broker, you were there for me from the moment you met me on Therum. The fact that you made time for our relationship at all is . . . a _miracle. _Our _child_ is a miracle. And the fact that you're alive is the biggest damn miracle I could . . . I could . . .," her voice broke again and tears once again spilled from her sapphire eyes.

Though her body protested greatly, Shepard sat up and kissed Liara again. She gently encouraged Liara onto the bed. Liara obliged and curled up next to her. Shepard was about to wrap her arms around Liara when she noticed one of her arms was completely covered in bandages. Then she remembered how it happened and shuddered. Just thinking about it made her arm ache.

"Are you okay?" Liara asked, concern rippling over her face.

"I'm kind of a mess, aren't I?" Shepard said, carefully raising her bandaged arm to demonstrate her point.

"I've been wanting to ask how it happened, actually. The doctors said it was an electrical burn?"

"Yeah . . . I kind of . . . put my omni-tool blade right through Harbinger's power source . . . thing. In retrospect, it was probably a really stupid plan."

Liara laughed softly. "That 'stupid plan' is what made the Crucible work." She tenderly ran her fingertips along the bandage. "And, you know, _saved the galaxy_."

"Well thank the goddess for stupidity," Shepard said with a sleepy smile.

Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard and kissed her cheek. "Sleepy?" she asked, nuzzling into Shepard's neck.

"Very. What time is it?" she asked, glancing around. She didn't see much activity, just a few Salarian nurses checking on patients, and most of the lights were pretty dim.

"Oh-two hundred," Liara replied.

Shepard thought about everything Liara had just told her when a thought dawned on her. "Have you been here all three weeks?"

Liara lifted her head to look into Shepard's eyes. She didn't say anything, just gave Shepard a look that clearly said, "Of course I have been, my silly Commander."

An endlessly fond smile curved Shepard's lips. "I love you, Liara T'Soni."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shepard slept for two days straight after waking up from her coma. She woke up for a few minutes a couple of times, but her body, it would seem, was mad at her for putting it through the ringer (read: ringer="meat grinder"). Every time she woke up, Liara was there, showering her with love and support. It encouraged her to wake up at all. She kind of just wanted to sleep until all of her considerable, annoying injuries were healed.

On day three, her quiet time ended. Liara had stepped out to argue with one of the salarian doctors about relocating Shepard (at this point, Shepard lacked the energy to argue with anyone about anything, so she didn't even try to stop Liara from going to bat for her), leaving Shepard alone with her thoughts for a moment. Since waking up, she found out she would have to learn how to walk again and that vision in her left eye would be permanently fuzzy without more synthetic implants. She had been avoiding asking Liara about the expenses racking up on her hospital bill. She was afraid to know the answer. She could always sell her apartment . . . .

The door suddenly hissed open and in came a familiar tattooed person.

"Shit, Shepard, you look like you went for a swim in a wood-chipper."

"Nice to see you too," Shepard retorted.

"So listen," Jack said, all business. Shepard was glad, she actually was not much of a small-talk person either. She had really talked to Jack all those times to break that goddamn cold exterior of hers to find a person underneath. "I got you something. Don't go all sentimental on me or I'll kick your ass. I figure you could just use something to help you while you're getting better."

Jack held out a small bundle which turned out to be a varren pup. It was pitch black with blood-red stripes running down its spiked back, and giant green eyes. A very fond smile curved Shepard's lips.

"Why Jack. I didn't know you cared."

"Don't make me punch you. I'll do it. You can't play the sympathy card with me."

Jack walked to Shepard's bedside and handed over the small growling bundle of varren joy. As soon as Shepard took it, the little ruffian began gnawing on her hand. Fortunately it didn't have its full teeth yet.

"I'd ask how you got this little guy through customs, but then I'd probably have to arrest you or something."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Jack retorted.

"Give me some omni-gel and red sand and I'll be back in business and ready to fight."

Jack laughed. "I'd be happy to, but I don't want to have to argue with your girlfriend. Anyone who stays in a hospital for three weeks _nonstop_ for a girlfriend in a coma has got to be fucking crazy. And I've had my fill of dealing with crazy."

"I think I'll name him Legion," Shepard said, giving the pup an affectionate swat to make him stop biting her. "Did you get him from your varren rescue on Tuchanka?"

"Yeah, Urz fathered some pups. Probably why he's so tame."

Shepard looked up from the varren pup. "Thanks Jack. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Get your ass better soon, okay? I want to do some versus battles at Armax, and you're pretty much the only person that can keep up with me."

"And Miranda." Shepard couldn't help herself. She _knew_ something was going on between those two.

Jack actually turned about five hundred shades of scarlet.

"I knew it!" Shepard exclaimed. "I'm never going to let this down. Ever."

"I gotta go," she said quickly. "Just remembered I have a thing."

"Uh huh. Have fun."

Jack was B-lining for the door when it hissed open and none other than Miranda walked in followed by a very happy looking Grunt. As Jack passed Miranda, Shepard didn't miss the "I am going to fuck you so hard later" look that passed between them. She also didn't miss Jack trying to pretend it didn't happen. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Battlemaster!" Grunt bellowed enthusiastically. He looked like he'd just experienced Christmas for the first time. "Ha! I told those salarian shit-for-brains doctors that if anyone could kick your injuries in the balls and survive, it was you. Those dumb morons tried giving up at some point, but I threatened them with violent death. Works every time."

"It's true, you know," Miranda added. "Three of the most skilled doctors here almost declared you dead. That is, until Grunt threatened to tear them in half by their ears."

Shepard could hardly believe the look of complete adoration on Grunt's face. She would have thought his respect for her would wane due to her injuries, but the complete opposite was true. He was gazing at her as if she were still his invincible, unstoppable Battlemaster. Apparently she still had a lot to learn about krogan.

"Stupid salarians," Grunt continued. "Shows you how well they know Shepard. Ha! You can throw Shepard into a meat grinder and she still keeps on going!"

Shepard laughed followed immediately by a grimace of pain. "Shit, don't make me laugh, Grunt. I don't have six-hundred redundant systems. When I break five ribs, it hurts like a bitch."

"Oh yeah. I brought you something," he said in his adorable awkward way. "It's not much, but it just seemed like it should have been saved." He held out a piece of armor with an N7 insignia on it. "It's all I could salvage of your armor after the battle."

"And you're . . . giving it to me?" she asked, trying to sound enthused.

"No, Shepard, keep up!" he said indignantly. "When a krogan offers his Battlemaster a piece of their armor, he's asking for the right to wear it. Normally I'd have to defeat you in a battle, which is why I'm asking your permission instead. I want to weld it into my armor, just there," he said, pointing to the armor on his left shoulder.

"Oh," Shepard said, relieved. And oddly touched. "Then of course you can have it!"

Her new varren pup barked happily.

"Thanks, Shepard. Whatchya gonna name it?" Grunt nodded toward the pup.

"I think I'm going with Legion."

"Oh. Damn. Can't compete with the dead," he said, sounding crestfallen.

Shepard grinned. "But you know, I'll probably have to get another one to keep this little guy busy, so I promise the next one I get will be named Grunt Junior."

This seemed to considerably lift Grunt's spirits. He trundled out holding the piece of armor like it was a medal of honor. Shepard shook her head. She didn't fully understand the ways of the krogan, but she certainly knew a thing or two about respecting the traditions of other species. She was dating an asari for goddess' sake. Dating. The word sounded strange in her head. Like it should be more. Much more. She looked down at her body. She didn't exactly have a lot to offer Liara at the moment. Both her legs had been broken and she had spinal damage. She was scheduled to start physical therapy in two weeks to learn to walk again. And they were going to have a_ baby_. Granted, that was ten months from happening (as asari had a longer pregnancy period than humans), but still. All she wanted to do was ask Liara to be hers forever, but not like this. She wanted all the galaxy to know that she belonged to Liara and that Liara was _hers_, but it all felt so far away.

"You look troubled, Shepard," Miranda observed, checking over Shepard's vitals and various machines. "Something on your mind?"

"Just trying not to think about my hospital bill after all this is done."

"Are you serious? Liara didn't tell you yet?" Miranda asked with a look of disbelief.

"I've been in a coma for three weeks. We haven't exactly had a lot of time to talk."

"Oh, well then allow me," Miranda said. "When the galaxy heard that you survived, the Council immediately set up a donation fund to help pay for your medical expenses. It will probably take you ten years just to go through the fan-mail attached to all the money continually flooding in. Right now there's a competition among four species to see who can donate the most money."

"Really? Who?"

"The asari, the salarians, the krogan, and of course humans."

"Who's winning?"

"The krogan are doing their damndest but humans are winning, followed closely by the asari. They approve of your relationship to one of their own."

"How . . . how much has been donated?"

"Let me put it this way. You can probably buy your own planet at this point."

Shepard fell silent. After all that had happened, after all she'd lost, after all she'd sacrificed just to win this damn war, it had all been worth it. And the galaxy actually noticed. What could she say to that?

"Oh, you should probably know I informed the team that you're out of your coma, so you can expect a lot of visits."

"I was wondering why Jack and Grunt got here so fast. Speaking of Grunt, is what he said true? Did the doctors almost declare me dead?"

"Oh you know doctors. Always willing to proclaim someone dead if they figure the work to keep them alive is too much trouble. They got motivated pretty fast between Grunt and Liara. I've never seen Liara looking so . . . terrifying. Her eyes were red and everything."

Shepard felt another pang of guilt. On cue, the door hissed open and in strode Liara. She was holding about six data pads and a large mug of coffee.

"Speak of the devil," Miranda said. "I'll leave you two alone. I imagine you have a bit of catching up to do. Oh, and I'll find you a litter box for your new pup."

"Thank you, Miranda," Liara said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Miranda," Shepard added.

"How are you feeling?" Liara asked when Miranda was gone. She set down her stack of data pads and gave Shepard a soft kiss.

"Better now that you're here," Shepard said with a flirty smile. It probably failed considering she had a huge bandage all over her face.

But to her surprise, Liara reciprocated with a playful grin of her own. "Someone is in a good mood today."

"Like I said, it's because you're here," Shepard said and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well I have something that will make you even happier. The doctors said I can take off the bandages on your face."

"So I can finally see you with both eyes? Is it my birthday?" Shepard's grin widened.

"Shameless flirt," Liara said, rewarding Shepard's efforts with a sexy smile. It was the kind of smile that never failed to light a fire in Shepard's core.

"You just bring out the best in me," Shepard replied, trying to ignore her arousal. She was pretty sure she was in no condition for such things. Sadly.

Liara kissed her again then gently ran her fingertips along the bandage on Shepard's face. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Shepard said, closing her eye in preparation.

She felt Liara's gentle hands begin unraveling the bandages, then to her surprise felt soft lips on her own. The tender moment lingered until the bandages were completely removed, then Liara pulled back. Shepard slowly opened her eyes, blinking back a bit of blurriness until Liara came into full view. A lovely warmth filled Shepard as she gazed with starry eyes at her lover. How did she get so damn lucky? This had to be the stuff of fairy tales. It was all she could do not to propose right then and there.

"So be honest," Shepard said to take her mind off her current line of thought, "the varren pup looks better than me now, huh?"

She held up the dozing Legion who growled in protestation. Liara burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Commander. You will always be my Commander, no matter what you look like."

"Oh thank the goddess," Shepard said with a teasing roll of her eyes. "For a minute I thought you just loved me for my crazy good looks."

Liara leaned forward with a look made entirely of seduction. "_Mine_," she whispered, then planted a kiss on Shepard's lips. "And I . . . what's that human expression? I 'dig scars'?"

Shepard laughed. "Yeah, that's the one." Then she grimaced again as pain shot through her ribs.

Liara placed a hand on Shepard's stomach in concern. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was worth it," Shepard replied with a weak smile. "And for the record, I _can't wait_ to peel you out of my hoodie."

Liara blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I feel like it's probably important to note that I don't really write angst. There is too much damn angst in the world. This is more or less a happy ending to Shepard's crazy life. Yeah, people can argue until the cows come home that Shepard is a character who should die at the end. But you know what? SCREW THOSE PEOPLE WE WANT HAPPY ENDINGS! Look at Star Wars. Luke overcame insurmountable odds by defeating Satan incarnate and survived and those movies are CLASSICS for a reason. So whatever.

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, Shepard. Moment of truth," Garrus said, holding up a mirror. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed that Liara had been occupying for four weeks. Liara had only relinquished it to take care of some Shadow Broker business. "You can't avoid it forever."

"I can try," Shepard grumbled. It was easier to pretend her face didn't look like she'd stuck it in a blender.

"Oh come on. You can bring down an entire mechanical ancient army, and you can't look in a mirror?" he teased.

"Gimme that thing," Shepard said, grabbing the mirror from his hands.

Garrus laughed. "There's that infamous Shepard fire I know so well. I thought for a second there she was on hiatus."

Shepard stuck out her tongue then looked in the mirror.

"Shit," was all Shepard could say about the matter. A rather raw looking scar ran across her face, starting on her lower left jaw and ran across her left eye all the way into her hairline.

"Hell Shepard, you were always ugly," Garrus repeated the words Shepard had so kindly said to him when he got his scars on Omega. "And I've been _waiting_ to be able to say that to you."

Shepard laughed, then pulled the same face he had. "Damn, it still hurts to laugh."

"So, Shepard, now that all this reaper business is over, what are your plans for you and the Mrs.?" he asked, pouring her a mug of the most delicious smelling coffee in the known universe. "Technically" she was only supposed to eat hospital crap, but Garrus had taken pity on her and smuggled in some actual food.

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk about it," Shepard said, accepting the mug. She savored the smell for a moment. "Garrus, I want to tell you because you're . . . well you're Garrus. You're my best friend. I want you to be the first to know. Liara and I are having a baby."

She watched him tentatively, but he didn't disappoint. A bit of shock passed over his face, followed by a huge grin."Well I'll be damned. T'Soni wasn't kidding about all those stamina tests!" he chuckled. "Damn, I'm going to be an uncle. That's wonderful, Shepard!"

Shepard felt a smile make its way across her lips. She couldn't help it. Garrus just made her happy. "Thanks, Garrus."

"Wait . . . when did you have time . . .?" he let the question finish itself with a look of confusion. Then he thought the better of it. "You know what? It's none of my business. I'm just glad you survived. If you would have left Liara to be a single mother, I'd have had to hunt you down in the afterlife and kick your ass."

"I'd kick my own ass if I did that. I was promised little blue babies. If that's not a reason to fight like hell to live, I don't know what is."

Garrus chuckled, then held up his mug of turian coffee. "Here's to you, Commander Shepard. Hero of the galaxy, mother-to-be, and the best damn friend this turian could ask for."

"To us," Shepard added. "Because without you, without my team, I could never have done what I did."

Garrus nodded in appreciation of the praise and they both drank deeply from their mugs.

"Damn I've missed this stuff," Shepard said with an euphoric look on her face. "I've only been awake for a week and I'm about ready to go postal from all this hospital food."

"Speaking of, T'Soni and I were talking about having you transferred to your apartment for physical therapy. You're healing up so well, there's no point in making you stay in this stuffy hospital. What do you think?"

"I think that's the best news I've heard all week."

* * *

Shepard awoke sometime in the night from a stabbing pain in her side where shrapnel had buried itself deep inside her. The doctors had removed it successfully, but it still hurt like hell. A lamp light was on in the corner and she saw Liara hunched over a slew of data pads. Glyph was hovering next to her doing whatever it was Glyph did. Shepard's entire being was filled with warmth just looking at her lover. After all they'd been through, she was still kind of amazed Liara chose her. They'd been through the gates of hell and somehow survived. After a moment of deliberation she decided Liara worked too hard.

"Liara?"

The asari glanced over her shoulder then quickly came to Shepard's side. "Are you okay? I can call the nurse if-," she started, but Shepard stopped her by placing a hand over her lover's.

"Liara," Shepard said softly, "I'm okay. I just miss you."

Liara glanced back at her pile of data pads, then sat on the edge of the bed. "Glyph, save my progress and export all the data to the network that I just finished."

"At once, Dr. T'Soni," Glyph said in his usual chipper voice.

She turned her attention back to Shepard. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to finish up a project. It's just been taking up more time than I thought it would."

"Can we . . . talk?" Shepard asked. She didn't know why she hesitated. She considered herself a pretty confident person overall, but sometimes Liara would just get a look on her face that made Shepard worry. Mainly because she was so determined to not be controlling with Liara. She had to control every damn little thing in her life; the last thing she wanted to do was be a controlling partner. She couldn't do that to her beloved asari.

"Of course," Liara said. She slipped off her boots and sat fully on the bed next to Shepard. "What's on your mind?"

"You," Shepard replied. With a small wince of pain, she sat up and placed a hand on Liara's stomach. "And her."

Expectant sapphire eyes penetrated deep into Shepard's soul with a simple look. It sent a shiver up her spine. She loved that look. She _lived_ for that look.

"I had an idea," Shepard continued. "What do you think about living on Thessia? I was thinking about it, and . . . well I hate to admit this, but we humans are used to rebuilding because our entire history is littered with war. But the asari . . . you're not a warlike people. You're amazing, clever, intelligent, peaceful people. I just feel like I could do the most good on Thessia."

Liara leaned over and placed an infinitely tender kiss on Shepard's cheek. "That's a wonderful idea," she whispered, softly nuzzling into Shepard's neck.

Shepard found that extremely arousing, so in order to distract herself she continued, "Oh, and the Alliance offered me a promotion to Admiral, but I'm thinking about turning it down."

Liara pulled back to look at her. "Why?"

"Since this damn war started, I've been the soldier, a weapon of violence. I don't want to be that anymore. I won this war so this galaxy could know peace. I want to be a symbol of peace, and it would be pretty hypocritical of me to continue to be a weapon. I've already sent a message to the Council requesting to be an ambassador."

She saw emotion well up in those beautiful blue eyes she had so come to love. It broke her heart. She wanted to take all of Liara's sadness away.

"Shepard . . .," Liara whispered, brushing Shepard's cheek with her hand.

"Hey," Shepard said, softly tipping Liara's chin up. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just . . .," she trailed off, taking a moment to gaze into Shepard's eyes. "I'm just . . . I love you, Nicole Shepard. _So_ much."

Shepard rested her forehead against Liara's, basking in the tender moment. "I love you too, Liara," she whispered.

She laced her fingers with Liara's but paused when she felt the fabric of gloves. She pulled back and gave the offending fabric a scrutinizing look. Liara giggled. "Sorry. Habit."

Liara pulled her gloves off, giving Shepard a seductive look the entire time. Shepard felt her cheeks flush. "You're making it extremely difficult to behave."

"Oh am I?" Liara teased, her voice taking on that delicious, "I want you" tone.

"I believe the salarian doctor's exact words were, 'no intercourse for at least eight weeks. Need to make sure bones heal properly. And spine fully healed.'"

"Who said anything about intercourse?" Liara said with a playfully raised eyebrow. She took Shepard's non-bandaged hand and lifted it to her cheek. "I am in my Commander's arms. I have everything I could ever want, right here."

"_Your_ Commander?" Shepard teased, leaning closer to her lover.

"_My_ Commander," she repeated, her eyes turning several shades darker. "_Mine_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today was the day. Physical therapy. Ugh. Calling it "therapy" made it sound like she needed a shrink. She didn't need a damn shrink, she needed to get her damn legs working! If she had to spend another day in bed, she was going to lose her mind. Then she _would_ need a shrink. The doctors had at least released her from the hospital so she could learn to walk again in the privacy of her apartment.

She looked around the room. It was still pretty bare. She hadn't added anything, and it still felt like Anderson's, not hers.

Anderson . . . .

She had learned only two days ago that he had died in the line of duty. He died how he wanted to, though. He died a hero. Regardless of his heroism or rank, it wasn't the hero she would remember. It was her Captain, the man, that she would remember. Her constant support when even she began to doubt whether she could succeed. And even now she couldn't mourn the fallen. Already she had to focus on the new mission of walking, and after that, take on her new role as an ambassador.

And to top it all off, she couldn't even meld with Liara. After all that had happened, it wasn't simple desire at this point. She _needed_ Liara. She felt like she was cracking around the edges, like her foundation was crumbling beneath her feet. Perhaps it wasn't healthy, her need. Liara felt like an addiction. And right now she was going through some horrible form of withdrawal. It wasn't about sex. Sex she could survive without for the allotted eight weeks (or possibly longer, depending on the state of her ribs, spine, and legs). She just . . . she _needed_ to share her hurt with Liara, she needed to feel Liara. She needed to feel something, _anything_. She could feel her emotions shutting down, she could feel _herself_ shutting down. She didn't want it to happen, but it was happening nonetheless. After all she'd been through, she was a little surprised she wasn't in a damn looney bin. She hated the idea of burdening Liara, but part of her wanted to be selfish. She worked incredibly hard to _not_ be selfish with Liara, but damnit, it was okay to ask things of one's lover sometimes, right . . .?

She slowly sat up and took stock of the room. She was alone save for an assistant mech standing silently in the corner, waiting for a command. Since she was still paralyzed from the waiste down and didn't want to make Liara do everything, they had used some of the donated funds from across the galaxy to purchase one. She hated the damn thing. It was efficient at what it did, but she hated being reliant on anything. Edi had actually offered at some point, but Shepard had quickly refused. She didn't want a talking mech, she just wanted one that could get the job done. Liara was nowhere to be found. She was working tirelessly on her "project" and she refused to say more on the subject. Shepard trusted Liara implicitely, but she still didn't like being kept in the dark. It worried her. She wanted to be there for Liara. Or perhaps Liara was simply taking Legion for a walk.

The sound of someone buzzing up startled Shepard out of her thoughts. She pulled up her omni-tool (newly installed after her last one _exploded)_, to see Tali's face. Or rather, Tali's helmet.

"Tali, hey," she said, pressing some buttons. "Door's open."

"Thanks," Tali replied.

A minute later Tali appeared in the doorway holding a quarian helmet in her hands. She crossed to the bed and gave Shepard a giant, lingering hug with a whispered, "Shepard." She said it like a sigh, like it was a relief to be able to say Shepard's name.

"It's good to see you, Tali," Shepard said after Tali pulled back. "Sorry I'm not a little more prepared for company."

"Oh Keelah, don't be sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise, anyway. I asked Liara if I could have a little alone time with you so she's off with Shadow Broker stuff."

"Oh," Shepard said, a little downcast. She was happy to see Tali, but she was becoming increasingly unhappy about Liara being the Shadow Broker while pregnant with their child. It wasn't exactly the safest profession in the galaxy. Hell, it got the former Shadow Broker killed. Violently.

"I have something for you," Tali said, her voice hesitant, but determined. "I can't exactly link suits with you seeing as you're not a quarian, but I can link with this," she said and held out the helmet she'd been holding.

Shepard accepted it with a slightly confused look. Tali attached a hose to the side of it and paused, giving Shepard an expectant look.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Shepard said when she finally realized what Tali was doing. She wanted to link with Shepard. Shepard did make a promise, after all, and Shepard never broke her promises. She slipped the helmet on and secured it in place.

It was certainly an unique experience. The helmets were built for comfort, considering the quarians had to wear them their entire lives, which was a nice change from her N7 helmet. Not to say the N7 helmets were uncomfortable, but human armor was never built for comfort. It was built to take a hit. _A lot_ of hits. She adjusted to the slight violet haze of the helmet, then looked at Tali.

"Ready," she said, giving Tali a "thumbs up." Tali attached the end of the hose to her own helmet and pressed some buttons on her omni-tool. Shepard heard a soft hiss as the air began circulating between Tali's suit and Shepard's helmet. The sweet scent of Tali hit her nose, a strange intimacy. Not unpleasant, just very different. She smelled of roses and pine trees after rain. She vaguely wondered if all quarians smelled like that.

"Keelah se'lai, Commander Shepard," Tali said softly.

Shepard found herself suddenly grateful the mask was covering her face. It was such a simple intimacy, and yet it grounded her. It made her feel strangely vulnerable, but not alone in the moment. She felt a tear burn its way down her cheek.

"Keelah se'lai, Tali Zorah vas Normandy," Shepard said, taking Tali's hands in her own.

"You know, I think you're the first human I've ever met who really understands quarian ways," Tali commented after a moment of silence. "Aliens in general, actually. I've never seen someone handle krogan as well as you do. Aside from other krogan, perhaps. That whole business with Grunt? I thought for sure he was going to kill you."

"Thanks," Shepard said sarcastically.

"Keelah! That came out wrong," Tali back-pedaled. "I just meant . . . I just wasn't expecting you to be so good with krogan . . . Keelah. I give up."

Shepard laughed. "It's okay, Tali. I knew what you meant."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you, Shepard. Thank you for taking the time to get to know my people. Thank you for clearing my name. Thank you for uniting my people with the geth after three centuries of war!" she heard Tali's voice crack with emotion.

Shepard leaned foward and put her helmet against Tali's where their foreheads would have met were it not for indigo visors.

"I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, Tali," Shepard said softly. "It has been my privilege having a friend like you. I love you, Tali."

She heard a soft sob escape Tali's lips. In all honesty, Shepard was a little surprised at her own candidness, but the timing seemed appropriate. "I love you . . . C-Comander Shepard vas Normandy."

Shepard stroked her hand until Tali's sobs subsided. Then she said, "This is nice. We should have done this sooner."

Tali gave her a weak giggle. "I seem to recall you saying you were too busy or something."

"Filthy lies!" Shepard teased. "I didn't want you to get sick! Speaking of, is this going to make you sick?"

"I loaded up on every antibiotic known to existence. In fact . . . my fingers actually feel a little tingly. I didn't read the side effects on a couple of them."

"Oh my."

"Oh! I almost forgot. I got a tattoo," she said, pulling up her omni-tool. "Jack talked me into it, but I'm glad she did."

Shepard looked at the display and saw the N7 logo with Shepard's dog-tag number beneath. She again felt emotion surfacing and was again glad for the tinted visor. "You . . . Jack got one too?"

"I could only get one on my omni-tool, but Jack got a real one. Now that I think about it . . . she would probably kill me if she knew I told you . . . but yes. You know what? I don't care if she's upset. I want you to know how much we care about you. You should know. You need to know."

"Thanks Tali," Shepard said, squeezing her hands.

Tali sniffed. "So you're going to tell me when the wedding is, right?"

Shepard sighed. She knew that was coming. "I'm still waiting for the right time to ask. But I'll tell you the moment I do."

"You haven't asked yet? Why ever not?"

Shepard glanced down at her broken legs, then back up at Tali like it should be obvious.

"What, you think a couple of broken legs will matter to Liara? Do you not know her at all?" Tali scoffed. "And don't tell me it's about pride, because you're one of the most humble people I've ever met."

Shepard took a deep breath. If ever there were a time for confessions, it was now. The intimate setting seemed appropriate. "I am completely dependent on her right now. I just . . . I just need something to offer her in return. Right now I feel like it would be asking for her permission to burden her further."

"Keelah, since when did you start being angsty?"

"Tali, I'm serious," Shepard said, releasing Tali's hands in frustration. "This isn't just about what I want. How would you feel if Garrus proposed to you while lying paralyzed in bed?"

This caused Tali to pause. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm not sure how it would make me feel. But I do know that I would be grateful beyond measure that he was alive."

"I just want to be able to offer up all of me to her, not a broken shell of me."

"Shepard," Tali said, her voice taking on a gently scolding tone, "whereas I sympathize with your feelings on the matter, know this. I can vouch for every single person on your crew when I say, we would gladly take a piece, just a single _piece_ of you than none of you. When Liara came back to the Normandy holding you . . . Keelah I've never cried so hard in my life. We were all so afraid you were dead. Again. Only this time for real. And when your vital signs began to stabalize, when you began responding to Liara's voice, we _cheered_ for you. You are our Commander! Just having a piece of you in a silly omni-tool tattoo makes me feel like you're always close, always watching over me. And you know what, Shepard? I am satisfied! And all I have is a damn piece! Believe me when I say, Liara knows how lucky she is to have you at all; broken legs, spine, face, and all!"

Shepard bit back a smile at the last words. Her face did look a little broken. "Thanks, Tali. You always seem to know just what to say."

"Hardly. You have a way of turning me into a blubbering varren."

"Why, Tali Zorah, do I intimidate you?" Shepard teased.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "You scare the living hell out of me. And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shortly after Tali departed, the comm buzzed again. Shepard's physical therapist, no doubt. She let out a small moan of protest, then answered the comm. Miranda's face appeared. What the hell?

"Miranda? What are you-?" she started, but Miranda cut her off.

"I'm much more qualified to be your physical therapist than the idiot the salarian doctors recommended. And trust me, you'll like me better."

"How are you more qualified . . .?" Shepard asked, bemused.

"Shepard, I'm the one who made it possible for you to walk after you _died_."

"Oh right. I see your point." Shepard opened the door for Miranda with her omni-tool. "I'm upstairs."

A minute later Miranda came bustling into the room. She was carrying a med bag, but what really caught her eye was the fact that Miranda was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing jeans and an N7 T-shirt. Shepard blinked.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Miranda . . .?"

"Very funny, Shepard," she said, sitting next to Shepard, all business. "Do you have any feeling in your legs yet?"

"Nope. Why are people so easily getting their hands on elite-squadron merchandise?"

"A store opened at the Silversun Strip. Its proceeds go to the Palaven relief fund. I'm going to reactivate a couple of your implants."

"Oh I see. For the relief fund. Okay."

Miranda sucked in a deep sigh. "Okay look. You know I don't like all this sentimental talk, so I'll only say this once. I bought this in honor of you, Shepard. I want to show the galaxy one T-shirt at a time that you're a damn hero. And I won't let them forget. Not in my lifetime. Satisfied?"

"Yeah," Shepard said with an amused grin. Then, to relieve Miranda's tension, "You said something about implants?"

"Right. The electrical burst your body received from direct contact with Harbinger must have shut down some of your implants. I ran diagnostics on them, but couldn't risk activating them while you were in a coma. It's safer to do it while you're awake so you can tell me if something feels wrong or off."

"Okay . . .," Shepard wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't question. Miranda had more than proved herself trustworthy.

Miranda rolled up Shepard's N7 sweatpants to Shepard's knees then fiddled with her omni-tool.

"You keep my implant activation codes in your omni-tool?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"For as much as you fall into fire, you should be thanking me."

Shepard didn't say anything, just waited for something to happen. At first, nothing did. Then, "Shit!" Shepard hissed as seering pain shot up both legs.

"Damn!" Miranda cursed. "I was afraid of that. You're going to need surgery. I need to manually repair your implants."

"Great," Shepard said, slumping back on the bed.

"The good news is, we can at least get some feeling back in your legs today. I'll warn you, however, when I sync it up to the nerves in your legs, it will be excruciating. At least, that's what other patients have told me."

Shepard actually perked up at the news. Having any feeling in her legs was better than nothing. "Pain I can deal with."

"Believe me, I know," Miranda said quietly.

Without further warning, she activated a couple of the implants. Shepard's back spasmed into an arch, and she was unable to stop a cry of pain from escaping her lips. She bit down on her tongue to silence herself.

"Shit!" Miranda cursed again and shut it back off. "I'm sorry, Shepard."

"Don't be," Shepard gasped, collecting herself after a moment. "Just a little warning this time."

"Okay," Miranda said hesitantly. "Here goes."

Shepard was prepared for it, but it didn't seem to matter. It felt sort of like someone had poured gasoline and acid all over her legs then lit them on fire. If possible, it hurt worse than the first time. After a few more seconds of this Miranda put a stop to it, leaving Shepard gasping for air again. In a rare show of tenderness, Miranda began softly massaging Shepard's legs.

"I think there may be more nerve damage than I originally thought," she said after a few minutes.

Shepard's head rolled back in relief from Miranda's massaging hands. She could be cold as ice, but the woman had amazing hands. It was probably what hooked Jack. She smiled at the thought.

"So be honest with me, Miranda. What's really going on between you and Jack?"

Miranda's hands stopped and her eyes widened in what Shepard could only describe as horror.

Shepard laughed, then grimaced as her ribs protested. "Oh don't be embarrassed," she assured Miranda. "Don't ever be ashamed of finding love, even if it's in an unexpected place. Do you care about her?"

She saw a moment of indecision pass over Miranda's face, but it passed and she gave in. "I suppose one could say we've been bonded by trauma and maybe that's not the most healthy way to begin a relationship . . . but yes. Somehow . . . what you said at the party . . . I mean I know you were just being a smartass, but there was truth in it. I don't know how you saw it because we certainly didn't, but when Jack came to my room that night . . .," she trailed off as her mind delved into the (obviously pleasant) memory.

"You're welcome," Shepard said in the most cheeky voice she could muster.

Miranda shook herself from her memory and shot daggers at Shepard.

"Yeah, yeah, you can get even when you activate my damn implants again," Shepard said with a dry smile.

Miranda glanced down at Shepard's legs, then gave her a scolding look. "Not funny, Shepard."

"I know. I have terrible comic timing. Let's just get it over with."

Miranda nodded and activated the implants once again. If possible, it was getting worse, not better. If Miranda decided to torture Shepard for information, this would be the way to do it. Uncontrolled tears of pain forced their way from Shepard's eyes as she growled out in pain in order to control the scream that was trying to escape her lips. Why the hell wasn't it getting easier? When Miranda deactivated it again, Shepard collapsed back on the bed, sweating and panting like she's just run a 50k marathon. In her haze, she heard the patter of feet running and Liara suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Shepard! Your vital signs spiked, are you-?" she stopped when she saw Miranda. "Miranda . . .? What are you doing?"

Miranda stood and straightened herself. "I was trying to reactivate the implants in her legs, but it appears she'll need surgery. I'll make the arrangements right now." Miranda activated her comm as she walked from the room to give them privacy.

Liara lightly touched Miranda's arm in thanks, then crossed to Shepard's side. Shepard still lacked the strength to sit up so instead offered up a weak smile.

"Goddess, Shepard," Liara whispered, gently wiping sweat from Shepard's brow. "What happened?"

"We were trying to get feeling back in my legs, but the implants were damaged," she replied, rubbing her face in frustration.

"Does it still hurt?" Liara asked, removing her gloves.

"Like a bitch," Shepard replied honestly. She lacked the will at the moment to pull her usual "I'm fine."

Liara sat on the edge of the bed and began massaging her legs. Whatever talent Miranda had with her hands, she had nothing on Liara. Shepard's eyes drifted shut as she basked in the feel of her lover's gentle hands. The pain in her legs at last subsided after a few minutes of this.

"Goddess I miss you," Shepard confessed. She hadn't really meant to say it aloud, but it couldn't be helped. It was true.

Liara leaned down and softly kissed Shepard's legs. "My sweet Commander," she said softly. "I miss you too."

"Seven weeks to go. Goddess, I don't think I can last that long. I . . . I _need_ you, Liara," Shepard said, carefully avoiding eye contact. She didn't know why she was still talking. Why the hell had she said that? It was of course true, but the last thing she wanted was for Liara to feel pressured or burdened.

"Shepard . . .," Liara started, but Miranda chose to come back in at that moment.

"I called Huerta Memorial. Your surgery is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Shepard," Miranda said with regret in her voice.

"You've done more than I could have hoped for, Miranda. Don't be sorry. Thanks for all your help," Shepard said.

Miranda shifted in discomfort. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"And Miranda?" Shepard said, nodding to Miranda's N7 T-shirt. "Thanks."

Miranda nodded to them both by way of goodbye then made her leave. Shepard shifted uncomfortably.

"Liara, about what I said . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-," she started but the asari silenced her with a look.

"Don't," she gently reprimanded her lover. "Don't ever apologize for wanting me. Or needing me. I _want_ you to want me. I want you to need me as I need you."

"You . . . need me?" Shepard asked, placing a hand softly on Liara's cheek. Liara covered it with her own hand.

"More than you could ever know," Liara replied. "Goddess, sometimes it frightens me how much I need you. When you were lying in the hospital bed and your vital signs started failing while you were in the coma . . . And when you died? Goddess, I _died_ that day. When you walked into my office on Illium . . . I felt like I could breathe again after existing with no air for two years. You have no idea how much self-control it took to keep myself together in front of your teammates. I just wanted to hold you forever and never let you go. But I didn't know how you felt about me, I didn't know if you still loved me or if there was someone else, or if you even remembered me. I mean it didn't stop me from kissing you, but I just couldn't . . . I couldn't . . ."

Shepard moved her hand behind Liara's neck and pulled her lover in close. Sapphire locked with violet as their eyes met on a battlefield of emotion. Shepard felt Liara's pulse quickening and heard a slight increase in the speed of her breathing.

"Can I show you something?" Shepard requested softly.

Curiosity rippled through Liara's eyes and she acquiesced. Shepard focused on the mind meld and on relaying her thoughts.

_Liara. My love. My light. Words have never been easy for me. They always feel like speeches that one gives to her crew before a battle. You mean so much more to me than words could ever say. Words are empty, one dimensional. When I woke up at the Cerberus base, you were the first thought in my head. When the Illusive Man told me to assemble a team, you were the first person I wanted to see, even though he tried to shoot the idea down. When I found out you were on Illium, I was giddy at the thought of seeing you again. I put everything else on hold just so I could see you again, hear the sound of your voice, touch you . . ._

_When I was in a coma, I almost gave up. My body wanted so much to just give in, to just rest. Then somewhere in the darkness, I heard you. You saved my life. Again. Like always. Like my guardian angel, you're always there, my light to follow, to cherish, to love. There are no words in my language that can express what I feel for you, Liara T'Soni. In Japan they say aishiteru yo, which is the closest words can come to what I feel. You are my reason to live, Liara. Before I met you, I was but a weapon. I was the one who was going to defeat the reapers. But when I met you, I became something so much more. I became a person. I became a_ woman_. When first we melded . . . Goddess. It was paradise. I was convinced I had died and you were heaven. You are. You are my heaven. My angel. My love, my light, my_ _everything_.

_My Commander. My sweet Commander, _Liara sent back. _Goddess, I love you. _

Shepard felt Liara's emotions seep into her own and melted into it. She felt like she'd been allowed water after weeks of dehydration. It may have been just a simple mind-meld, but it filled Shepard with a new vitality. It also left her aching for more. She could feel Liara sensing her desire and smiled a little bashfully. She opened her eyes to see tears glistening in Liara's eyes.

"You make it very difficult to follow certain salarian doctor's orders," Shepard said, gently brushing Liara's tears away.

Liara surprised her by suddenly climbing on top of her with a forceful kiss. The asari was careful to avoid putting pressure on her body, but it didn't make her advance any less agressive. Shepard was breathless immediately, panting and silently begging for more. Liara deepened the kiss, forcing Shepard's lips apart with her tongue. She laced their fingers and moved Shepard's arms above her head, further demanding Shepard's surrender. Shepard groaned into the kiss, encouraging Liara by circling her tongue around her lover's (which she happened to know drove Liara crazy).

Liara's hands tightened around Shepard's, and the kiss slowed. Shepard could feel Liara forcefully reigning herself in and heard her breath slow. Shepard moaned softly in protest when Liara ended the kiss and buried her face in the pillow beneath Shepard's head. Liara's ragged breath in her ear did little to calm Shepard's arousal.

"I'm sorry," Liara said after another minute of collecting herself.

If it weren't for Shepard's aching ribs from having breathed so damn hard, she would have taken Liara right then and there. And then done it again. And probably a couple more times for good measure.

"Don't be," Shepard purred. "I may need a cold shower and bag of ice, but I have no regrets."

Liara offered a weak laugh and lifted her head to look at her lover. Her eyes were at least five shades darker and it was obvious she still hadn't fully gained control. She released Shepard's arms and settled on the bed next to her in a tender, albeit resigned, embrace.

"Plus," Shepard continued, 'it's good to know I'm not the only one."

Liara lifted her head and gave Shepard such a seductive look it made think more seriously about that bag of ice. It was going to be a very long seven weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After returning to Huerta Memorial, Shepard officially decided she was _done_ with hospitals. She had had it up to her eyeballs with doctors and nurses and people all telling her what to do when, what not to do, what to stop doing, and what injection to stick in her butt next. According to Miranda the surgery had been a success, at least. Her implants were successfully repaired and awaiting activation once her anesthesia wore off. Shepard held up her hands and pondered them. Nope. The anesthesia hadn't worn off yet. Unless it was normal to ponder one's hands . . . .

The door hissed open startling her out of her meandering ponders. A very large, frightening figure took up most of the door frame. Damn, it was ugly! And red. Ugly and red . . . .

"Hi Wrrrrex!" she exclaimed. Her words sounded slurred. Were she slurring words? Wait . . . was. _Was_ she slurring words. Word slurring. Sluuurrrriiiinnnng . . . .

"What the hell's a matter with you?" Wrex grunted, trundling into the room.

Shepard giggled. He did trundle. He was just a big, trundling, lumbering teddy bear of a krogan beast. Lord. Urdnot. Thing. Thingy. She giggled again. Thingy.

Wrex waved his hand in front of her face. "Shepard?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Wrex blinked. Shepard laughed. "Kidding, Wrex."

"Uh huh. So listen, we need to have some words. Why did Grunt get a piece of your armor and not me?"

"I like your face. It's so scarred and badass. Ooooh my gosh. I just realized, we look like twins!" Shepard pointed to her face. "I mean look at this thing! Your face has a huge badass scratch across it, my face has a huge badass scratch across it. It's fate. We are brood brothers. Brothers in arms. Comrades. The Three Musketeers! Except . . . there's only two of us. But you know what? You are badass enough to be two Musketeers and I'll be the third. Musketeer. Muuuuusssssskeeeteeeeerrrrr."

"Uh . . . Shepard?"

"Yes Wrex?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't remember. What are you talking about?"

"Grunt getting your piece of armor!"

"Oh right! That. Why are you bothering me about it? You're a krogan! Beat his ass until he relinquishes it!"

Wrex let out a hearty guffaw. "Hahahaha! That's what I like about you, Shepard. You understand the way of the krogan. I just wanted to see what you'd say. I came to show you something."

"If it has more than six hundred teeth, I'm not interested. Is it normal for my tongue to feel tingly?"

"Anesthesia doesn't work on krogan. So I have no idea," Wrex said unhelpfully. "Only way to knock out a krogan is by beating him over the head. Really hard."

"No? Damn. Becauthe my tongue feelth numb. Feelth. Feeeeeelltttthhhhhhbthbthbhth . . . Okay now I'm jutht thpitting all over mythelf."

"Focus!" Wrex bellowed impatiently when Shepard began pawing at her tongue. She glanced up at him with her tongue still out and blinked awkwardly.

"Thorry."

He seemed contented and reached over his back and pulled out his shotgun. For a completely irrational moment she was fairly convinced he was going to shoot her with it, but alas, it was not to be. He was positively beaming as he presented it to her.

"You're giving me your thotgun?" Shepard couldn't help herself.

"No, Shepard, keep up! Look at the barrel."

She accepted the offered shotgun and looked it over. It read: _N7: In Honor of the Great Commander Shepard, The True Savior of the Krogan People._

"Really? You . . . you had your shotgun dedicated in my honor?" she asked. Her tongue chose that moment to stop being numb.

"What idiot would have the balls to mess with a krogan who has a shotgun named Commander Shepard? I can see it now," he said, his eyes taking on a faraway, blissful look. "Surrounded by thirty turian thugs on Omega, they have me pinned down, then suddenly I jump out of cover and shout, 'FEEL THE WRATH OF COMMANDER SHEPARD!' Then they all piss their collective selves and run away like the little pijaks they are. Because no one defeats Commander Shepard. It's all for strategic purposes."

"How dare you use me. I'm so offended," Shepard said with a smirk that clearly stated: "You're awesome, Wrex."

"Yeah, yeah. So I hear you're going to live on Thessia. You sure your girlfriend will be okay with you being surrounded by so much blue temptation?"

Shepard shot so many daggers (read: daggers="nuclear warheads") at him that he actually took a step back with a laugh. "I know, I know. You only have eyes for Liara. Good thing, too. Because if you cheated on her, I'd have to kill you."

"If I cheated on her, I'd have to kill myself. Like that ancient Japanese thing. What's it called? Seppuku? It was the tradition for dishonored Samarai to commit suicide as a way of reclaiming their honor."

"Good. Well I'm off. Gotta go deal with some more damn political diplomatic shit. Take care of Liara, huh? That little asari is the catch of the century."

"I know," Shepard said with a soft smile. "And I will."

* * *

Shepard gritted her teeth and concentrated every _millimeter_ of her considerable will power on her legs. She was standing and that was a start, but convincing her legs to move forward was another matter entirely. They had their own ideas about the matter which involved not moving. She gripped the two metal bars on either side of her hips and took a couple of deep breaths. Much to her chagrin they were still at Huerta Memorial in case something went wrong while in physical therapy. Well, it was at Liara's instance. When Shepard had flat out refused to stay, Miranda had gone to Liara and Liara had settled the matter with Shepard. For someone who bossed people around for a living, Shepard seemed remarkably incapable of bossing Liara around. Although, Liara apparently had no trouble at all bossing Shepard around . . .

Shepard shook her head in bemusement. Miranda was standing fairly close in case something went wrong, but she was pretending not to watch Shepard by typing away on her omni-tool. It was a pretty transparent guise, but Shepard was glad for the courtesy. Though it was two days after her surgery, Miranda was still sporting N7 merchandise, only this time it was an N7 tank top with a rather flattering sleeveless N7 zip-up hoodie over the top.

She could feel her legs for the most part, but after weeks of being stuck in bed, they weren't in any shape to be walking. The thought irritated her so much, she took an explosive step forward. Well, it was more like a small shuffle forward, but still. She bit her lip as pain shot up her legs, but she didn't care. It was the first real progress she'd made since waking up from her damn coma. Bolstered by the progress, she took another step, followed by another. Her legs screamed at her to stop, but she ignored them.

"Shepard, don't strain your legs too much or you could cause more damage," Miranda cautioned, taking a concerned step forward.

"I know what I'm doing," Shepard growled and took another stubborn step forward.

Her legs seemed to disagree. Just as she took the step, her knees buckled and she only just stopped herself from falling. Thank the goddess for the bars. Miranda stepped forward and helped Shepard steady herself with a mildly scolding look.

"Shepard, you have no one to impress here. It's just me. And we both know how much you impress me," Miranda said.

"Look, I just want to walk again. This isn't about impressing anyone," Shepard said, wincing as she adjusted her weight.

"Miranda," a voice suddenly said from the doorway. Shepard knew that voice. And loved that voice. "Leave us."

Miranda glanced up, thought about arguing for a moment, but then seemed to reconsider based on the look Liara was giving her. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Miranda said on her way out.

"I thought you had some Broker things to finish up?" Shepard said, wincing again as she adjusted her legs to look at the asari.

"It can wait," Liara replied, crossing the room to stand at the opposite end of the two bars. "I was doing some research and I think I may be able to help."

Shepard couldn't help but grin. "My always-researching sweet Shadow Broker. Okay I'll bite. What did you find out?"

Liara's body began glowing blue as she activated her biotic power. "I've been reading a thesis written by a rather forward-thinking salarian doctor doing some pretty cutting edge research. He has theorized, quite convincingly, that if a talented biotic with enough knowledge of anatomy were to send biotic pulses through the paralyzed portion of the patient's body, it can strengthen the muscles much faster than normal. It was actually something they were developing at Grissom Academy."

"So . . . you haven't actually tested it yet . . .?" Shepard asked, a little hesitant but willing. Liara didn't say anything, just made her case with a biotic pulse through Shepard's legs. It started in her feet and worked its way up her thighs and hips. It traveled up further still until her whole body was cocooned in it.

She wanted to further explore _that_ sensation, but she felt the biotic energy nudging her forward. It didn't do the walking for her, it simply offered a more full support than the bars could. She took a few hesitant steps forward, pleasantly surprised to see the biotics had also somehow managed to dampen the pain of walking as well. Her progress across the 5-meter long bars was agonizingly slow, but when she reached the end, she felt like she'd won a marathon. This was way more progress than she was expecting from her first day in physical therapy.

When Shepard reached her goal, she rested her head on Liara's shoulder in sheer relief that it was over. She felt Liara's arms close around her and melted into the embrace.

"Thanks, Liara," Shepard said softly when her breath returned to normal.

"Always," she whispered, tightening her arms around her beloved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **This chapter contains copious amounts of emotional lemony sweetness. Oh, and I'm not sure if I've actually written it yet, but I chose Nicole as Shepard's first name. This may actually be the longest lemon I've ever written . . . Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD

**P.S. **I'm taking a little artistic license into asari anatomy since it seems to be a bit of a mystery. If there's some book or cannon out there in the Bioware universe that addresses it, I am unaware. So please don't get all offended if I get it wrong.

**Chapter 7  
**

_"Assuming control."_

_Death._

_Bathe in the blood of legions._

_"This hurts you, Shepard."_

_Pain._

_So much blood. So much violence. So much death . . . .  
_

Shepard jerked upright with a gasp. Her ribs protested at the sudden change in position and her shrapnel wound was throbbing. She was damp. Christ, she was a sweaty mess. Her hair felt sticky on her neck. She rubbed her face, battling back unwanted emotion from surfacing. Damnit, she really didn't want to face what was trying to come up out of her. She'd been suppressing since she woke up from her coma. The truth was, she was _tired_. She had given _everything_ to put an end to the war. Every _inch_ of herself. The only thing keeping her alive was Liara and their unborn child. It may have sounded like a romantic sentiment, but it didn't sit comfortably with her. She needed her own reasons to be alive, otherwise she was completely dependent on Liara. She hated the thought of putting that burden on Liara. Liara deserved better than that. But if not for Liara, what did she have to live for? She had done her job. She ended the reapers. The galaxy was safe. Sure, the krogan could become a problem with the cure of the genophage, the geth could still decide to rise up against their creators, the rachni were still out there, the batarians were always a problem, and humans didn't exactly have a reputation for keeping the peace . . . .

Truth was, the galaxy seemed to be just as big a mess as it was before. Only now there was no threat of being wiped out by an ancient powerful foe, just each other. Shepard wasn't sure which was worse. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood, careful not to disturb Liara. She grabbed the cane sitting next to the bed and slowly limped to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and grimaced. She wasn't the kind of person to obsess over appearances, but she looked like a mess. If she decided to try and intimidate someone, she could probably make a lot of people piss themselves. Dr. Chakwas assured her that she could help significantly fade the scarring, but Shepard still had her doubts.

She turned on the cool water and splashed her face. She left her hands on her face for quite sometime as if trying to shut out the galaxy around her. She needed to reboot. Her body had already been rebooted (again), but her mind couldn't seem to catch up. She needed to mourn, to collect herself, to accept everything that had happened and somehow find a way to move on. She needed to be mentally fit in a little over eight months to be the best mother she could be. She needed a task, a mission, something to focus on. Right now she was drifting, awaiting the reply of the Council to approve her ambassador request. And she felt a certain pressure from the Alliance-they had let her know they were unhappy with her decision to turn down an admiralty position. Especially Hackett. He was a military man through and through, so she could certainly understand his unhappiness, but it didn't make her want to change her mind. It made her want to disappear. Hadn't she already done enough for the Alliance, for the _galaxy_?

Deciding she felt gross and clammy, she closed the bathroom door so as not to disturb her sleeping bondmate and slipped into the ever-bubbling hot tub in the floor. She turned the heat and bubbles up until her muscles started to relax. It burned her injured arm a bit, but the waterproof bandages did their job for the most part. She willed her mind to think of the possibilities of her future rather than dwell on the unpleasantness of the past. She thought of what their daughter would look like, what she would act like, who she would become. She imagined waking up one morning on Thessia with their little blue girl jumping on the bed, demanding attention from her parents and excited to start a new day.

A smile made its way to the corners of Shepard's lips. But with it came a wave of sorrow that would not be denied. More than anything, she wanted to go to Liara, to wake her, hold her, to feel her inside her mind and body. But she couldn't. Liara was _pregnant_, she needed sleep.

Like the breaking of a dam, all of her emotions flooded forth. She cried for the loss of Mordin, Legion, Thane, Anderson, Kaidan, and all those who came before. She cried for all the victims of the reapers in all the previous cycles. And she cried _hard_ in sheer relief that it was finally over.

* * *

Liara stood outside the bathroom, her forehead and hands resting against the door. She wanted more than anything in the universe to go to Shepard, but it was times like these that she was unsure how to proceed. She had certainly learned a lot about interacting with humans since their first meeting on Therum, but Shepard didn't exactly fit the human standard. But she did know that Shepard needed her and that she, in turn, needed Shepard.

It had been six weeks since Shepard woke up from her coma, and still they hadn't really had the chance to talk about everything that happened. Liara set her jaw in determination. Slipping out of her satin N7 nightgown (that she'd bought from the ever-convenient gift shop), she slid open the door.

Tear-stained violet eyes looked up from the hot tub in surprise. Liara crossed the room in an instant and lowered herself into the tub. The hot water burned her skin but she didn't care. All that mattered was her beloved Commander.

Shepard began opening her mouth in inquiry, but Liara placed her fingers lightly over her lover's lips. She straddled her bondmate and brought their lips together in a deep, desperate kiss. She felt Shepard's strong arms travel up her body, felt fingertips dig into her back, pulling her in as close as was physically possible. Liara ran her hands through Shepard's lovely red hair and gave her lover what she desired. Breaking the kiss, she rested her cheek against Shepard's temple and braced herself for the meld.

Though she was ready for it, nothing could have prepared her for it. A tidal wave of emotion flooded over her, leaving her temporarily gasping for air. Shepard had _so_ much pain. It broke Liara's heart a thousand times over, with every wave of pain she felt. Shepard shared everything. She shared the pain of watching Mordin enter the elevator, watching helplessly as the doors closed and he vanished forever, sacrificing himself to save the krogan people. She felt Shepard's anguish of watching Legion collapse in front of her to give free will to his people. She felt the guilt and pain of knowing Thane had sacrificed himself to save her. She felt the burdens Shepard carried, the weight of the galaxy she'd been carrying since the war started. She felt Shepard's helplessness as she watched Earth, Palaven, and Thessia burn. She even felt the pain of watching Saren place his gun to his head and pull the trigger. Shepard felt such overwhelming compassion for him, knowing he had been a tool but not being able to do anything about it. The fact that she was even crying for her enemies broke Liara's heart all the more._  
_

Liara deepened the meld until the lines between them blurred, and their emotions, their pain, and their sensation became one. She felt Shepard's aching muscles and sent a biotic pulse through her lover again and again, and with each pulse she included a wave of love, until Shepard melted completely into her and her pain was eased into nothingness.

Liara gently rocked her lover, taking in all of her pain and sharing her own. She held her beloved Commander until every last shuddering sob escaped her lips, and the only sound left was the soft bubbling of the hot tub. They stayed like this for a long time, both feeling the relief of letting go of everything, and of feeling each other in a full meld again after weeks of being denied it. Though their contact had not been sexual in nature, Liara felt sated and exhausted all the same. She could sense the same from Shepard, though she did feel a twinge of regret emanating from her lover. A small grin curled the edges of Liara's blue lips.

She pulled back to gaze lovingly into violet eyes. "You, my sweet Commander, are hopeless," she teased with a light kiss.

Shepard laughed weakly. "The love of my life is naked and straddling me in a hot tub. Breakdown notwithstanding, it's impossible for me not to take notice. And want."

Liara pressed a slow, languid kiss on Shepard's lips that lingered for some time. When she pulled back, her heart skipped a beat at the look Shepard was giving her. It was a look of complete, unadulterated love. It took her breath away. She never imagined she could feel this way, feel so completely loved and cherished.

"Thank you, Liara," Shepard whispered, softly kissing her cheek. "I needed that. I needed _you_."

Liara cupped her lover's face in her hands and rested her forehead against Shepard's. "Thank you for letting me be here."

Concern rippled through her violet eyes. "It wasn't . . . too much, was it? Are you okay?"

Liara sent a pulse of reassurance through the lingering meld. "I am because I'm here with you, like this."

Shepard's arms tightened around her and she brought their lips together again. It didn't take long before Liara noticed Shepard's pulse was quickening. Liara smiled into their kiss.

"Commander," she mock-scolded. "You have two weeks to go."

She was about to rise out of the water, but strong arms stopped her. "No," Shepard whispered. "Please don't go."

Sapphire eyes met violet. Liara mentally kicked herself. Why was she doing that to Shepard _again_? Every time she knew Shepard wanted intimacy, she had a habit of trying to run off. Previously it had been from some subconscious attempt to protect herself from feeling the pain of losing Shepard again, but what was her excuse now? Shepard had just given _every part_ of herself to Liara, had just survived an unbeatable foe, and had lived _for_ Liara. She needed to show her beloved Commander that she was ready to stop running, that she was ready to trust her completely.

"Okay," she said softly, kissing Shepard's forehead again. "Okay."

Rising from Shepard's lap, she stepped out of the hot tub then turned back to Shepard who was giving her a look filled with anticipation and hope. Liara used a biotic lift to raise Shepard out of the water then grabbed one of the large towels near the tub and pressed herself up against the human and began drying them off. Shepard's head fell forward on Liara's shoulder, obviously enjoying the contact. When Liara began drying between Shepard's thighs, she slowed her movements and Shepard's breath hitched. The simple sound sent electricity directly to her core. Goddess, the effect Shepard had on her never ceased to amaze and delight her.

The towel fell to the floor and their lips collided in a kiss filled with passion and an uncontrollable need. Deciding to take precautions due to Shepard's still-healing body, Liara used a biotic lift to levitate them to the bed. Shepard rewarded the action with a surprised gasp and tightened her arms around the asari. When they reached the bed, Liara laid Shepard gently down and took a moment to look over the naked body awaiting her. She could see a flicker of hesitation pass over Shepard's face, but it disappeared when Liara's eyes raked over her naked form in approval. To her surprise she actually saw Shepard's cheeks flush and it added more to Liara's arousal than Shepard could have known.

Seeing the look of absolute need in Shepard's eyes encouraged her to stop teasing her lover, and she crawled onto the bed over the top of her beloved Commander. She hovered over Shepard for a moment, claiming Shepard's lips once again. She broke the kiss only to kiss the scar on Shepard's face in a show of complete acceptance of her lover. Her lips traveled down Shepard's neck and chest and came to rest over her damaged ribs. She felt Shepard tense slightly, but then relaxed as Liara eased her worry with more tender kisses. She then moved down and did the same with Shepard's legs, showing her lover her absolute acceptance of everything Shepard had done and endured.

She crawled back up the human's body and sent a concentrated biotic pulse into her. Shepard inhaled sharply in pleasure as Liara sent pulse after vibrating pulse into her body, activating every nerve ending in the human's body. Learning the technique had taken quite a lot of research into human anatomy, but it appeared to be paying off. Every pulse pulled a groan of pleasure from those beautiful, kiss-darkened lips.

"Nicole," she purred in Shepard's ear, "you look _so_ beautiful like this, in my arms, reacting to my every desire. Look what you do to me."

She took Shepard's hand and ran it down her blue body until it reached her wet centre.

"Goddess, Liara," Shepard breathed as she ran her fingers over the moist, smooth surface. "I've missed you. _So much_."

Liara shuddered in pleasure from the caress and brought their lips together again in another fervent kiss. She encouraged her partner's movements by rocking her hips into Shepard's hand. Shepard groaned into their kiss in delight. Liara plunged her tongue into the human's mouth and ran her fingers lightly over Shepard's breast. Her lover arched off the bed from the simple touch and Liara smiled into the kiss. She'd forgotten how sensitive Shepard could be when they'd gone long periods of time without intimacy. Something she intended to rectify. If she had her way, they would make love every day for the rest of their lives.

"Liara . . .," Shepard panted, her voice filled with such need it sent electricity up and down Liara's spine. "Please . . . ."

Liara burned a trail with her lips to Shepard's neck and bit down while she darkened the skin beneath her mouth. She slid her hand down Shepard's stomach and pelvis and paused when she reached the inner thigh to gently push the human's legs further apart. She caressed her lover's smooth inner thighs before she slid her hand to Shepard's well-trimmed centre. She took a moment to run her fingers through the short hair—a constant source of fascination, as asari had no hair. The first time they made love, Shepard had laughed at Liara's rather scientific curiosity of it and, in retrospect, she was glad of Shepard's good humor on the matter. Had Shepard shown the same clinical curiosity of asari anatomy, Liara imagined she would have been mortified. _Just one more reason I am grateful to you, my beloved Commander. You always know all the right things to say. You always put my worries to rest._

Deciding she'd teased her lover long enough, Liara slid her fingers down into her lover's wet folds. Shepard was so sensitive from arousal that she gasped and her whole body convulsed. Liara purred against her neck in approval of the reaction and continued to darken the skin on Shepard's neck. She loved that she could leave her mark on Shepard. Though asari scales prevented Shepard from doing the same to her (though she'd certainly tried), Liara enjoyed being the only one who could do this to her beloved.

Liara began rocking her hips against Shepard's hand in rhythm with her own ministrations, and carefully opened her mind to her lover. The room began to glow a soft blue as the meld deepened and soft cries of pleasure filled the darkness around them.

The meld intensified as they began to feel each other's pleasure, thoughts, and love. Unable to extend the foreplay any longer without risk of losing her mind, Liara's movements quickened and she slipped two fingers easily inside Shepard's wet entrance. She felt fingertips from Shepard's bandaged arm dig into her back in attempt to ground herself as she drove her hips into Liara's hand.

_Wait for me, Shepard,_ Liara sent over through the meld, with it sending an image of Shepard penetrating her as well. Shepard didn't hesitate to comply and Liara arched into her with a whimper as two fingers penetrated deep within her.

Careful to avoid putting pressure on Shepard's sore ribs, Liara kissed her Commander's lips again and continued rocking over the human, increasing speed as they began climbing toward inevitability. Liara poured every last inch of herself into Shepard through the meld and Shepard did the same. All lines between their pleasure, their emotion, and their love blurred as they fell deeper into the meld.

The pure intimacy of the moment pushed them both over the edge at the same, beautiful instant. They came undone as one, crying out into the night in sheer ecstasy as finality claimed them. Liara felt Shepard come into her hand, her walls contracting around her fingers over and over, and it intensified her own orgasm. She, in turn, came for Shepard and she could sense the human's enjoyment at feeling Liara's fluid pool in her hand.

When she could take no more, she collapsed into Shepard's arms, panting, exhausted, and utterly sated. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt happier or more loved. They lay for some time, their bodies entangled, and neither quite willing to leave the other. With what little energy she had left, Liara used a light biotic lift to cover them with the blankets on the bed.

After a time, Shepard slowly removed her fingers from within Liara. Liara let out a small groan of regret at having Shepard leave her, but she soon found out why. Shepard brought her fingers to her lips and licked Liara's fluid from them. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen Shepard do and it made her arousal return in an instant.

"You wouldn't be trying for 'round two,' would you, Commander?" Liara said with a seductive smile.

Shepard finished licking her fingers, piercing Liara with those beautiful violet eyes all the while before saying, "I love how you taste. I love knowing I did this to you. Let me show you what I did to you." She pulled Liara in for another kiss, only this time she could taste herself on Shepard's lips and tongue. It sent a shiver down her spine.

She had to forcibly remind herself that it would probably be a bad idea to go again due to Shepard's injuries, so she settled next to her lover instead, and nuzzled into her neck.

"You once told me you wanted this 'every day after' the war," she crooned in Shepard's ear. "I intend to hold you to that."

A crooked grin reached the corners of Shepard's lips. She nuzzled her nose against Liara's, beckoning her in for another kiss. Liara took the opportunity to tease her lover by pulling back just before their lips met. Shepard let out a soft growl and put her hand on the back of Liara's neck, pulling her in. When their lips met, Shepard rewarded Liara's teasing by biting her lower lip. Liara pulled back with a surprised squeak and swatted her chest.

Shepard gave her a cheeky smile. "Serves you right, you tease."

Liara settled sleepily next to Shepard and kissed her cheek. "I'm not sorry."

Shepard replied with a snicker then fell silent for a time as sleep began to beckon. Their breathing settled into rhythm and Liara was lulled into a pleasant doze by the feel of Shepard's steady, strong heartbeat. She cherished every pulse, knowing just how many times she'd almost lost it, and how many times it _had_ stopped. Just before she drifted off, she heard her lover whisper, "I love you, Liara T'Soni. And soon, I'm going to show the galaxy just how much."

Even in her nearly-unconscious state, Liara smiled. Her heart had never felt so complete, so whole, as it did in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the faves and reviews! :) I'm sure more lemons are to come. They're just too much fun to write between this amazing couple. So this chapter continues the EPIC adventure of Liara and Shepard . . . ah who am I kidding? This is a total "Plot? What plot?" fic. XD Oh yeah. This chapter may contain some pretty ridiculous domestic cuteness. You've been warned.

**P.S.** I am once again taking artistic license on asari traditions because I have no idea if there is something out there about it in some obscure Bioware archive somewhere. Plus . . . this is a fanfiction. If you're going to get all offended because I get some silly little thing wrong . . . uh . . . I don't really have anything to say to you. Other than: stop trolling. Nobody likes a troll.

**Chapter 8**

Shepard marveled, not for the first time, at the incredible beauty of asari scales. Liara was curled up in her arms and a small smile played across her blue lips, though still deep in slumber. Shepard loved these moments, waking up next to Liara, feeling her naked body against her own, Liara's sweet scent filling her nose with every breath. Her ribs were pretty sore from the previous night's activities, but it had been worth every moment. She felt like a new person. All the burdens and weight she'd been carrying felt infinitely lighter. She felt like she could face the galaxy and all its problems now. She'd found her strength again, and here it lay in her arms.

She ran a partially bandaged hand along Liara's soft crest, memorizing every curve, every line. Her hand traveled down to Liara's lavender freckles on her cheeks and traced them down to her neck. Her lover stirred in her arms and sleepy blue eyes drifted open.

"Good morning," Shepard crooned, nuzzling her nose against Liara's.

"Mmm," Liara purred in reply and placed a soft kiss on Shepard's lips.

"I think I could get used to this," Shepard said, sprinkling soft kisses on those lovely freckles. "Waking up next to you every morning like this."

"As could I," Liara agreed. "I may have to put a 'no clothes allowed' rule in place, permanently."

"Oh really?" Shepard said, arching a suggestive eyebrow. "And what would happen if I disobeyed the rule?"

"Disobey at your own risk," Liara replied, suddenly awake, and suddenly on top of Shepard. She pinned Shepard's hands above her head and gave her an incredibly seductive look.

"Well that escalated quickly," Shepard said with a cheeky grin.

"What am I going to do with you, my insubordinate Commander?" Liara said, her voice taking a deeper, more suggestive tone.

Shepard's pulse quickened to about 200 beats a minute. "Whatever you want," she replied rather breathlessly.

A wicked smile spread over her lover's blue lips. She was about to act on "whatever she wanted," when the doorbell buzzed, startling them both.

"Saved by the bell, Commander," Liara growled softly. "But don't think you're off the hook."

Irritated at the interruption, Shepard activated her omni-tool and barked, "Yes?"

"Shepard, it's Garrus."

"Shit!" Shepard cursed under her breath. She completely forgot she had asked him to help her find a ring for Liara today. "I'll be down in a minute."

"You completely forgot, didn't you?" he asked, his voice amused.

"I didn't forget!" she said indignantly. "I just . . . lost track of time."

"I'm sure," Garrus said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah." Shepard turned off her omni-tool and sighed in regret. "Rain check?" she asked, wincing as she sat up.

Concern filled Liara's sapphire eyes and she placed a gentle hand on Shepard's ribs. "Are you okay?"

"Better than I've ever been," Shepard replied and meant it. "Sore ribs are a _very _small price to pay for last night."

Liara still looked worried so Shepard allayed her fears with a soft kiss. This seemed to ease her bondmate's worry. "Okay. Where are you and Garrus going?"

A mischievous grin teased the corners of Shepard's lips. "I'll never tell. It's a surprise."

Shepard enjoyed the watching dark purple spread through Liara's cheeks as she slipped into her N7 robe. She didn't say anything as she left to let Garrus in, but she rewarded Shepard with a shy smile. Shepard shook her head and the grin, which seemed to have taken up permanent residence on her lips, widened.

She slowly dressed in black cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and put her N7 hoodie on over the top. She scowled when she reached the hardest part of getting dressed with her injuries: shoes. She really needed to get some boots that didn't require laces. All she had now were military boots, and there wasn't a shoe in existence that required more laces than those. With a sigh of resignation, she set to work on the laces. Her ribs protested excessively when she put pressure on them, but she had mastered the art of ignoring pain at this point.

After taking another minute to freshen up in the bathroom, she grabbed her cane and made her way downstairs. When she arrived in the kitchen, the wonderful aroma of coffee, and breakfast filled her nose. She went straight for the coffee and poured herself some in the biggest mug she could find. She took a moment to enjoy watching Liara, who was standing at the stove fussing over a skillet. She loved that Liara continued to wear N7 merchandise. It was a nice touch that the satin robe was incredibly flattering, but knowing Liara was wearing it for _her_, made it all the more sweet. And to top it off, in front of Garrus. She marveled at how much Liara had changed since they met. The once timid, slightly (but adorably) awkward asari had blossomed into a mature, strong, confident woman.

"Hey Garrus," Shepard greeted him with a smile, then took a huge drink of the hot, dark liquid. Her eyes rolled shut as she enjoyed the sensation of it burning down her throat.

"Would you like a moment alone with your coffee there, Shepard?" she heard Garrus say in a teasing voice.

"Hey," she said, eyeballing at him defensively, "I've been living off hospital food for weeks. Besides, it's your fault. You got me the best damn coffee in the galaxy."

"Glad to help. It's good to see you up and about, old friend," he added. "And glad to see T'Soni is taking good care of you. We'll need you in top shape to take care of a certain little one I hear is on the way."

Liara positively beamed at the remark. "Garrus, you charmer," she said with a soft blush.

Shepard came up behind Liara and kissed the back of her shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast, Love. And thanks for waiting, Garrus."

He held up a mug of his own coffee. "I keep a secret stash of turian coffee in your cupboards for just such occasions. Plus, this gives me a chance to catch up with my two favorite ladies. When can I tell Tali about your baby? She already knows something's up, and I'm starting to worry that she'll kick my ass if I don't start spilling details."

Shepard smiled and wrapped her arms around Liara, resting her hands over the asari's stomach. "We could probably announce something soon, don't you think?"

"Mm hmm," Liara agreed. "I was thinking maybe when you are officially named an ambassador?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to tell the team first. Say, how about another party? It's a good way to get everyone together, and a good time to make an announcement. Only, perhaps this time we could make it a tad less . . . rowdy."

"What, no shattering fish tanks, target practicing in your living room, and booby-trapping your apartment?" Garrus chuckled. "Damn, T'Soni. You're turning Shepard into a responsible adult. How'd you do it?"

Liara laughed softly, a sound Shepard cherished. She decided right then and there that her new life mission was to make Liara laugh more. "Patience is the key, Garrus," Liara said.

"I'm standing right here, guys," Shepard said, rolling her eyes.

"I know. And we love you," Liara said, giving Shepard an apologetic kiss on the lips.

"I'd kiss you too, but I'm pretty sure T'Soni could break me with her mind. So . . . yeah."

A sly grin curved Liara's blue lips. "You learn quick, Vekarian."

* * *

"So, Shepard, I know this was going to be our one on one bonding time, but seeing as I know nothing about human or asari marital rituals, is it okay that I already called Samara to help? She is our resident asari expert, aside from T'Soni."

Shepard and Garrus were wandering the Silversun Strip in search of jewelry stores. "Thanks for the heads up," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well I couldn't exactly bring it up in front of T'Soni, considering we're doing this for her," he retorted.

"Kidding, Garrus," she said with a smile. "It's a good idea. Where are we meeting up?"

As if on cue, Samara materialized through the crowds in front of them.

"Here," Garrus replied and Shepard laughed.

"Hey Samara," Shepard greeted the Justicar.

"Shepard," she replied, bowing her head deeply in respect. "It is good to see you."

It took a moment before Shepard realized something was profoundly different about Samara. Her outfit was more or less the same as it had always been, only it was black and gold instead of red. And sewn into the front left shoulder was an N7 symbol.

Shepard blinked back sudden emotion. "You can . . . do that? It doesn't violate the Code?"

"Justicars swear off all material possessions other than a few weapons and some armor. This is now my armor. So I am within the Code."

"But didn't you have to buy it?" Shepard pressed.

"I gave my previous set of armor to an university on Thessia, and in turn, they gifted me with this armor and the material to make this," she said, pointing to the N7 symbol.

"But . . . why?" Shepard asked. She had to know. She didn't know why, but it seemed very important.

"It is important to me, Shepard, that the galaxy knows that this Justicar has sworn herself to you. That she, first and foremost, is a servant to Commander Shepard, the protector and champion of the galaxy," Samara replied in her eloquent way.

"Thanks, Samara," Shepard said quietly. She didn't know what else to say. What else could she say?

"For what reason have you summoned me?" Samara asked.

"Right," Shepard said, allowing the moment to pass. "When an asari takes on a bondmate, how do you . . . seal it? Do asari get married?"

Surprise flickered briefly through Samara's ice blue eyes, then turned to Garrus. "This was the 'emergency' of which you spoke?"

"This is an emergency," Garrus replied, his voice unapologetic. "Shepard can kill Reapers with the best of them, but she's hopeless when it comes to romance."

"I'll have you know," Shepard started, then paused when she actually thought about. "Damn. You're right."

"We are a fluid, ever-changing race," Samara answered. "We tend to take on the customs of the species to which we bond. Humans 'marry,' so it would not be uncommon for an asari to do the same. When two asari become bondmates, they sometimes have a private ceremony involving only their closest friends and family. Usually they have a Matriarch present to seal the bond with what is called a Biotic Seal."

"Biotic Seal?" Shepard asked. "What's that?"

"I am unsure how to explain the exact science of the biotic power, but I do know it uses an ability similar to a meld. The Matriarch combines the bondmates' biotic field, and in essence, makes them one. It is a sealing, a permanent exchange of the very molecules that make you who you are."

"Damn," Garrus said. "Apparently the asari are not only going for the 'most attractive race in the galaxy,' but they're going for the 'most romantic' record too."

Shepard snickered. "Well what do you expect from an all-female race?"

"So, Samara, any chance we could get your opinion on rings?" Garrus asked. "We soldiers are pretty helpless when it comes to what women like."

"Hey," Shepard attempted to say in her defense, but again realized he was right. "Damn. I wasn't exactly the type of girl who daydreamed about my wedding when I was little."

"What every asari truly wants is for her bondmate to put effort into understanding her," Samara offered. "We strive our entire lives to understand the galaxy around us and other species, but they spend little time doing the same. Put effort into understanding her and always strive to be accepting and respectful of her ways. If you do this, your bondmate will never know an unhappy day with you. But you already know this, Commander. I have never met a human as accepting of the ways of other species, and who understands them, as well as you."

"Careful, Samara," Garrus teased. "Go around complimenting Shepard too much and her head will get to big to fit through doors."

"That's what I have you for, Garrus," Shepard said, giving him a playful shove.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Man, at this point I should have just called this fic "Cotton Candy" for as fluffy as it is. XD Oh yeah. So I should warn you, the beginning of this chapter . . . yeah it contains pure, sweet smut. O_O Apparently I have a lot of sexual frustration built up from the lack of a girlfriend. XD

**Chapter 9**

Shepard was in heaven. To see a sea of blue between her legs in the dim light, to feel Liara's mouth so hot against her incredibly aroused centre, to feel beads of sweat trickling down her face, to run her hands over that beautiful cerulean crest . . . _heaven_. She groaned in pleasure as two fingers penetrated her, caressing the sensitive tissue within with practiced ease.

"Liara!" she gasped, writhing beneath the asari's tongue. "Goddess, Liara, I'm going to come . . .!"

Liara purred against her, and the vibration in combination with a biotic pulse pushed Shepard over the edge. She cried out as ecstasy flooded her, and she came long and hard into Liara's awaiting mouth. Shepard arched off the bed, gasping for air as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Liara extended the orgasm with continued ministrations until Shepard begged her to stop. She fell back on the bed, panting and temporarily unable to move. Liara seemed to have that effect on her. She felt the asari climb up the bed and settle gently over her. She had taken very pleasant advantage of the "no clothes in bed" rule she was enforcing.

When Shepard managed to open her eyes, Liara was giving her a _very_ pleased smile. "Look what I did to you," she said and leaned down to run her tongue along Shepard's lips. Shepard allowed the asari's tongue in her mouth and enjoyed the intense taste of herself in Liara's mouth. It was wonderfully erotic. She moaned softly into the other's mouth.

"Goddess, Liara," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her bondmate. "Is it healthy to be this addicted to someone?"

"Let's hope so, Commander," she said in that seductive voice of hers. "Because I have no intention of letting you get over me."

Shepard ran her hand along Liara's back and up to the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. It had been seven weeks now since waking from her coma, and they had made love at least twice a day since hitting the six week mark, despite insistent warnings from her salarian doctor. Shepard just chalked it up to him not understanding human resiliency (or perhaps just _her_ resiliency), nor the powers of asari seduction. Which were considerable.

Liara pulled back to give Shepard a slightly concerned look. "I probably shouldn't have awakened you at three in the morning, should I have?"

Shepard put a finger over Liara's lips in amusement. "You can wake me up _any time_ you want. Broken ribs and face be damned. I just hope you're okay. You are the pregnant one, after all."

Liara giggled softly. "I was having trouble sleeping, so I started watching you for a bit. Then I just couldn't resist. You looked so peaceful and beautiful. All your troubles looked so far away. In that moment, it was just you and me. And I was the only one in the universe with the power to touch you as only I am allowed to do. I wanted to feel what it was like to know that even in your sleep, you were still mine. That I could still reach out to you and it would be okay."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a tad possessive of me, Miss T'Soni," Shepard said in the most coy voice she could muster.

Liara's eyes darkened several shades. "I was merely stating a fact. You are _mine_, Commander Shepard."

"Well 'turnabout is fair play,' as they say. So I guess I'll just have to be as possesive and addicting as you," she said, rolling the asari beneath her.

She took a moment to enjoy a look of excited anticipation flutter over Liara's face. It was intoxicating. Hell, everything Liara did was intoxicating. She wasted no time running her hand down to the azure awaiting her touch. Liara opened her legs in preparation, the simple action making Shepard's body forget it had just climaxed. She ran her hand over her bondmates incredibly wet centre and smiled when Liara's eyes rolled shut in pleasure.

"Goddess, Liara, you're so wet. So ready for me," Shepard whispered, running her tongue along Liara's neck.

"You make it . . . _difficult_ to behave," Liara said, her voice deliciously ragged.

Shepard began slowly circling Liara's wet azure, enjoying each frustrated groan escaping those beautiful blue lips.

"Did you need something?" Shepard asked with a teasing grin.

"I'm going to mmm-! make you pay for this, Commander," Liara rasped, digging her fingertips into Shepard's back.

She cried out as Shepard slipped a finger deep within and removed it just as quickly. Shepard nibbled Liara's neck, enjoying the sounds it elicited. "Serves you right. You're the one who woke me up at three in the morning," Shepard whispered unapologetically.

When Shepard slid her finger back inside Liara, the asari shamelessly drove her hips up into Shepard's hand.

"Should I stop teasing you, Love?" Shepard crooned in Liara's ear.

"Goddess, yes!" Liara all but growled.

Shepard lost all will power to continue torturing her beloved asari. She thrust two, then three fingers inside Liara and increased the speed of her ministrations. Liara cried out again, arching off the bed, and sending out a biotic pulse. Their minds and bodies linked in an instant, melded together as one. Unable to deny her own arousal, Shepard began undulating against Liara's leg in rhythm with the thrusts of her hand, and before long they were moments away from climax.

_Goddess, I love you Nicole . . ._

_I love you Liara. I love you, always and forever._

_Goddess you feel so . . . _

_Wonderful . . ._

Every muscle in their bodies tensed then convulsed as they came in unison. They cried out each other's names both mentally and verbally as ecstasy flooded through them, drawn out by Liara's practiced biotics. Shepard buried her face in their pillow, her fluids running down Liara's leg as she rode her hard, clinging to the sheets with her free hand. She felt blue fingernails dig into her back. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that _that_ would leave a mark, but the thought only intensified her orgasm. Sensing this, Liara raked her fingernails along Shepard's back, leaving an even longer mark. They clung to each other, coming undone, falling into sheer ecstasy as one. Shepard could feel Liara's endless love flooding into every part of her, and she returned the same until neither of them could discern where the other began or ended.

"_Goddess_, Liara . . .!" Shepard panted when their orgasm finally began to subside. "Are you a dream? How could this be real?"

Liara ran a hand through Shepard's damp hair, replying, "If this is a dream, then let us never wake."

Shepard lifted her head to kiss her bondmate again. The kiss lingered for some time, though they were beginning to feel the lull of sleep.

Their breathing evened out and they relaxed into their sleepiness. Liara held the meld until they drifted off together; sated, and completely happy.

* * *

"Tali, I need your help," Shepard said, looking at the hologram of Tali's face. Tali was back on Rannoch, helping her people with the rebuilding of their world.

"I don't care what you say, I won't go on another suicide mission with you."

"What? No," Shepard laughed. "I need your help hacking into Glyph. But I need to make sure Liara won't find out. Think you can do it?"

Shepard could practically see the sarcasm showing through Tali's indigo helmet. "This is me we're talking about. Of _course_ I can. What did you have in mind?"

"I need him to play our song on the piano when I propose to her. But it needs to be at the right time. I'd just ask Glyph to do it for me, but you know him. He can't keep a secret to save the damn galaxy."

Tali giggled. "I will on one condition. I want all the details on what you have planned."

"You drive a hard bargain," Shepard grinned. "But you have a deal. Then again, are you sure you can handle _all_ the details? I mean, Liara and I have a reputation of ending up naked whenever either of us does something romantic."

Tali just about choked on her tongue she coughed so hard. "On second thought, how about I get the abridged, family-friendly version?"

Shepard laughed. She just couldn't resist the temptation to embarrass Tali. It was just too easy. "Say, do you think you could get your hands on some Rannoch Lilies? I happen to know those are Liara's favorites."

"I think that can be arranged. When were you planning all this?"

"One week from today."

Tali about choked again. "Maybe a little more warning next time?"

"Tali, if we can take on the reapers and win, I should think you can get me some lilies. Unless you're saying you're not up for the challenge?"

"Oh it is on," Tali said with a competitive edge in her voice. "See you in a week, Shepard."

The hologram went dead and Shepard grinned craftily. It really was a gift of hers to be able to get what she wanted. She just hoped it would work on Liara. She was about to go to a lot of trouble to hear that magical "yes" uttered from Liara's sweet blue lips. She flipped the comm back on and a minute later Ashley's face appeared.

"Hey Commander . . . look I know why you're calling and I'm sorry," Ashley blurted out. "I haven't stopped by to see how you are doing and I'm really sorry. I've been on Earth helping rebuild and the Alliance hasn't given me any time off yet because it's been so crazy on Earth, and you were in that coma for three weeks and-"

"Take a breath Ash," Shepard laughed. "That's not why I'm calling. I knew the Alliance was keeping you busy, and of course you're a Spectre now. I'm calling because I happen to know you have a girly side and can help me with a grand, ridiculously romantic gesture."

"Oh. What . . .? Oh!" Ashley exclaimed, a look of excitement passing over her face.

"I have a very important mission I need you to do. Like, Earth-shatteringly important."

"Whatever it is, I'm on it, Skipper," Ashley replied without hesitation.

"Good. Roses. I need roses. As many as you can possibly get me. Do you think it would be too much to have a giant neon sign?"

Ashley laughed. "I think it would be pretty cheesey. So you're finally going to pop the question, huh? I'm a little surprised you waited this long. I thought for sure you'd do it the day after Ilos."

"Yeah, well not from wanting. Do you know any interior decorators?"

"Um . . . well my sister, but . . . why?"

"Because I'm horrible at decorating things. And I want to do up the entire apartment. Too much?"

"Nah, girls love that shit."

"Girls love that shit . . .?" Shepard teased.

"Girls love that shit, _Ma'am,"_ Ashley endulged.

"Good. When can we get your sister to the Citadel?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Whew! That last chapter was . . . sort of not planned. It just kind of happened. And it will probably happen again soon. XD I can't help it. These two are just too fun to write about! :D

I should let you know in advance for all Aethyta fans: don't worry, I'm not bastardizing her. :) Her personality was a little harder for me to capture, since she's not in the games too much. Curious to know what you all think. :) Oh, and you all should give me ideas of what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. :D

**Chapter 10**

Shepard hovered around a corner of the Apollo Cafe, hiding from view of the asari behind the counter. She knew it was ridiculous to feel as nervous as she did. She could launch into a battle surrounded by five hundred charging krogan and face down an entire reaper ship _by herself_, and yet she was nervous about talking to Aethyta. She'd talked to her dozens of times before and she'd never been nervous. Then again, she had never gone into a previous conversation with the intention she did this time. Aethyta was unpredictable, at best. At worst . . . Shepard didn't want to think about it. The knots in her stomach were unbearable. Which was also ridiculous, all things considered. Setting her jaw, she collected her theortical balls and made her way to the counter. She did her best not too lean heavily on her cane as she stepped up to the matriarch.

"Hey, Aethyta," Shepard said in greeting. _Okay, good. Keep it casual. Act casual. This is just another conversation with Aethyta._

"Shit, kid, you look like hell," came the reply.

"Thanks," Shepard said flatly.

"If you came out of the war without a scratch, it would undermine everything you did. So think of it as a good thing that you look like shit. What can I do for you, Ambassador?"

"Ambassador . . .? How did you . . .?" Shepard stammered.

"I hear things. Lots of things."

Shepard straightened shook her head. Aethyta was a matriarch, after all. "I have something I'd like to ask you. Concerning your daughter."

This seemed to peak the matriarch's interest. "Don't know if there's much I can tell you that you don't already know."

"Well it's more of a question for you . . . about her . . . involving the three of us . . .," Shepard faltered then forced herself to shut up and center herself.

Aethyta raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so worked up, Kid? The savior of the galaxy scared to ask an asari matriarch a simple question?"

Shepard set her jaw. "I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

That elicited an interesting look from the asari matriarch. "If you gotta ask, you're not worthy of her."

"I'm asking out of courtesy," Shepard snapped, her competitive fire returning all of a sudden. "And because it's an old, romantic tradition back on Earth to ask the father for the woman's hand in marriage. I've done nothing but respect the ways of every race in this damn galaxy, Aethyta, including yours. Don't you dare disrespect mine."

Aethyta actually laughed. "That's better. You got balls, Kid. I just had to make sure you still knew where they were. So basically you're telling me, not asking me, that you're going to marry my daughter. So, why bother presenting it as a question?"

"Because I don't intend to leave until you say yes. So, in a sense, I am asking. I just won't take no for an answer."

Aethyta continued to smile, albeit a bit sarcastically. "Well this just got interesting. Give me one good reason why I should say yes. I mean, look at you, Ambassador. You can barely walk, your face looks like it's been put in a blender, and you have a habit of dying. Why say yes to someone who will probably just go off and leave my daughter alone again? Give me one good reason I should trust you to be there for Liara."

Shepard felt the burn of anger flowing through her blood. If there was one thing Matriarch Aethyta was good at, it was pulling dark emotions from people. Or maybe she just liked playing with Shepard's head. That was very probably the case, but she wasn't about to put up with the blatant insults targeting her. She knew Aethyta was goading her, trying to make Shepard put her in her place. She decided not to disappoint.

"Listen, Aethyta," Shepard said, leaning forward threateningly. "I didn't save this damn galaxy just to stand here and take shit from you. I earned these scars defeating Saren, Sovereign, Harbinger, the Collectors, _and_ the reapers! I rose from the dead, I've had to learn how to walk again, and I've endured more pain than you can possibly fathom. And I did it _all_ for Liara, for you, for this damn galaxy! I'm leaving the Alliance for Liara. I'm moving to Thessia for Liara. I'm leaving everything behind to give Liara and our unborn child the best life I can possibly give them. So don't you dare stand in front of me and try and say I'm unworthy of your daughter. If you were any other woman, you'd already be on the ground for your insults. But out of respect for Liara, I won't publicly humiliate you."

An incredibly pleased smile spread over the matriarch's lips. "Yes, Ambassador Shepard. You may marry my daughter. And I can think of no one in the galaxy I'd rather have as the father of my daughter's children."

And just like that, the knots in Shepard's stomach disappeared and she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Good," she said firmly to cover up the feeling of relief. "I have one more request. I want to give Liara a traditional asari bonding ceremony, and I'd like you to be the matriarch who Biotically Seals us. I know it would mean the world to Liara."

"Well I'll be damned. A human who actually took the time to understand asari ways. Most humans I've ever met would sooner take an asari to bed then understand our ways."

"I'm not 'most humans,'" Shepard retorted. She was still feeling a bit defensive.

"Ain't that the truth," Aethyta chuckled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you understand us. My Liara wouldn't choose just anyone to be her bondmate. Of course she'd choose the best in the damn galaxy. Hell, if I were a few centuries younger, I'd choose you."

Shepard stared for several seconds then coughed politely. "Considering you're the _grandfather_ of my future child . . . I'm just going to change the subject now. I'll let you know when we plan the ceremony. Assuming Liara says yes."

"Oh she'll say yes. I've seen the way she undresses you with her eyes every time you're around. She's her father's daughter; don't be fooled by that shy exterior," Aethyta said with a smirk. "Nice 'hickie' by the way. Nice to see you finally wearing my daughter loudly and proudly, instead of always acting like damn children and pretending in public like you aren't rolling around in the sheets every chance you get."

Shepard blushed and rubbed her neck self-consciously.

"And it's nice to see you two aren't doing it all civilized," Aethyta continued without the least bit of embarrassment in her voice. "Liara had me worried for a while."

Shepard's blush deepened. There certainly wasn't anything "civilized" about the way she and Liara did it, but she'd just about rather die than say that aloud to Liara's _father_. "So listen," she said and her voice actually pitched. She coughed. "I have some other things I need to take care of . . . so I'll see you later."

"I'm sure you do," Aethyta said with a suggestive drawl.

Shepard hustled away as quickly as would be allowed with a damn cane. Which was surprisingly fast.

* * *

Liara _knew_ something was up. She didn't know what, but she was determined to find out. She also knew her bondmate was going to great lengths to hide whatever it was she was brewing. And it was driving Liara absolutely crazy. It was in her nature to be a snoop, to dig for answers, to need to know every tiny little detail. She was beginning to think Shepard wasn't actually doing anything besides torturing her. The one downside to telling Shepard about how the Shadow Broker's system worked was, Shepard knew her way around it. Unlike most people who's eyes tended to glaze over whenever she talked about research of any kind, Shepard listened with interest to the things Liara talked about. When she first met her, she thought Shepard only pretended to listen to her, but experience had taught her otherwise. Shepard had an incredible memory for details, rivaled only by her own.

Liara sighed happily. Sometimes it just made her heart ache, how happy Shepard made her. She glanced around the apartment's office that used to be Shepard's, but Liara had since taken over. She had turned it into her "command center" since moving off the Normandy, and her computers took up most of the office. It looked like a very organized mess. Truth be told, though, she was already weary of it all. She didn't actually want to be the new Shadow Broker, she had only taken on the job to help Shepard. But now that the war was over, she didn't want it anymore. And she knew her bondmate didn't want her to continue being the Broker, though Shepard would never say it aloud. She knew how hard Shepard worked to not being controlling. She did appreciate it to an extent, but she also knew how much Shepard held her tongue when she wished Shepard would just be straight with her. She filed it away in her memory banks to remember to discuss it with Shepard sometime soon.

Then she took a moment to remember their pleasant early-morning activities. She had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she'd be waking Shepard in the middle of the night. But watching how tired poor Shepard was when they woke up later that morning almost made her want to take pity on her bondmate. Almost. But not quite.

Then she remembered how Shepard had tortured her and immediately began plotting revenge. She already had several ideas in mind, and all of them were making it incredibly difficult to concentrate on the task at hand.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing her mind to concentrate. She just wanted to be done with her project. She'd been working tirelessly on it since Shepard fell into her coma. She knew how much it was bothering Shepard that she wasn't telling her what it was all about, but considering it was all _for_ Shepard, she had to keep up the guise. She hated keeping secrets from Shepard, but this was important.

The display on her omni-tool suddenly lit up, startling her out of her thoughts. She flipped it on and Garrus's face appeared.

"Garrus," she greeted him quickly. "Come in. The door isn't locked. I'm in the office."

He nodded and a minute later he appeared in the doorway.

"All right, T'Soni. What's this all about? I got your message, it seemed pretty important," he said, concern showing in his blue eyes.

She stood up and looked the formidable turian up and down. "How would you feel working for the most powerful information broker in the galaxy, having the inside scoop on all the worst criminals in the galaxy, and have the power and knowledge to stop them without all the political red-tape?"

"Are you offering me a job?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm asking how you would feel about it. Think of it as resurrecting your old Archangel title, only with much better intel."

"I'm . . . uh . . . is there a catch? Does Shepard know about this . . .?" he asked cautiously.

"Shepard doesn't know yet, I want this to be a surprise," Liara brushed off his concern. "I want to hand the position over to someone else, and right now, you're my top candidate. But I know how much you hate desk work, so I'm thinking about having the new Shadow Broker be a team, rather than an individual. I guess what I'm asking is, would you like to be apart of that team? The galaxy would be a better place with information like this in your capable talons."

"Damn, T'Soni. You make it hard for a guy to say no. Who are the other candidates?"

"Well I was thinking of asking Miss Lawson because she is almost as patient as I am, and she is very thorough. She would be good at digging up the tiny, important details. Grunt would make an excellent mercenary, Edi and Tali could help you hack anything, and I'm sure Joker would be happy to fly you anywhere. But I want you to be the leader. The team choices would ultimately be up to you. And that's assuming, of course, that it won't interfere with your plans with Tali."

Garrus chuckled. "Tali and I aren't exactly the 'settle down in one place' types. Our hearts both lie in space, on a ship. I'm honored that you'd even consider me to be your predecessor."

"Is that a yes I hear, Garrus?" Liara asked with a small grin.

"That was a 'let me ask the Mrs. and I'll get back to you, but it's probably a yes.' Did that make any sense?"

Liara beamed. "Indeed it did. I look forward to teaching you the ropes."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Man, am I the only one who got such a crazy good kick out of the conversations between Liara and Aethyta? Especially loved the part about "Yeah, and how many times have you gone to her cabin and peeled her out of that uniform?" It gives me ideas. Lots of ideas. O_O Also, don't worry the next chapter will actually continue the "storyline" of this fic. XD I'm thinking about having Aria stop by for a visit, what do you all think? :)

**Warning:** This chapter has "ideas." (Read: "ideas"=SMUT) And the revenge Liara was plotting. It may include omni-cuffs. Although, I really don't do bondage. There isn't any pain play, Liara just takes complete advantage of her sleepy commander.

**P.S.** I don't know if you're reading this Rae Magdon, but thank you for all the inspiration! I dedicate this chapter to you!

**Chapter 11**

Shepard woke up some time in the morning tangled in sheets and had an uncomfortable cramp in her legs. She rolled over onto her stomach to ease the discomfort of her legs and searched for her bondmate in the mess of fabric. She moaned softly in protest when she found her lover's side of the bed was empty. She resigned herself to snuggling with her pillow instead. She was just beginning to doze back off when she felt soft lips on the back of her neck.

"Mmmmm," Shepard said sleepily. "I miss you."

She felt her lover slide under the covers behind her and soon blue arms were encompassing her.

"Good morning, my sweet Commander," Liara said, continuing to sprinkle kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"Wha time izzit?" Shepard asked, her words still slurring a little.

Liara giggled. "Noon. What has you so sleepy?"

"You," Shepard replied, burying her face further in the pillow. "I seem to recall not getting a full night's rest a few nights in a row now."

She felt Liara's teeth sink into her neck and Shepard squeaked in surprise. Well that succeeded in waking her up.

"You little minx!" she growled, rolling over to face her lover.

Liara smiled innocently and kissed her. Shepard also smiled into the kiss, allowing Liara to lace their fingers and raise them above her head. She was about to pin Liara beneath her when she suddenly found her wrists omni-cuffed to the headboard. She blinked. Liara smirked.

"Well this is new," Shepard said, giving Liara an amused look. Amused because Shepard loved that Liara felt safe enough with her to experiment like this. And although the asari _probably_ should have asked at some point if it was okay to cross this line, it didn't bother Shepard. She'd made it clear many times through their meld that her body was Liara's temple.

"This, Commander Shepard, is _revenge,_" Liara said in a dangerously seductive voice.

All the blood in Shepard's brain emptied to her suddenly throbbing core. There was something about the look Liara was giving her that had her wet in an instant. And she had no doubt her torture was just beginning. Liara did pause for a moment to search Shepard's eyes for hesitation, but when the human offered only excited willingness, Liara seemed content to continue.

"You remember, don't you?" Liara purred, hovering her lips just centimeters over Shepard's. "Remember how I promised to get even for certain _actions_ you took?"

Shepard gulped. "Y-yes."

"I hope what you did was worth it, Commander."

Liara slowly shifted so she was straddling Shepard on all fours, giving Shepard a lovely view of her breasts. Seeing Shepard's eyes drifting down, the asari put an index finger beneath Shepard's chin and lifted it. "If you can't keep those eyes in line, I may have to blindfold you, too."

Shepard was already panting at this point. She wasn't sure she could survive being blindfolded as well. Liara lowered her head and bit Shepard's neck _hard_. She inhaled sharply and the throbbing between her legs increased tenfold. As Liara began darkening the skin on her neck, her hand slid down Shepard's chest and paused over her breast. Her hand hovered there for a moment and Shepard's breath caught in her throat. She felt a practiced thumb swipe over the already hardened nipple and practically jumped off the bed from the contact.

Everything Liara was doing, or rather _wasn't_ doing, was quickly driving Shepard into madness. To have such complete arousal and yet total denial was absolute torture. To be so close to that blue skin, but unable to touch it . . . She wasn't beneath begging, but she knew it's what Liara wanted. She wasn't ready to give her that just yet, although it was taking all of her considerable will power _not_ to.

Liara moved her lips from Shepard's neck and trailed her mouth down her neck, though her lips were no longer making contact with Shepard's skin. Shepard could feel the heat of her breath on her skin and she whimpered from the lack of contact. Liara brought her face back up and brushed her lips lightly over Shepard's in a ghost of a kiss. Every muscle in Shepard's body strained against the cuffs holding her back. But even as she tried lifting into the kiss, Liara pulled her head back. Shepard let out a growl of pure frustration.

"Oh my sweet Commander," Liara crooned. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

What Liara did next, Shepard decided was just plain sadistic. Lowering her hips over Shepard's, she began undulating against Shepard's abdomen. Shepard cried out in sheer delicious agony as Liara began spreading her sweet-scented fluid all over her stomach. Her beautiful blue bondmate was _so_ wet, and not being able to do a thing about it was more torturous than anything Liara had done thus far. Based on the look on Liara's face, she was well aware of her effect on Shepard.

When Liara's hand began traveling down her blue body, stopping when it reached her azure, Shepard's heart stopped for a moment. The human's breath was so ragged she was amazed she hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen. Liara's skin began to glow softly as she pleasured herself shamelessly in front of Shepard, and she could see black need creeping into the asari's eyes. Liara's eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back with a groan of enjoyment.

"Please, Liara," Shepard gasped. "Meld with me, please!"

Shepard couldn't help it anymore. If she didn't get some kind of release from her need, she was going to go insane. Her wrists were already aching from straining so hard against the cuffs. Liara's eyes opened and she gave Shepard an incredibly self-satisfied smirk.

"All you had to do was ask," she purred.

Liara's biotics flared, and she dove greedily into Shepard's mind. The meld hit Shepard hard as she felt all of Liara's arousal, need, thoughts, and love enter her. It was too much. It was unbearable being unable to touch her beloved asari.

_Please, Liara, please let me go, please, please!_ Shepard sent through the meld with every fiber of her being. She needed to feel Liara in her arms so much, her muscles ached so much from straining them against the cuffs, that she was losing her mind.

Sensing Shepard's complete desperation, Liara at last took pity on her and sent the image of the release button on the omni-cuffs. A moment later Shepard twisted her wrist to press the button and surged forward the instant the cuffs vanished from her wrists with a ravenous growl. They toppled over, their lips crashing together in a violent, hungry kiss. Their bodies entangled as Shepard's hands frantically traveled over every inch of skin she could find before settling into Liara's wonderfully hot, wet azure. She wasn't even sure who's painful arousal she was feeling at this point, they were both so worked up. She felt blue fingers find her own burning centre, penetrating her deeply upon contact, then pulling out just as quickly again and again. Liara's rhythm quickened, mercilessly circling the aroused bud with her fingertips.

It was too much. For both of them. Their shared arousal was beyond simple need a this point; it felt life threatening. Their first orgasm crashed over them in unison and neither could stop from screaming out each other's names. Liara encompassed them in a biotic field, lifting them off the bed and rolling them through the air above the bed as they writhed against each other. With the bed out of the way, Shepard more fully embraced her lover and they fell deeper into the meld. Moments later a second, then third orgasm washed over them until they were beyond thought and became only pleasure and sensation, entangled in every way possible. As the fourth and final climax hit them, they fell back into the bed, gasping for air and clinging to each other.

Only when they finally began to come down from the incredible afterglow high did Shepard feel a sting on her back. She felt liquid trickling down her spine and she wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood. A huge, goofy grin forced its way into her lips and she snickered into the sheets her face was currently occupying. It was followed by a soft grimace of pain. She was more than a little sore in several other places as well, but it was a _very _pleasant soreness. When she found the strength to lift her head again, she sprinkled soft kisses on her bondmate's cheeks. Her strength had obviously not returned yet after that biotic display, and her eyes still had a delicious, well-sexed glaze.

"It was worth it," Shepard purred.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So . . . that last chapter just happened. I was in a mood. My bad. This chap is pretty short, but there's a pretty darn important piece of information in it. ;)

**Chapter 12**

Shepard was seriously beginning to reconsider the persistent warnings of her doctor to avoid "intercourse" for another couple weeks. After eating a huge lunch to regenerate their strength, Liara prepared them some coffee, and Shepard had retired the hot tub, trying in vain to ease her sore . . . _everything._ After their afternoon "activities," her ribs hurt like a bitch, her legs weren't particularly happy, the hot water was currently stinging her back where she'd been scratched, her wrists were bruised from the omni-cuffs, and her side hurt where her shrapnel injury was. But when she thought about the reason for her soreness, she just couldn't have regrets. It had been sooooooooo good. So worth it. She snickered. Apparently Liara took "revenge" quite seriously.

On cue, Liara sauntered in the bathroom holding two mugs of coffee. Legion was at her heels, bashing his head against her calves in attempt to get her attention. Behind her floated a large piece of raw meat that she had obviously reserved for the varren pup. She was giggling over the ordeal and the sound filled Shepard's heart with a lovely warmth. She felt yet another smile tug at the corners of her lips.

The asari lowered herself into the water and handed Shepard a mug of coffee, then released the levitated piece of meat. Legion attacked the meat and Shepard did the same to her coffee. She polished off half her mug before noticing Liara was watching her with an amused grin, her own mug touching her lips.

"What?" Shepard said defensively. "After the afternoon we just had, I'm going to need about three more of these."

An unapologetic smirk found its way into those beautiful blue lips though she said nothing, just took a dainty sip of her coffee.

"You, Miss T'Soni, are a terrible asari being," Shepard said with an amused shake of her head.

Liara's eyes drifted to Shepard's wrists and concern rippled through her eyes. She moved closer to her wounded Commander and took one of her hands. She pressed her lips to the bruised veins on the inside of Shepard's wrist in a soft, sweet kiss.

"My poor Commander," she crooned. "I think next time I may have to find some restraints with padding."

"'Next time?'" Shepard said incredulously. "Good heavens, you're insatiable."

"I can't help it. You, my sweet Commander, make me hungry."

Shepard laughed. "I'll have to keep that in mind. Speaking of, you're eating for two, now Miss T'Soni," Shepard said, lowering her voice to a croon. She moved closer to her bondmate to run her hands along Liara's still-flat stomach. "I need to make sure you're properly fed, don't I? Do you suppose I can get asari cooking classes somewhere on the Citadel?"

Liara nuzzled her nose against Shepard's with a purr of approval. "My sweet Commander. I am not eating for two." Shepard blinked in confusion. An infectious smile spread over Liara's lips. "I'm eating for three."

Shepard opened her mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. She blinked several times, then stammered, "You . . . y-you . . . we . . . . Twins?!"

The asari's smile widened until her whole face was positively beaming. "I just found out this morning when you were still asleep. Had I known my checkup was going to be of that nature, I would have taken you with me. But I do prefer our current setting to a hospital chair."

Shepard's heart felt like it was going to burst from happiness. Discarding her coffee mug on the floor next to the tub, she pulled Liara into her arms in a rapturous embrace. They both cried happily until they laughed, kissing and hugging all the while. When their emotions settled a bit, Shepard pressed her lips to Liara's and held the kiss until her lungs protested for air. Liara settled in front of Shepard, snuggling deep into her arms and relaxing into the water. Shepard ran her hand over Liara's stomach, marveling at the thought the life growing inside her. She kissed Liara's temple, suddenly feeling the sting of happy tears in her eyes.

"I have something for you," Shepard said after a time, upon remembering she'd smuggled it into the bathroom when Liara had gone to grab coffee.

Liara turned her head to look at her, curiosity reflected in those lovely cerulean eyes. Shepard lifted a small, air-tight, clear cube container she'd been hiding in the water and offered it to her bondmate. Liara accepted it with a look of delightful wonder in her eyes.

"It's a seed for a Thessian Rose," Shepard explained, her voice soft. "I know you've been wanting to start a flower garden, so I thought perhaps it could be the first thing we plant on Thessia. A symbol of regrowth for us, for Thessia. I promise to nurture it, to nurture you, to take care of you always to the best of my ability. For the rest of my life. I know I haven't always been good about doing the important little things for you, Liara. And I want to start. More than anything, I want you to be happy with me, with us, with our life together."

"Oh, my sweet, beautiful Commander," Liara whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. She took Shepard's hand to her lips and placed an infinitely tender kiss on the back of it. "You have been good to me. I know we haven't had a lot of time together with everything we've been through, but you've always been so good to me. You made time for me, even with everything on your plate. You listen to me, you remember things that are important to me, you respect me, love me . . ." her voice broke and her head fell forward into Shepard's shoulder. Silence settled, broken only by the sounds of Legion happily gnawing on his raw meat and the bubbling hot tub.

Shepard held her beloved asari close, resting her cheek against her crest. They stayed there for a long time, basking in the serenity of the moment. For in each other's arms, they were complete. How could anything _but_ happiness be found there?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you all for the continued views and reviews! :) Also, taking a little artistic license on turian wedding traditions. :)

**Chapter 13  
**

"Okay, soldiers! You've been summoned here today for an emergency of epic proportions! Think you can handle the heat?!" Shepard barked, glaring over her "soldiers." Her team consisted of Ash and her sister, Tali, Garrus, Edi, Jack, and Miranda, and they were standing right in the middle of the Silversun Strip.

"Really, Shepard? 'Epic proportions?' That's what you're going with?" Jack drawled.

"Actually Jack," Edi cut in, "according to my research on the extranet, humans take the act of a proposal quite seriously. It is a longstanding tradition on Earth to make quite a grand gesture of it. I think it is all quite romantic, what Commander Shepard is doing."

"Brown-noser," Jack grumbled.

"I'll not have any insubordination among the ranks!" Shepard bellowed in the most mock-authoritative voice she could muster.

The gaggle of girls in front of her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Remind me, Shepard," Garrus said. "What am I doing here, exactly?"

"Moral support," Shepard replied. "And to walk Legion."

"And what are the rest of us doing, Skipper?" Ashley asked, glancing around at the shops in the Silversun Strip.

"Right. A dress," Shepard replied. "I need a dress for tomorrow night. Something that says 'I'm being ridiculously romantic right now.' Think such a dress exists?"

"Oh we will _find_ such a dress," Tali said, that familiar competitive edge creeping into her voice.

Shepard grinned. "Okay troops, disperse!"

The "gaggle" of girls did so with gusto. Garrus hung back next to her side and they began window shopping. Or at least pretending to. Legion was pulling at his leash enthusiastically, but Garrus was keeping him under control, much to Shepard's relief. She was in no physical condition to be trying to restrain an excited varren pup.

"With all these romantic gestures of yours, you're making it pretty difficult for me to think of what to do for Tali," Garrus said, though his voice was playful.

"Oh that's easy. Know that movie 'Fleet and Flotila?' Just take her up on the balcony on the Citadel where they filmed it and pop the question. Make sure to include that line 'Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in a solar wind,' or whatever it is. She'll melt all over the place."

"Damn, Shepard. I was wrong. I thought you weren't a romantic," Garrus said with a chuckle. "Sometimes it amazes me how well you understand people."

"Aaaw Garrus. You do care," Shepard teased with a playful shove.

He coughed politely. "Yeah, well don't let it get to your head. You saved the damn galaxy, we can't have you going around _knowing_ how amazing you are."

"Say, there's a vid store not far from here. While the girls are on their mission, let's go get a special edition of 'Fleet and Flotilla' for Tali. With all the extra bonus features and stuff. She'll love it. Oh, and we need to find you a quarian wedding bracelet if you're going to propose."

He coughed again. "Whoa there, Shepard. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Tali and I have talked about it but . . . well let's just say this is one mission this turian is going to have to go alone."

Shepard peered at him, but decided against questioning him. "Okay, if you're sure. Not trying to push you or anything."

"What? Oh no, that's not it. It's just . . . I've actually already proposed."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard demanded.

"Well I knew you were planning to propose," he explained. "You and T'Soni have been through so much that I . . . well I didn't want to take away from your moment. I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I did, would I?"

"Oh Garrus," Shepard said with an endlessly fond smile. "You are the best friend this crazy human could ask for. You've been there for me from the very beginning. You've always had my back, even now. Don't think for a second you're taking away from my moment. We just saved the damn galaxy. This is _our_ moment."

Garrus coughed again. "Yes, well when you put it _that_ way . . ."

"Got something in your throat Vekarian?" Shepard said with a fond grin.

"Oh just the usual rubble," he replied without missing a beat. "Always seems to happen when I'm around you."

She laughed and squeezed his arm. "Come on Vekarian. You may have proposed, but I don't see a wedding band on her wrist. So let's get shopping."

"Wherever you lead, I follow," Garrus said with a smile.

She lifted her cane and used it to point to a nearby jewelry shop. "That seems like a good place to start. How about there?"

"If the store is awful, I'll hold you personally responsible."

She jabbed him in the chest with her raised cane and he laughed. "Come on. We don't have much time before the girls find what they're looking for. That only gives us a couple minutes to search."

They walked (or limped, in Shepard's case) to the jewelry shop. A volus business man behind the counter greeted them enthusiastically with a wave of his short arm.

"Ksssk Greetings, young lovers! What can I help you find today? Ksssk a lovely ring for the lovely lady? Ksssk or perhaps a turian wedding mask?"

Garrus coughed awkwardly. "Lovers . . .? What? Er n-no, we're not . . . we're just friends."

Shepard laughed at his adorable awkwardness. If turians could blush, she pictured his exoskeleton would be crimson by now. "The best of friends, Garrus," she said, giving him a playful slug on the arm. "Say! You never told me turians use wedding masks. What's the significance?"

Garrus fidgeted with his talons. "During the wedding ceremony, the couple wears the masks the entire time to symbolize the side of themselves only the public can see. Then when they are alone together, they remove the masks to show their partner that only they get to see their true self without the mask."

"Really?" Shepard said, grinning . "That's actually really sweet. Who knew you turians had a romantic side?"

He coughed again. "Yeah, well we don't really go around advertising it."

"Kssssk so perhaps I can find you some lovely ksssk matching friendship bracelets?" the volus sales guy asked hopefully.

"What?" Shepard looked at him. "No. We need to find this man a qurian wedding bracelet."

"Ksssk quarian, eh? Ksssk I am happy to accommodate all your romantic kssssk needs."

Shepard and Garrus chuckled as they let the volus shopkeeper lead them around and present his wares.

"So Garrus, how bossy am I allowed to be on the battlefield of romance?" Shepard said after they'd looked over about a hundred bracelets. Garrus was being so indecisive, even the polite facade of the volus shopkeeper was beginning to wane.

"I trust your judgment explicitly," Garrus said, looking up from staring at a silver bracelet lined with amethysts and sapphires.

"Oh thank the Goddess," Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. "Go with the one you're holding. She loves blue and purple. And those colors look better with silver than gold. So basically, you're holding the perfect one right now."

Garrus looked down at it, then back up at Shepard. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well I trusted you to save the damn galaxy, I guess I can trust you to pick the right wedding bracelet," Garrus said with a chuckle. "I'll take this one."

The volus shopkeeper's relief was practically audible. "Ksssk I'll ring you up at once, kssssk good sir."

When they made their way out of the jewelry store, Garrus softly put his talons on Shepard's arm. "Thanks, Shepard. I can always trust you to have my back and well . . . it really means a lot."

"And you've always had mine, Garrus. Thanks for being awesome!" Shepard said with a huge grin.

Right about then they saw Tali waving them down from across the Strip.

"The Mrs. calls," Garrus said with a chuckle.

"Off to the _other_ battlefield," Shepard said with a slightly resigned sigh.

They limped (well, Garrus walked) to where Tali was enthusiastically waving them over.

"We found it, Shepard," she said, her voice practically bursting with excitement. "The dress. It's the one. I mean like _the_ one."

Garrus and Shepard exchanged slightly hesitant looks, then followed Tali into the dress shop. When they entered, Shepard saw Ashley and her sister holding up one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. The shape was similar to that of traditional asari dresses, but it was pure white with beautifully intricate designs sewn into the body. It was reminiscent of the dress Liara had worn to the Silver Coast Casino, the only difference being it was a bit fancier.

The gaggle of girls (including Jack, suprisingly) were all positively beaming at her as they awaited her response. Shepard bit the inside of her lower lip to stop herself from smiling to widely.

"Soldiers!" she barked. "You've done well! I believe I may have to buy everyone a round of drinks at the Silver Coast Casino bar! What do you say?"

They all gave her a "woot!" and Garrus chuckled. "Well since you're buying, how can I say no?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** The stage is set! Have I been teasing all you hopeless romantics long enough about the proposal? XD Well too bad because I'm having way too much fun writing all the fluff leading up to it. XD

**P.S.** I wouldn't normally bastardize Feron, but it made a good setup for this scene. He seemed like a pretty good guy. Although, I just can't really imagine a universe where Shepard would be okay with someone who betrayed Liara _multiple times_. At least according to Liara, he betrayed her. She could be lying just to make Shepard jealous. XD

**P.P.S.** OMG. This chapter actually contains something other than fluff! Who knew?

**Additional Warning:** This chapter contains a . . . erm . . . really dirty lemon. Like, this lemon needs to take a damn shower it's so dirty. O_O

**Chapter 14  
**

"Wrex, I have a mission of the _utmost_ importance for you," Shepard said conspiratorially. She had invited him to the Silver Coast Casino to join her and her "gaggle" for drinks, and he of course hadn't turned her down. She didn't know a krogan in existence who would say no to free drinks.

"You want me to distract Liara while you decorate the apartment," he said, taking a huge chug of some unknown krogan swill.

"I need you to . . . wait. What? How did you know?" Shepard demanded.

"I didn't." He belched loudly. "But who else is going to be able to keep Liara busy all day without her getting suspicious? None of these pijaks have it in 'em."

Garrus snickered into his drink, nearly choking on it. Miranda and Jack folded their arms competitively, Tali coughed politely, and Ashley pursed her lips. Shepard glanced around at her table full of powerful friends.

"Congratulations, Wrex," Shepard laughed. "You've successfully managed to rile everyone at this table with a single sentence. That has to be a gift."

"His innate ability to offend people?" Tali hazarded.

Everyone at the table chortled.

"Pijaks, the lot of you," Wrex grunted. "I don't see Shepard asking any of _you_ to distract the asari."

"That's because we're all doing the important stuff. Like decorating the damn apartment for Shepard's ridiculously grand romantic proposal," Ashley retorted. "Speaking of, Skipper, I'm not going to help you clean up."

"That's what Glyph is for," Shepard said.

"He can do that?" Miranda asked.

"No idea. I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Shepard replied.

"What happened to your wrists?" Wrex asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Shepard hid her face behind her beer and took a huge chug. Her jacket wasn't quite long enough to cover her bruised wrists. "No comment," she mumbled.

"Damn!" Ashley laughed. "T'Soni will be the end of you yet, if you're not careful."

"Where the hell is Liara, anyway?" Wrex asked rather abruptly.

"Doing Broker stuff with Feron," Shepard said a bit more sourly than she intended. She couldn't help it. She didn't trust Feron. She liked to think she wasn't possessive of Liara, but there was something about that drell that rubbed her the wrong way. She wasn't threatened by him, but she didn't trust the way he looked at Liara. His gaze always lingered just a little too long.

"That pijak is still around?" Wrex barked. "Why the hell haven't you gotten rid of him?"

"Not exactly my call to make, Wrex," Shepard said. "He's Liara's friend, not mine."

"Well let me know when you need to hide the body. Tuchanka is a great place for that."

A chuckle rippled around the table again.

"Yeah, we all got your back on this one, Shepard," Garrus said. "I never liked that guy either."

"Criminals, the lot of you," Shepard said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Hey," Wrex growled. "You mess with Shepard, you mess with _me._"

"Here, here," everyone at the table agreed, raising their glasses.

"A toast to Shepard," Garrus said, raising his glass the highest. "We'd die for her, we'd kill for her, and we'd hide the damn body for her. To enduring friendships, to saving the galaxy, to falling in love along the way. And to Lady Luck. For somehow, some way, she brought Shepard home to us."

* * *

Shepard wobbled against her cane a bit when she reached her apartment door. She'd definitely had a few too many drinks at the casino and it had finally caught up to her. Her N7 jacket was askew, though she'd been trying to straighten it all the way back to the apartment, and her hair was messy from dancing with Wrex (at his insistence). She had a feeling her intoxication would be impossible to hide from Liara, too. Not that she felt she needed to. Liara seemed to get a kick out of how alcohol affected Shepard, and she'd certainly taken advantage of Shepard on more than one occasion while intoxicated. She took a moment longer than normal to focus her eyes on her omni-tool and punch in the door code. It slid open and the first thing that greeted her eyes was a dejected looking Legion, locked in his cage. His cage was padded and very roomy, but he looked quite gloomy nonetheless.

"Aw," she she said, limping to his cage. "Why does Liara have you caged up, little guy?"

She opened the cage door and he bashed his head against her legs in cheerful greeting. She slowly lowered herself to her knees with a grimace of pain and worked the excited pup over with a vigorous belly rub. She was about to begin searching for her bondmate when she heard voices in the office. Legion rolled to his feet with a low growl, suddenly focusing a look of pure wrath toward the office.

Shepard chuckled and ruffled the scales on his head. "Yeah, I don't like him either."

She hoisted herself back to her feet and began heading toward the office. Legion followed her silently, like he was on the prowl for drell meat. Shepard stopped near the fountain when she heard her name come up in the escalating conversation. She moved behind the corner, out of sight of the office.

"You asked Garrus?" Feron growled. "Garrus? That meat-head wouldn't know the first thing about information brokering! I worked for the old Shadow Broker for Six years. Six years!"

"I know," Liara replied, the irritated strain in her voice apparent. "That's not why-."

"I was there for you, damn it. I was there for you when everyone else abandoned you. I was there when you needed help finding Shepard's body, I was there when you fell apart; I saw all those bitter tears you cried over her. How many times did I wipe them away? I helped you reclaim your strength! And no one knows the system better than I do! How could you ask Garrus and not me!"

A deep growl rumbled through Legion's throat, and the spines on his back raised threateningly. He took a menacing step forward, but Shepard held up a hand to stop him. She didn't particularly like the image in her head of Feron touching Liara, even to comfort her, but she knew there wasn't really a right time to walk in on a fight like this. She felt guilty for listening in, but she also couldn't bring herself to leave.

"Feron!" Liara snapped, silencing the drell. "This isn't up for debate. And don't ever insult Garrus in front of me again. I appreciate everything you've done, but to be honest, I don't think you're ready for the responsibility. Garrus has years of leadership experience. I want a team to replace me, not just one person."

"A team?!" Feron practically shouted. "And you didn't think it was important enough to run this by me? Are you even going to ask if I want to be on it?"

"I'm asking you now," Liara retorted. She paused to sigh in annoyance. "Look. I don't want to fight about this. Do you want to be on the team or not?"

"How could you do this to me?" Feron asked, his voice lowering. "Do you think I spent all that time helping you for no reason? Why do you think I helped you three years ago when you went looking for Shepard's body? Why do you think, Liara? Why do you think I betrayed the damn Shadow Broker for you?"

"What do you want me to say, Feron?" Liara asked, emotion lacing the edges of her voice. "What can I possibly say to that?"

"All I've ever wanted you to say is that you want me!" he replied, his candidness surprising Shepard. "I've wanted you to see that I wasn't the one who abandoned you then waltzed back into your life expecting to just pick up where you left off! I wasn't the one who always put the mission above you, who constantly put your life in peril, who turned you into a killer. And I most certainly wasn't the one who killed your mother right in front your eyes!"

Shepard heard Liara's hand make contact with Feron's face with a ferocious slap.

When Liara spoke, her voice took on a tone Shepard had never heard in her bondmate before-a dangerously quiet tone of pure liquid hate. "Get_ out_."

Shepard took that as her cue to "see him out." She ditched her cane (though her legs protested painfully) and moved forward with Legion close on her heels.

"Liara, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like tha-," he stopped when he suddenly noticed Shepard leaning against the door frame behind him.

She fixed him with one of her looks that had a tendency to make people cower in fear. "I believe she told you to leave."

He didn't wait for a second warning. He took one look at Shepard and the snarling varren then fled. She gave him a few moments head start before signaling Legion to follow. He did so with a vengeful snarl. She turned back to Liara with a look of concern.

"You okay?"

Liara didn't look at Shepard, just tightened her grip on the back of the office chair she was leaning on. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Ten years of N7 training will do that. I haven't lost my memory, just my ability to walk properly."

"That's not what I . . . I'm sorry." Liara sighed and hung her head in frustration. Shepard could see her visibly trying to gain control of herself. "This whole day hasn't gone how I wanted it to. And that most certainly wasn't how I wanted to end it."

Shepard pushed herself off the door frame and moved behind Liara, wrapping her arms around her. "Hey," she said, softly kissing Liara's shoulder. "What can I do to make it better?"

Liara turned in Shepard's arms to look at her, those cerulean eyes piercing into her as if searching for something she herself didn't fully understand. Then without warning, Liara slammed her lips against Shepard's in a violent kiss, pushing her back toward the wall. Shepard winced at the force of Liara's advance, stumbling as her sore legs tried to keep up.

"Mmph-! Liara!" Shepard gasped in pain when her back hit the wall. "Stop!"

Liara tore her lips away and her head fell forward on Shepard's shoulder. She heard a shuddering cry escape Liara as she tightened her arms around Shepard.

"I'm sorry, Shepard," she whispered between soft sobs. "I'm sorry . . . I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Shepard closed her arms around her bondmate. She was glad she at least had the wall to support some of her weight; her legs were determined to remind her that she was still injured. She was panting and feeling slightly conflicted about her current predicament. She knew if she hadn't stopped Liara they would have had sex, but she also knew it wasn't what Liara wanted. Liara wanted reassurance, but the way she was going about it was making it difficult for Shepard to be a "gentleman." She took several slow, deep breaths, willing her arousal away. It never seemed to take much for Liara to turn her on, but in moments such as these, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

She bit into her lower lip to redirect some of the pain in her legs. She'd already walked around on them more than she should have and they were letting her know it. "It's okay," Shepard said, running a hand up behind Liara's neck. But it didn't feel okay. Feron's words were ringing in her mind. "_I wasn't the one who always put the mission above you, who constantly put your life in peril, who turned you into a killer, and I certainly wasn't the one who killed your mother right in front your eyes . . ."_ What if Liara agreed with him? Shepard bit the side of her tongue until she tasted blood. What if he was right? Had she turned Liara into a killer?

Liara pulled back and looked at Shepard with tear-stained eyes. Concern crept over her face when she saw doubt reflected in Shepard's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Liara asked.

There was something about the way Liara was looking at her that made it impossible for Shepard to pretend it was. It wasn't. How could it be? "Feron . . . he was right, wasn't he? I . . . I made you into a killer, I killed your mother right in front of you . . ."

Liara placed her fingertips over Shepard's lips. She rested her forehead against Shepard's and closed her eyes. "No. Don't."

"Liara, I . . ." Shepard started again, but Liara shook her head.

"Don't, Shepard. I made my own choices. You didn't force me to go with you, I _chose_ to go with you on every mission we went on. And you didn't kill my mother, I was there! She was indoctrinated! She overtaxed her body, she pushed her biotics too far. Damn it, Shepard, I shouldn't have to explain this to you!"

Shepard silenced Liara with a forceful kiss and tightened her arms around the asari. She wanted Feron's words out of her mind. She wanted that poison out of her soul. She felt emotion boiling up inside her, tainted and ugly.

Guilt.

Liara pressed her body against Shepard's, and she felt a pulse of biotic energy surround them. She didn't even pull back to ask what it was. She didn't care. All she wanted was to fuck Liara until she couldn't feel anything anymore, to lose herself, to forget everything her heart was trying to feel. _"Shepard . . ."_ she felt more than heard Liara whisper in her mind. _"Let me in."_

She nodded once into the kiss, her hands traveling around Liara's body to forcefully unzip the asari's N7 hoodie. Unlike Shepard had done earlier, Liara didn't stop her. She instead deepened the kiss and moments later Shepard felt Liara flood into her mind. She didn't hear any specific words or see any images, mostly she felt Liara's need. As the meld deepened and they began sharing sensation, Shepard felt concern ripple through Liara.

_"Shepard, why didn't you tell me?"_ she asked through the meld when she felt the pain in Shepard's legs.

_"Because I don't care,"_ she sent back, unhooking Liara's bra then threw it on the ground.

Liara's fists tightened around the fabric of Shepard's jacket. She felt Liara's concern and slight irritation at Shepard's disregard of her injuries. Then she felt herself being levitated off her feet with a biotic lift and she let out a sigh of relief to have the weight off her legs and spine. Liara encompassed them both in the lift and flew them to the couch in living room. Shepard landed on top of Liara and a moment later their lips were colliding again in another hungry kiss. Shepard felt her jacket being torn from her shoulders, followed by her shirt. The couch quickly proved to be an inadequate space for what was building between them, and Liara rolled them off of it, catching them in another lift before they hit the floor for a softer landing.

Blue hands made quick work of her cargo pants and remaining underwear, and soon Shepard lay naked next to her lover. Liara bit Shepard's lip hard when they kissed again, demanding Shepard's complete and undivided attention. She knew what Liara was doing and it was working. She was offering herself to Shepard as a battleground on which to release her emotion, and in turn, using Shepard for her own.

It was Shepard's undoing. For the first time in her life, she let go of the tight control she kept of herself. She felt Liara's slight apprehension at what she'd just unleashed, but her lust equaled Shepard's, overriding any fear she felt. Shepard tore off Liara's cargo pants and underwear together and paused for a moment to rake her eyes over her lover's naked blue skin. Liara's breath caught in her throat from the look she was receiving and her cheeks flushed dark purple.

Shepard climbed over Liara on all fours, both straddling her and trapping her beneath her. Her lips hovered over Liara's for a moment to silently demand Liara's complete surrender. Liara pulled her into another bruising kiss, her own need matching Shepard's in every way. Shepard was beyond tenderness or foreplay at this point, all she felt was a clawing _want_. She plunged deeper and deeper into the meld until she penetrated every thought, every inch of Liara's mind. With a thoroughness only Shepard could accomplish, she undressed every dark corner of Liara's mind until the asari felt utterly naked and exposed in front of her beautiful Commander. And in turn, Liara saw Shepard as no one else would ever see her. She too was completely naked and exposed without her ever-present veil of tight control. When Shepard was at last satisfied with her exploration into the asari's mind, she sent a powerfully vivid image to Liara that had the asari crying out as her body reacted to it.

Shepard sent a flurry of images that played out like a high definition, interactive, 3-D vid. In it, she violated Liara in every possible way with her tongue, penetrated every part of her, licked every inch of that addicting blue skin. She showed herself pushing Liara's legs open, then lowering her head down to feast on the wet blue flesh awaiting between her thighs. Liara screamed out Shepard's name as she came hard in her mouth, her fluid spilling down Shepard's chin and onto the floor beneath them. Shepard then shifted over Liara, positioning herself between Liara's thighs. She held onto Liara's leg with one hand and the couch with the other, then pressed her clitoris against Liara's awaiting azure. Then she began grinding against the asari, slowly at first, then more rapidly as the need for climax began pulling at them. Shepard completed the image by coming hard against Liara's azure, fluid spilling from them both, and down Liara's hips and legs.

It was too much for both of them. The imagined orgasm brought reality crashing back around them, and their bodies followed what their minds had just experienced. The scream they'd shared in their minds also carried into reality, filling the air with the sound only sex could create. They writhed against one another, clinging to whatever they could hold onto. Their fluid spread over the other's leg as they rode out the orgasm until both of them collapsed, breathless, and emotionally and physically spent.

* * *

They lay panting on the floor for sometime as they recovered, Shepard lying mostly on top of Liara. Although she felt completely drained, Liara's mind was spinning. She'd never experienced Shepard losing control like that. It was invigorating and terrifying, yet also powerfully intoxicating. The human's dominating will had completely taken her by surprise, overpowered her, and penetrated so deeply within her mind, she knew she was forever changed by it. To experience that incredible willpower so personally, so closely, and to feel Shepard inside her every thought was enthralling. She'd just been dominated by the very willpower that had ended the reapers. She shuddered in delight at the thought.

Shepard ran her hand up Liara's arm and laced their fingers. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Liara wasn't quite sure how to reply to that. She wanted to say yes, but that wouldn't be totally truthful. So instead she said, "You first."

Shepard smiled softly at the reference. "Very fair. Am I okay? Yeah. But I meant . . . are _you_ okay? I've never lost control like that before. I didn't . . . hurt you, did I?"

"No," Liara reassured her. "You made me feel truly naked, exposed, and perhaps violated even, but also more safe than I've ever felt. You've _seen_ me, Shepard. And I've seen you. And here I lay more in love with you now than ever before." The look of complete adoration and love the human gave her made Liara's heart ache. "Oh my sweet, beautiful Commander. Look at you . . ." she breathed, pulling Shepard in for a soft kiss.

Shepard held the kiss until Liara pulled back, and just like that, Liara knew control had been given back to her. Never had she felt more safe, more protected, or loved than in that moment. "I love you, Liara T'Soni," Shepard whispered, holding her gaze with those piercing violet eyes of hers.

Even as Shepard spoke, Liara remembered Feron's words, and why they had ended up like this. "You do know I never once blamed you for Benezia, right?"

Shepard looked away, her brow furrowing slightly. "I know. I think . . . I think he just pissed me off because he has no idea what he's talking about. He has no idea what we've been through. He has no idea what I've sacrificed just to keep you alive, what you've sacrificed just to stay by my side. Have you killed because of me? Yes. That is my burden to bear. Does that make you a killer? No, and he's a damn idiot for saying it."

"We gave _everything_ for this war," Liara said, putting her hand on Shepard's cheek. "And somewhere along the road I lost my innocence. Stop blaming yourself for that. Everyone loses their innocence in war. If you must blame someone, blame the reapers. Every bit of pain and guilt you've felt is on _them_, not you!"

She saw Shepard's shoulders and jawline relax in resignation. She knew her words hadn't completely allayed her Commander's worry, but it was a start. "Thanks, Liara," she said softly. "And thanks for standing up for me. And for letting me in, letting me lose control. I've never let go like that. Never."

Liara pulled Shepard in for another kiss, this one endlessly tender in contrast to the rest of the evening. "I know," she whispered.

With the last of her strength, Liara used a biotic lift to carry them to their bed and nestled under the covers and into her lover's arms. Despite all they'd been through, despite all they'd endured, somehow, some way they still found happiness in each other's arms. Against all odds, their love survived. Even as she drifted off to sleep, Liara's arms tightened around her beloved Commander. _I'll always love you, my beloved. Always and forever._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hmm . . . that last chapter gave me ideas. Like, I should write more mindfucking scenes. Whew! Okay. Onward with the fluff! And by fluff, I mean, set the stage for the proposal! I was going to do the proposal in this chapter, but it ended up way longer than I originally intended, so you'll just have to wait one more chapter! XD

**Chapter 15**

Shepard lay spooning behind her sleeping Liara, lightly running her fingers through the ridges in her crest. She felt such an overwhelming tenderness building up inside her that it was proving difficult not to wake her. During the war she so rarely got to wake up next to Liara that she cherished moments such as these. She loved the feel of Liara's naked skin against her own, the feel of her body softly rising and falling with every breath, and the feel of her heartbeat pulsing through her warm skin. She felt giddy knowing that later today, she was going to ask her beloved bondmate to be hers forever, that she would get to wake up like this next to her every day for the rest of her life.

"Mmmm, Shepard . . .," Liara murmured, though she was still very much asleep.

A huge grin forced its way on Shepard's lips. That was no-hands-down the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't help herself anymore. She began showering Liara's neck, crest, cheeks, shoulders, and lips with a barrage of kisses until her bondmate at last awoke with a protesting giggle. She planted Liara with an enthusiastic kiss then pulled back with a grimace when she realized her lip had split open from their "activities" last night.

"Aw, you poor thing," Liara crooned, lightly kissing Shepard's injured lip. "I think I need to be a little more careful until you're all healed up."

"Please don't," Shepard said with a smirk. "I enjoy your enthusiasm."

"Oh Shepard," Liara sighed happily. "Last night was amazing."

"Speaking of," Shepard said, suddenly remembering something Liara said last night. "I overheard you say you were going to ask Garrus to lead the new Shadow Broker team. What did you mean?"

"Oh. That," she said with a look of disappointment. "That was supposed to be a surprise. I offered the job to Garrus and a few others. I know you don't want me to be the Shadow Broker, especially since I'm pregnant, so I wanted to pass it on to someone else. It was to be a gift."

Shepard gazed at Liara for several moments, her heart once again overflowing with tenderness for the asari. "It is a very sweet gift. But . . . is it what you want? Do you want to quit being the Shadow Broker?"

"I'd be lying if I said I won't miss having so much knowledge at my fingertips, but I trust Garrus completely. Sifting through piles of data may be boring for some, but I find it rather therapeutic. I love that moment when I find the answer I've been looking for after hours, and sometimes days, of searching."

Another amused grin found its way onto Shepard's lips. "You are impossibly cute. Did you know that?"

Liara's eyebrow twitched and she gave Shepard a look of amused annoyance. "Cute?"

"What? You can be cute and sexy. I have found you blur the lines between them masterfully."

"Nice recovery, Commander," she said with a cheeky look.

Shepard leaned down and silenced her cheeky asari with another kiss. It began growing heated when the doorbell buzzed. Shepard was both disappointed and relieved. She had a feeling she should be saving her energy for what she had planned for the evening, but she found it pretty much impossible to turn Liara down when it came to intimacy.

She flipped on her omni-tool. "Who is it and what do you want?"

She heard Wrex chuckle over the comm. "Am I interrupting something? Well too bad. I'm here for the asari."

"What?" Liara said with a surprised giggle.

"I've been saying I'm going to take you to lunch for years. It's time I did before I get back to Tuchanka."

Liara blinked, then looked quizzically at Shepard. She shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't know a thing."

Liara narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing Shepard suspiciously, but she didn't argue. Shepard hid her sigh of relief when Liara stood and covered herself in her robe, then headed down to let the krogan in. The biggest challenge in hiding a surprise from a nosy information broker was that she was a nosy information broker. Shepard chuckled at the thought. She put her robe on, grabbed her cane, then followed Liara downstairs.

Wrex and Liara were in the kitchen, and the krogan was already helping himself to a pot of coffee. He didn't bother pouring it in a mug-he was drinking it straight out of the pot. Shepard shook her head with a grin. "Save some for me there, buddy?"

"Get your own," he barked. "I need something to tide me over while I wait for your girlfriend to get dressed." He looked Liara up and down. "Because something tells me she ain't wearing anything beneath that robe."

"Is this always going to be a thing?" Liara turned to Shepard with a mock-accusatory look. "Your team always making comments about our sex-life?"

Shepard blinked. That was the first time she'd heard Liara actually admit aloud that they _did_ have a sex life. In fact, it was the first time she'd heard Liara use the word "sex."

"Yes," Wrex answered. "We all want to make sure Shepard's getting lucky after all that shit she's been through. Hell, both of you should be getting lucky. You taking care of Liara's needs, Shepard?"

Shepard coughed back a laugh. "I'm doing my best."

* * *

Shepard planted her hands on her hips and glared over her massively over-sized apartment. The gaggle of girls she'd invited along were playing around more than accomplishing things. She was beginning to question her decision to get a bunch of girls in on the plan. The only one who seemed even remotely interested in decorating was Ashley's sister, Abby. But she was also the only one getting paid, so Shepard supposed that was fair. Everyone else (Ash, Jack, Miranda, Kasumi, Tali, Traynor, and Edi) was chatting away or . . . well really just chatting. She was about to try and make them get something accomplished when she suddenly saw Jack grab Miranda by the wrist and haul her off toward the nearest bathroom. Shepard threw her hands up in exasperation. That was all she needed; having the two of them ruining her bathroom.

"Jack, Miranda!" she snapped. "Whereas I can certainly understand certain _needs_ build up, can you please just focus on the task at hand?"

"What, us?" Miranda said, feigning innocence. "I needed to use the bathroom."

"You two are no longer allowed to work in the same room. Save it for the party I'm throwing this weekend. Then you can have all the sex in the bathroom you want. Just make sure you lock the doors, and make sure Tali isn't on the floor when you go in."

Tali about choked on the alcoholic beverage she was currently imbibing. When the girls got back to work, Kasumi came up next to Shepard and gave her a warm hug.

"It's good to see you smiling, Shepard," she said with a grin. "Thanks for inviting me along. I am quite the romantic, you know."

"I had a feeling," Shepard replied.

"Oh! I have something to show you!" She surprised Shepard by actually lowering her ever-present hood, then moved her black hair off her neck, revealing a black and red N7 tattoo. "I had Jack hook me up with a tattoo artist on the Citadel. How does it look?"

"Badass," Shepard said with an approving nod.

"It's not as big as Jack's but I didn't want to out-do hers."

"She hasn't shown me yet. I may have to corner her at some point and make her show me. I'm curious."

"Oh, well you didn't hear it with me. Anyway, I wanted to thank you, Shepard," she said in a more serious tone.

"What, for dragging you along into a suicide mission?" Shepard hazarded.

Kasumi grinned, but Shepard saw that it was laced with sorrow. "Thank you for trusting me. It's not something I'm accustomed to in my line of work."

"As long as you don't steal Liara's wedding ring, we're good," Shepard teased.

Kasumi giggled. "That is one item I can safely say I will _never_ attempt to steal. I'd rather not have the full wrath of Commander Shepard reigning down upon me like the Apocalypse of old."

Shepard snickered. "Carry on, Miss Goto."

Shepard left the girls to the downstairs then made her way to her bedroom. This was one room she wanted to decorate alone. She pressed some buttons on her omni-tool and a minute later Bailey's face appeared.

"Hey Bailey," she smiled. "You about ready on your end?"

"I'm still pulling a few strings," he replied. "How much time do I have?"

"I think Wrex can stall her for a couple more hours at least. If he gets Grunt in on it, which he may have to, I'd say five more hours."

Bailey chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, I heard about the incident at the krogan statue involving the fellow named 'Grunt.' Well just give me the word when you're ready."

"Will do. Thanks Bailey."

"Anything for you, Shepard," he said, giving her a rare smile.

She turned off her omni-tool and set to work on the bedroom. The stage was set.

* * *

Liara was beginning to feel haggard and slightly harassed. Not only had Wrex taken her to lunch at the most expensive (and slow-moving) restaurant on the whole damn Citadel, but then he insisted on taking her to Armax to watch a hanar face down a small legion of mechs. It was quite an impressive display of battlefield prowess, but it certainly wasn't her idea of fun. She didn't actually enjoy fighting or watching it, but he seemed so happy about it that she went along with it. After two hours of humoring the krogan, though, her patience was wearing thin. He seemed to sense this, so he took pity on her. He seemed reluctant to let her go, which she found odd, but she also knew the krogan had a soft spot for her. That and he probably didn't want to go back to Tuchanka just yet due to all the enthusiastic female krogan. She bit back a grin.

They were headed to the game arcade when they saw a crowd surrounding one of the game kiosks and none other than Zaeed and Grunt were battling it out in a game of Shattered Eezo. Zaeed was currently winning and Grunt looked like he was about two seconds away from going postal.

"What the hell are you pijaks doing here?" Wrex asked, coming up to watch the game. Liara didn't say anything. She didn't at all trust the look of complete frustration on Grunt's face.

"Kicking this sorry krogan's ass from here to hell and back again," Zaeed boasted.

On cue, Zaeed's game avatar shattered the head of Grunt's and it fell to the floor. The game declared Zaeed the winner with an overkill of flashing lights and sound effects. It proved bo be too much for the adolescent krogan. Without any kind of warning, he tackled Zaeed to the ground with a murderous growl of rage. The two of them started up such a violent fight that within moments the crowd in the arcade was in on it. It quickly escalated into a full-blown riot.

Liara moved out of the way of the brawl, shaking her head in annoyance all the while. She activated her omni-tool and dialed Captain Bailey. His face appeared a few seconds later.

"Miss T'Soni?" he said. "Everything all right?"

"You should probably send some C-Sec officers to the game arcade at the Silversun Strip. Zaeed and Grunt are fighting."

"Oh that's just great. Now I gotta make more red-tape disappear. It's not like I can just go around arresting friends of Shepard," he grumbled. "I swear, I'm beginning to think Shepard is more trouble than she's worth."

Liara gave him a slightly stern look and he held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. I'm sending some guys over now."

"Thank you Captain Bailey," she said with a patient sigh.

Half an hour later, Liara inexplicably found herself in a jail cell with the rioters at C-Sec headquarters. She went over the events of the past half hour in her mind over and over and still couldn't find a logical explanation for her current predicament. C-Sec had shown up, broke up the fight, calmed the rioters, then arrested everyone implicated in the debacle. The C-Sec officer in charge of the arrests had been quite nice about it all, but he showed quite a remarkable lack in judgement by arresting innocent bystanders. And to top it off, the cell she and her friends shared had a tech and biotic dampening field surrounding it, making it impossible to call Shepard.

She felt a pang of guilt. She really didn't want to have to call the most influentially powerful woman in the known galaxy just to clear up a ridiculous oversight. She sighed in annoyance.

"Where did that C-Sec officer go? And why haven't we been allowed to call anyone?" she asked Wrex. "What happened to C-Sec since the war ended? Did they decide they no longer needed to do their jobs?"

Wrex shrugged. "C-Sec arrests me every time I come to the Citadel. So this is business as usual for me."

"Maybe the asshole in charge is just on a fucking power trip," Zaeed said, flipping off the security camera in the cell.

Liara looked around the cell and realized she was the only female present, though she didn't feel particularly threatened by the rioters. Sitting between Grunt and Wrex may have had something to do with it, though. Grunt was glaring the other men down like he was ready for another fight.

"And why did C-Sec put us all in the same cell . . .?" she wondered aloud. "Captain Bailey might want to rethink his choice in officers."

"Maybe he just knows that I'll tear any one of these idiot's entrails out through their assholes if they so much as look at you funny," Zaeed growled, glaring down the other rioters like they were all the worst rapists and murderers in the galaxy. He looked quite the frightening sight, too, with his face bleeding in multiple places from his battle with Grunt.

Grunt chuckled next to Liara. "You're all right, Zaeed."

"I want a rematch at Armax when we get the fuck out of here," Zaeed shot back. "It's nice to have a worthy opponent."

Liara placed a calming hand on the adolescent krogan's arm. She could tell he was moments away from another fight, but her touch seemed to make him reconsider. She sighed. She felt like a babysitter, surrounded by all these ruffians. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and Captain Bailey appeared. He glanced over the crowd with a look of complete amusment, then looked at Liara.

"How in the hell did you get tied into all this, Miss T'Soni?"

"It's my fault!" Zaeed jumped to her defense.

"I dragged her into it!" Wrex added.

"It's Zaeed's fault!" Grunt growled.

Liara held up a patient hand to silence all three of them. "Captain, this is all just a misunderstanding. Zaeed and Grunt had a small disagreement over a game of Shattered Eezo and these lovely gentlemen-" she gestured to the rest of the rioters- "got a little over-excited. But no one was harmed, and the damage was minimal. I'd be happy to cover any expense for the damage caused at the arcade."

Bailey's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "You most certainly won't cover a single credit of the damage, Miss T'Soni," he said firmly. "If anyone is going to, it's going to be _those_ two." He jerked his thumb in Grunt and Zaeed's direction.

"The damn krogan started it!" Zaeed barked.

Grunt snarled at him, but Bailey stopped another argument. "Shut it!" he growled. "You two, stay. The rest of you, get the hell out before I change my damn mind."

Zaeed and Grunt glared each other down as the rest of the crowd began funneling out. Liara waited until everyone was out then approached Bailey.

"Is everything okay, Captain?" she asked in concern. "Why did your officer arrest everyone like that?"

"Oh everyone's still a little on edge since the war," he brushed it off. "Sorry for the trouble. Let me give you a ride home."

"Oh that won't be necessary . . ." she tried but he held up a hand.

"I insist."

She looked at Wrex and he nodded. "It's all right. I need to get back to the Embassy anyway for some damn diplomatic shit."

"Very well. Thank you Captain."

Liara hugged Wrex goodbye then followed Bailey to the transit cars. He opened the door for her and she didn't miss the strange look he gave her. He looked . . . amused? Excited? She wasn't sure, but she did get the strong feeling he knew something she didn't. When they were airborne she decided to ask.

"Care to explain what that was all about?"

She saw his lip twitch in a smile. "Well hey, would you look at that?" he dodged the question, nodding his head to something out the window.

When she followed his eyes out the window, her hand fluttered to her mouth to catch the gasp that escaped her lips. The biggest, most beautiful display of holographic fireworks she'd ever seen was exploding in front of them over the Presidium. It was so large it could easily be seen by the entire Citadel, but that wasn't what had her so mesmerized. Shaped perfectly within the colorful explosions read the words, "I LOVE YOU LIARA T'SONI."

Bailey chuckled from the seat next to her. "I guess Shepard _really_ wanted to make sure you knew she loves you."

"You knew about this?" she asked a bit breathlessly. She was feeling more than a little light-headed.

"I don't know anything. I'm just cop," he replied, his grin widening. She saw right through the blatant lie, but she didn't press him on the matter. She had a feeling that whatever Shepard had been plotting for the past couple weeks was about to come to fruition.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Okay okay! I'll stop teasing y'all about the proposal! XD

**Warning:** Let the proposal lemons commence!

**P.S.:** I dedicate the part in the elevator to you, LitNiche! Thanks for the inspiration! ^_^

**Chapter 16**

Liara wasn't at all sure what to expect as she stepped out of Bailey's transit car. He had refused to say a word on the matter the rest of the way back to the apartment, but his broad grin certainly gave her a clue. Shepard had been thorough in hiding her plans from Liara, though. She had _not_ seen that fireworks show coming. She vaguely remembered something Shepard had whispered when she thought Liara had fallen asleep: "I love you, and soon the galaxy will know it."

Apparently Shepard meant that _literally_.

The Citadel was the political hub of the damn galaxy. She wasn't sure if she should feel incredibly flattered or terribly embarrassed, or possibly both. She'd already received a flood of calls from their friends, starting with Emily Wong and Diana Allers, who of course both wanted exclusive interviews. She finally had to shut off her Omni-tool. Not only did she not want to talk to anyone until she talked to Shepard, but she didn't want the galaxy intruding tonight. Tonight, she was going to show Shepard how much she loved _her_. And what she had in mind had no place on galactic news.

She felt a wonderful giddiness building in her as she stepped out of the elevator and hustled down the hallway to the apartment. As she approached it, she saw an odd sight. One of her dresses (that she'd only ever worn once on the Normandy after defeating the Shadow Broker) was hanging on the door with a note attached it. Even from across the hall she could see it said "WEAR ME PLEASE." When she reached the door, Glyph appeared through it, startling her. His color had been reprogrammed to a soft shade of pink and he was wearing his festive bowtie. She bit back a grin.

"Good evening, Dr. T'Soni," he said in his cheerful voice. "Commander Shepard requested that I relay a message and provide cover for you to change in."

A holographic changing barrier appeared next to him.

"Thanks . . .?" she said, pulling the dress from the door and began disrobing behind the barrier. "What's the message from Shepard?"

A hologram of the earlier fireworks display appeared over him, showing the same "I LOVE YOU LIARA T'SONI" as it had earlier. "She told me to tell you it is a reiteration of her earlier message."

The grin which was still on her face turned into a wide smile that warmed her to the very core of her being. She hastened to finish changing then took a moment to straighten herself and the dress. Then she slid her feet into the provided heels, and Glyph opened the door for her.

The sight that met her eyes overwhelmed her, stole her breath away. The entire main floor of the apartment had been elegantly decorated with flower garlands and candles, and dozens of paper lanterns hung on long strings from the ceiling. A large, breathtakingly beautiful vase of Rannoch Lilies sat perched atop the grand piano-her favorite flower in the known universe. The only light in the apartment came from the candles covering almost every surface in the apartment and all the blinds had been drawn.

Pink sakura blossoms began falling from the ceiling like snow as she crossed the threshold and into the apartment, and Glyph settled into the piano and began playing their song. Her hand once again fluttered to her mouth to catch a gasp. When her eyes made their way to the balcony, her heart skipped a beat, then began pounding in her chest. Standing there leaning against the rail, stood her lovely Commander wearing the most beautiful, most elegant dress she'd ever seen. The dress was a tradional asari gown, used only by the asari for very formal events. It was easy to forget that the formidable woman could be incredibly feminine when she put her mind to it. Her beautiful red hair was styled in a flattering hairdo around her face, and her lips were covered in a delicious-looking lip gloss. And to top off the gorgeous scene, Shepard was wearing a smile that melted every inch of Liara's heart.

Liara ascended the stairs with deliberately slow steps, feasting her eyes on her bondmate all the while. She'd never seen Shepard looking so soft, so feminine, or so beautiful, and she wanted to savor every moment before she peeled her out of that lovely dress. Which she had every intention of doing.

When she reached the human, Shepard lifted Liara's hands to her lips and kissed her fingertips with infinite tenderness. Liara's breath caught in her throat from just that simple action. She had never so thoroughly ensnared by Shepard's tenderness before; not like this. She was completely cocooned by it, trapped by it. She was entirely at Shepard's mercy and it was _wonderful_.

Shepard pressed her body against Liara's and their lips met in a kiss filled with passion and promise. Liara's knees almost buckled. With one simple kiss, Shepard successfully wrapped Liara around her little finger. Liara had never wanted to meld so much in her life, to feel every emotion hiding in those enthralling fuchsia eyes. She was right where Shepard wanted her and she knew the human knew it.

Liara protested softly when Shepard pulled back to gaze at her. But she quickly forgot why she had protested when she saw absolute love and adoration filling Shepard's eyes. Her heart again skipped a beat and she was left breathless. Shepard broke the gaze after a few moments to reach for a small box resting on the railing Liara hadn't noticed before. When Shepard opened it, the emotion that had been building within Liara spilled from her eyes in the form of the most happy tears she'd ever cried in her life. A beautiful ring made of White Thessian Diamond lay inside, but it wasn't the ring that caused her tears. It was from knowing what that ring represented.

"It would make me the happiest human in this entire galaxy," Shepard took Liara's hand and slid the ring up her left ring finger so gently it made her entire left side tingle in delight, _"_if you would allow me to be yours for the rest of my life." Shepard's voice was so soft, so tender, _so_ loving. Liara was certain she couldn't have denied the human anything at all in that moment. Her bondmate brought her fuchsia eyes up again to pierce every inch of Liara's soul with a single look. "Marry me, Liara T'Soni?"

Liara didn't trust her voice so instead she answered with an impassioned kiss. She answered with every fiber of her being. She could feel the meld she so desired clawing its way through her body and she sent out an inquisitive tendril to her lover's mind. Shepard didn't hesitate to open herself to Liara. A moment later Liara cascaded into Shepard's mind, filling the human's every thought with a single word.

_'Yes!'_

Shepard's happiness at the simple word overwhelmed Liara so much she actually went weak at the knees. Shepard caught her in an embrace filled with tenderness and held her tightly for a long time. After a few minutes of happily crying in each other's arms, Liara could feel a light laugh bubbling up in Shepard's throat through the meld.

"We're such girls," Shepard said, brushing Liara's tears away with a grin. "You'd think with all my military bravado I'd be able to keep it together for a simple proposal. And yet here I stand, crying like the girl I am. I guess I can't be too macho. You probably wouldn't like me if I was too manly. Your entire race is female, after all."

"Probably not," Liara said with a cheeky smile. "It would be a terrible tragedy for me if I never got to see you in this dress. Which, by the way, you look _gorgeous_ in, fiance of mine."

Shepard's smile broadened. "I could get used to you calling me 'fiance.' And especially 'wife.'"

"Mmm," Liara purred. "Wife does have quite the ring to it, doesn't it?" She suddenly pulled back when she remembered the bizarre events of the day, ending in quite a beautiful fireworks display. "You wouldn't _happen_ to know anything about a fight that broke out between Grunt and Zaeed, would you?"

Shepard plastered an innocent look all over her face and shrugged.

"I see," Liara said, lowering her voice to a more seductive tone. "And you are of course _oblivious_ of my incarceration earlier? Or the brawl that happened? Or the fact that Wrex dragged me all over the Citadel?"

Shepard continued her failed look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. Wait, you were incarcerated? Good goddess I'm marrying a criminal."

"It _was_ you!" Liara exclaimed with a triumphant smile. Then she glared Shepard down with an accusatory look. "You got me arrested! Not only that, you got me arrested with a bunch of drunk, brawling, rioting _men_!"

Shepard laughed. "What? I had to keep you distracted somehow, and keep it a surprise. Plus, I knew Zaeed, Wrex, and Grunt had your back. There was never a moment I wasn't in complete control of the situation. If any of those men would have tried a damn thing, they would have had the full wrath of three of the most dangerous men in the galaxy reigning down on them. And if any of them survived that, they'd have _me_ to deal with."

Liara put her face mere centimeters in front of Shepard's. "Just for the record: If you ever have me arrested again, I'll have to punish you, Commander."

Shepard snickered. "Noted, Doctor T'Soni."

Liara put her hand behind Shepard's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, unable to hide another smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't seem to help it. She felt impossibly happy in Shepard's arms. Within moments they began to feel the pull of their bodies desiring more. Shepard pulled back and, to Liara's surprise, lifted her bridal style. She rested her arms around Shepard's neck with a small giggle as the human began heading toward their bedroom.

"I have one more surprise," Shepard said with a grin, kissing Liara's cheek.

Liara's heart once again fluttered in anticipation. When they rounded the corner to their room, yet another breathtaking sight met her eyes. Shepard had covered the room in white and red rose pedals, and dozens of pillar candles lit the room.

"Oh Shepard . . .," she breathed, all other words stolen away from her lips by another tender kiss from her beloved Commander.

Shepard gently laid Liara on the bed, settling next to her amidst the soft rose pedals. Liara reveled, not for the first time, how wonderful it felt to be in Shepard's arms, how protected and safe she felt, and how very loved. Shepard could sense Liara's adoring thoughts through the lingering meld and rewarded her with a smile.

"What?" Liara said, nuzzling her nose against Shepard's. "You've never taken me on a bed of roses before."

"Never?" Shepard purred, teasing Liara's neck with her lips. "Then allow me to take you _everywhere_ you've never been."

Liara shuddered in sheer delight at the thought. Shepard plunged into Liara's mind, sending her a flurry of images of all the places she wanted to take Liara. Liara saw herself writhing beneath Shepard's tongue in the pilot seat of the Normandy, she saw herself being beautifully violated in the lake on the Presidium, saw their bodies entangling in zero-gravity with nothing but the stars as their backdrop.

"Goddess, Shepard . . ." she gasped. She was already writhing and her bondmate wasn't even touching her. She was already so close, so full of _want_.

Shepard placed a tender hand on her cheek. "Oh my sweet Doctor T'Soni. That was just a taste. Now see the rest."

Liara cried out in response to the image she saw. In it, she was completely naked, her back pressed up against the wall of an elevator somewhere on the Citadel. Both her legs were around Shepard's shoulders, and Liara's fingers were entangled in her bondmate's red hair. Shepard's face was buried deep between Liara's thighs and her tongue was relentlessly circling Liara's swollen azure.

The image was so powerful, so vivid, that it pushed her over the edge. Without even touching her, Shepard made her climax.

"Goddess . . .!" Liara gasped as she contracted, her body aching for more. When she opened her eyes, Shepard was giving her a _very _pleased smile.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that to you?" she purred, sprinkling soft kisses on her lips and cheeks.

"Take me in the elevator?" Liara panted.

"Make you orgasm with my mind."

Liara's eyes darkened even more with arousal. "As much as I love seeing you in a dress, you're wearing too many clothes, fiance of mine."

Liara rolled Shepard onto her stomach so she could easily access the zipper on the back of the dress. Shepard snickered into the rose pedals as she allowed herself to be undressed. Liara kissed the newly exposed skin of Shepard's smooth back, taking a moment to enjoy the fact that Shepard had chosen not to wear a bra. Apparently she was well prepared for the evening they were about to have. She smiled into her lover's smooth skin and kissed her way up to Shepard's neck. She nuzzled into Shepard's red hair when she reached it, inhaling the wonderful aroma of the human's hair. She happened to mention at some point that she loved the scent of the flower from Earth called Lavender, and ever since, Shepard always bought lavender-scented soap and shampoo. Her smile widened.

"I love you, my beautiful Commander Shepard," she whispered, sliding Shepard's dress down her shoulders.

Shepard lifted her hands from the sleeves, her eyes drifting shut as she basked in Liara's affection. Liara laced their fingers and settled on Shepard's back, enjoying how wonderful it felt to hold her Commander. How often during the war had she fantasized about this moment? How often had she longed for it, ached for it? How often had she dreaded Shepard would be taken from her? And now here she lay beneath her, wanting her, loving her, and offering herself to Liara for the rest of her life. Of all the proposals she'd allowed herself to secretly fantasize about over the years since meeting Shepard, none of them held a candle to reality. Shepard was hers, and she was Shepard's. Shepard had announced to the _entire galaxy_ that she loved Liara. Then she made it rain cherry blossoms. That was probably her favorite part.

Liara pulled the dress the rest of the way down and it fell, forgotten, to the floor. She ran her hands over the newly bare skin, memorizing every scar, every freckle, and the lovely color of her bondmate's skin.

"Shepard," she whispered, kissing her back between her shoulder blades. "Show me I belong to you. Let me _feel_ that I am yours and yours alone."

She saw slight concern wrinkle Shepard's brow, but she soothed the human's worry with a reassuring pulse through the meld. _Shepard, it's okay. I _want_ to feel your possessiveness. I know you work very diligently to hide it from me, but I want to feel it. I have wanted it since the first time we melded. Even then you couldn't fully hide it. You've shown the galaxy I belong to you, now show me._

Liara was very suddenly and completely pinned beneath her naked Commander and her heart once again began pounding in her chest in anticipation.

"You sure about this, T'Soni?" Shepard whispered, though she couldn't hide the excited inflection in her voice.

_'Let go, Shepard. For me.'_

That was all she needed. Liara only had a moment to brace herself for the oncoming storm. Shepard wasted no time tearing Liara out of her dress, and when she did, Liara actually felt it tear in several places from the aggressiveness of the onslaught. But she didn't care. How long had she waited for this? How many times had she dreamed about it, longed for it, wanted it? She'd gently encouraged Shepard many times in previous melds, but Shepard's staunch refusal to be controlling of Liara in any way had always put a stop to it during the war. But the war was over now. She was engaged now, she _wanted_ to be possessed in every way by her Commander. Her Nicole Shepard.

_'I thought I was the one being possessive, Doctor T'Soni,'_ Shepard sent through the still-lingering meld. Liara felt herself flush as Shepard flipped the asari onto her stomach. She then straddled Liara and pinned her wrists down against the bed. Liara's asari pride wouldn't allow Shepard this kind of dominance every time, but tonight, pride be damned. She had a taste of the full power of that beautiful mind and she wanted more.

Liara felt lips on the back of her neck, Shepard's practiced tongue teasing the most sensitive ridges without mercy. She seemed determined to draw out every possible sound of pleasure that she could from Liara's lips.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Dr. T'Soni," Shepard growled in her ear. "Because I plan on holding _nothing_ back. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes . . .!" she gasped out, already panting from sheer delighted anticipation.

Shepard ran her right hand along Liara's body, settling under her stomach to lift it off the bed. Then she used her knee to push Liara's legs further apart then slid her hand down to Liara's azure, circling it with practiced fingers and spreading her wetness over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Liara's breath hitched. This position was all new to her and Shepard's imagination never ceased to delight her. During the war they had so few chances to be together, they tended to just focus on the basics, and not on being adventurous. But tonight it was just Liara and Shepard. Not Commander, not Prothean expert, not Ambassador, not heroes of the galaxy. Just two star-crossed lovers losing themselves in the bliss of each other.

When two of the human's fingers entered her, her mind followed, digging as deep, if not deeper, as her touch. Liara's mind was completely overtaken by a single, powerful word.

_'MINE.'_

Liara's back arched of its own accord and she cried out her lover's name. It almost felt too good to feel so completely possessed by Shepard.

_'You belong to _me_, Liara T'Soni. No one can touch you like this. Only me. It has only ever been me, and it only ever will be me. And if anyone ever tried _- she deliberately paused - _I'd snap them in half. You. Are. MINE.'_

She emphasized her point by repositioning herself behind Liara and pushed her legs further open. Then to Liara's continued shock, Shepard lowered her head and plunged her tongue into Liara's azure from behind. Liara's head fell forward on the bed. She was glad she wasn't standing or she very certainly would have fallen over. Shepard placed both hands on Liara's cheeks and pushed her even further open, then laved her tongue along both openings. Liara could feel Shepard's enjoyment of the complete act of control and violation and it made her arousal all the more intense, almost to the point of painful.

_'Can anyone else touch you like this, Liara?'_ she crooned in Liara's mind - an interesting contrast to what she was doing.

Liara's stomach muscles began tightening. She was so close, so wonderfully close . . .

_Not yet, Love,_ Shepard purred. She pulled away, the action causing Liara to whimper from the loss in contact. But she quickly forgot why she was complaining when Shepard deepened the meld and sent out a reassuring pulse. The human rolled Liara onto her back and hovered over her on all fours.

_'I want you to look at me when I make you come.'_

Liara swallowed reflexively. They'd looked at each other before during a shared climax, but never by herself_. _Shepard pushed Liara's legs further open then returned her hand to Liara's throbbing azure, circling it without mercy with those wonderful fingers.

"Goddess!" Liara couldn't stop herself from crying out and arching off the bed. Shepard's fingers were driving her to madness.

_'Look at me!'_ Shepard sent the overpowering command through the meld, and Liara was compelled to obey. She could feel her cheeks flush dark purple, but she held the other's gaze. She'd never received a look of such hunger, such want. Shepard slipped two fingers deep inside, and her thumb replaced the massaging of her fingers which curled deliciously inside Liara.

Liara's breath hitched, but she held the gaze. She could feel all of Shepard's painful desire flowing through the meld. So much more than just physical, her Commander ached from having lost so much time during the war. So many missed opportunities, so many times they'd been torn from each other's arms, so many times "the mission" called them away. Shepard's want had somewhere along the way turned to a burning covetousness of Liara. She'd felt echos of it in previous melds, but she'd never quite understood it until now.

_'Look at me, Liara. Come for me. Every day for the rest of our lives.'_

_'Shepard . . . Goddess . . .' _

_'Mine. You are mine. Always and forever.'_

Liara's breath caught in her throat, climbing up with each sharp gasp as she felt inevitability tempting her body with pure bliss. Sensing this, Shepard doubled the speed of her ministrations, her eyes pleading as much as they were demanding.

_'I want this. I want you like this every day, Liara. Come for me.'_

It started like a building tidal wave, neither of them fully prepared for then intensity until it was crashing over them. Liara screamed out her lover's name as the wave carried her away. She shamelessly drove her hips into Shepard's hand and she came for her. She came harder than she'd ever come in her life. She wasn't sure if it was her own desire or Shepard's that made her body react so intensely, or maybe both. They both wanted it so much that her body could not be denied. Her fluid spilled from her, soaking both Shepard's hand and the sheets beneath them.

_'Look at me . . .'_

Somehow Liara managed to open her eyes to look into the most beautiful fuchsia eyes she'd ever seen. Wave after wave made her body continue to convulse and her walls contracted again and again around her lover's fingers. It was almost too much, to feel all of Shepard's love, her desire, her overpowering longing to be with Liara in every possible way. She was surrounded, swimming, drowning in everything Nicole Shepard, and that was more beautiful and pleasurable than anything her body could experience.

_'Love me, Liara T'Soni.'_ It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a demand. It was a plea.

_'Goddess, Shepard. I do. I do . . .'_

Shepard settled on top of Liara when her contractions at last slowed, pulling the sheets over them as she did, and rose pedals cascaded to the floor around them. Liara sensed that it wasn't from being cold, but from a desire to hide their moment from the prying eyes of the galaxy. When their breathing returned to normal and their muscles could function properly again, Shepard began tracing the lines of Liara's hips with her fingers and trailed them up to cover Liara's heart.

"How do you do that?" Shepard asked softly.

"You'll have to be a little more specific," Liara said with a small grin.

"You always know just what I need. How do you always know?"

"I am your soon-to-be wife. It's my job to know," she teased, but she could sense Shepard's seriousness in the question. "I know for the same reason you always use lavender-scented shampoo, my love. Because I listen and because I love you."

Shepard's continued gaze of complete adoration left Liara's heart feeling so fuzzy she was beginning to feel light-headed.

"I love you, Liara T'Soni. My love. My life. My soon-to-be wife."

Liara answered with a kiss and poured all of her love through the meld. They spent the rest of the night showing each other over and over how much they loved each other until all thought, all existence outside their bed no longer mattered. They made love until they could make love no more and their bodies were stolen away by sleep. And even in sleep, they were wrapped inside each other, surrounded by each other, loving each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I couldn't resist having poor Liara go through some pregnancy hilarity. Enjoy! XD

Oh, random side note: It kind of makes sense to me that asari wouldn't have to have the meld to orgasm. Just like humans don't need sex to be able to orgasm (but obviously to reproduce), I should think asari wouldn't need a meld to orgasm. Is it more fun to orgasm during sex as opposed to masturbation? Of course. But is it necessary? No. Seems like the same would hold true for asari. The meld isn't necessary, just preferred. Plus, it's just sad to think Liara went 106 years without ever being able to pleasure herself. LOL! Okay sorry I'm a perv.

**Chapter 17**

Shepard woke in the morning completely entangled in all things Liara. It was heaven other than the fact that she was more than a little sore from their previous evening's love making. She'd never made love like that, not ever. It was more than incredible; it was beyond measure, beyond words. She never wanted to leave Liara's arms. Their melds seemed to grow increasingly intense, deep, passionate, loving . . . .

She breathed in a deep sigh of complete happiness, enjoying the fact that the breath was filled with the wonderful aroma of Liara. The movement stirred her bondmate and a minute later sleepy sapphire eyes opened to gaze lovingly at her.

"Good morning, fiance of mine," Shepard cooed, kissing Liara's forehead.

"Mmm," Liara purred. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

Blue arms tightened around her. "Better than I ever have in my life."

"Say," Shepard said, a thought suddenly coming to her, "since all the decorations are still up and pretty much everyone is on the Citadel right now, should we throw that party we were talking about? We can announce our engagement and two little ones on the way?"

Liara's entire face lit up at Shepard's choice of words. "I'm going to have _your_ daughters. Our twins. Ours. Oh Shepard . . ." she trailed off, nuzzling into Shepard's neck.

"Ours . . ." Shepard echoed, feeling the sting of happy tears fill her eyes.

"Speaking of," Liara said, pulling back to give Shepard an oddly accusatory look, "why am I craving that weird hanar seaweed delicacy?"

Shepard blinked. "Um . . . well human females get weird cravings when they're pregnant. Maybe asari do too?" she hazarded.

Liara buried her face in Shepard's shoulder with a moan. "But seaweed? I can't _abide_ seaweed, especially _hanar_ seaweed. It's so slimy and full of . . . I don't want to know what they put in it, actually."

"Would sushi satisfy the craving? I know a place that delivers," Shepard tried to ease her bondmate's worries.

"It'll have to do," Liara sighed. "Make sure you order extra. I think I could eat a whale."

Shepard chuckled, hoping her amusement wouldn't annoy her pregnant bondmate, but she couldn't seem to help herself. "I think they make sushi with whale. Would you like some whale sushi?"

"Yes," Liara replied, burying her face deeper into Shepard's chest.

Shepard laughed at her bondmate's adorableness. "Why Dr. T'Soni, do I detect a hint of embarrassment?" she teased.

Liara replied with a shy groan of protest. Still smiling, Shepard glanced around their room. She had programmed Glyph to put out all the candles during the night so they wouldn't have to worry about it, as they were extremely busy all night long. Last night. What a night to remember. They'd never melded so fully or so deeply, or so many times. They'd melded deeply once while on a mission in the MAKO years ago, and ever since Shepard had wanted it, but apparently Liara was holding out until now. And it was worth every second of the wait. They'd experienced quite a few firsts last night. It was the first time Shepard had ever delivered a "rim job" and based on Liara's reaction, it was probably going to happen again in the future. She was just contemplating when would be an appropriate time to bring up the possibility of anal beads when Liara suddenly untangled herself from Shepard and rather crabbily started heading for the bathroom.

Shepard wasn't sure why, but she felt like she was in trouble. Maybe it just went along with being the father? "Is everything okay?" she called after her bondmate.

"I'm craving sushi!" Liara grumbled, and Shepard heard her turn on the shower.

"I'm ordering it right now," Shepard called back, hoping to sound more reassuring than wary. She really needed to get up to speed on asari pregnancy. They had been so focused on Shepard's injuries that she hadn't had a lot of time to do anything else. "You sure everything's okay?"

She heard Liara sigh then appear around the door. "I think I'm having a mood swing. I'm sorry. A shower will probably help."

Shepard slid out of bed, hiding a wince as her body protested when she stood. She still wasn't up to full health and nights like last night weren't exactly helping. "Any chance I can talk you into letting me lather you in body wash?" she asked, hoping that would improve her bondmate's mood.

"Well if you insist," Liara replied, her face brightening a little.

Shepard quickly ordered a huge amount of sushi for delivery and sent a message to Glyph to pay for it when it arrived. Then she joined her adorably crabby bondmate in the shower. Shepard began massaging Liara's shoulders and kissed the back of her neck.

"You'll have to help me out a little," Shepard said softly. "I'm not as good at researching things as you are. Do you know how often I'm to expect mood swings? And what would you like me to do?"

She felt Liara relax beneath her massaging hands.

"Well what you're doing can definitely go a long way toward a better mood," Liara reassured her. "But only as long as I get the fully-body massage treatment."

Shepard happily accommodated her for the rest the shower. She decided right then and there that she needed to wash Liara more often.

* * *

"Are we sure we want another party?" Liara groaned, licking her fingers clean of remnant sushi. She had given up trying to use human chopsticks. With all her dexterity, she just couldn't seem to get the hang of those damn things. "Do we need to go over the events of the last one we had?"

She didn't miss Shepard's eyes watching her a little hungrily while she licked her fingers. She did so love to tease her bondmate. It was simply too easy.

"I have fond memories of our little after-party," Shepard said with a suggestive grin.

"Shepard, Love," Liara said patiently, "we can have all the after-parties you like, whenever you like. But does it have to be _after_ a party?"

"Do you really not want another one?" Shepard said, looking a little crestfallen.

Liara hadn't expected her to give up so easily. She vaguely wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Liara was pregnant. But seeing her bondmate look so crushed by the idea made it impossible to say no. "I think after yesterday, it's the least I can do," she said giving Shepard a soft smile. "Only this time, can we please make sure Zaeed and Garrus don't booby-trap the apartment? And no gun fights or krogan fights or . . . oh what am I saying? Let's have a damn _party_!"

Shepard blinked. "Um . . . mood swing again?"

Liara suddenly got an overwhelming urge to make-out. Not the worst craving she could have, so she launched herself at Shepard to fill the clawing want that seemingly sprang out of nowhere. Shepard stumbled backward against the kitchen counter with a surprised squawk as Liara's lips latched onto the human's. Liara plunged her tongue into Shepard's mouth, enjoying the remnant taste of sushi she was apparently still craving. She pressed herself up against Shepard, deepening the kiss in what humans referred to as "deep throat." She didn't know why but she wanted to feel Shepard's tongue as deeply on her own tongue as it could go. The human seemed to sense this, because she accommodated Liara's every desire. Goddess, but her bondmate was a wonderful kisser. Liara put her hands behind Shepard's neck, her fingers entangling in red hair, and keeping her right where she wanted her. Minutes ticked by and still Liara's craving would not pass, and the kiss became more and more heated by the moment.

Then as suddenly as it came, her craving disappeared and she released her bondmate. Then the crabbiness came back in full force when she realized her pleasant arousal had disappeared with the end of the kiss. Without looking back, she tromped back to the office to hopefully take her mind off things and get some work done.

* * *

Shepard stood in the kitchen, panting way more heavily than was strictly appropriate and was completely flushed and hot and bothered and slightly annoyed. She was very glad she wasn't a man, otherwise she would probably have blue-balls. What the hell was that?! Liara had never kissed her like that before and it was amazing and now it was over and Liara was gone. She glared down at the waistline of her cargo pants, seriously considering taking care of her arousal herself. Obviously Liara had no intention of doing so, although after that onslaught, she was more than a little tempted to demand Liara finish what she started. But she also knew Liara was pregnant and having mood swings and she wanted to be a good caretaker of her pregnant bondmate . . . .

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. She pulled up her omni-tool and dialed pretty much the last person she wanted to call about this topic, but the only expert on such matters she could think of.

A minute later, Matriarch Aethyta's face appeared on her holo-display.

"Hey kid," Aethyta said in her usual drawl. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hey Aethyta," Shepard said, pausing to try and decide how she wanted to word her inquiry. "So . . . what are some things asari go through while pregnant? I'm guessing mood swings and cravings like humans?"

"Only for a few weeks, once they start. Her body will eventually balance itself out, especially if she meditates often. Although, it's more intense with asari maidens than with matrons. Has she tried to make-out with you yet?"

Shepard flushed red and Aethyta's lips curled into a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Matriarch continued. "I remember when Nezzy tried pulling that on me. She got me so horny I couldn't even talk, then she just walked away when her damn craving passed. Just like that. I was so furious. Later that night I tied her up to the bed went down on her for an hour without letting her climax, then I got up and left before I finished her off. Goddess, she was pissed at me for weeks after. Didn't try to make-out with me again, though."

Shepard coughed politely. She liked the idea of tying Liara down, but she was pretty sure Liara would never forgive her if she did what Aethyta did to Benezia. "So . . . it's common for asari to have a craving to make-out, but not want . . .?" Shepard couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Sex?" Aethyta finished for her with an even bigger smirk. "She's an asari maiden. She _always_ wants sex, believe me. When she gets a craving for a good make-out, the arousal temporarily goes away if she satisfies the craving. My suggestion? Don't let her kiss you until you're already getting busy. Otherwise all you'll be doing is satisfying her craving without sex. And where's the fun in that? Persistence is the key. Deny her the craving and she'll be begging you for it. Did that to Nezzy once, too. Goddess she hated it when I made her beg, but it was worth it. Best sex I ever had. But it's harder to make a matriarch beg than a maiden. You'll probably only have to deny her once and next thing you know, you'll be naked. Word for the wise, though, don't deny her in public. Unless you want your naked ass to end up on galactic news. It's probably better to make-out in public than fuck in public."

"Thanks," Shepard said dryly. "I'll keep that in mind. Any other cravings I need to know about?"

"She will probably have some strange cravings in bed. One time, Nezzy wanted me to fuck her upside down using a biotic lift. Then another time-."

"I think I can figure those cravings out," Shepard hastened to cut off the Matriarch. The woman was about to become her father-in-law; she really didn't want to hear details. Or imagine Benezia in such compromising positions, considering she watched the woman _die_. She shuddered. "But thanks for the information. You said this will only go on for a few weeks?"

Aethyta chuckled. "If you're lucky."

"Thanks," Shepard said, voice dripping sarcasm.

* * *

Liara sat at her desk, glaring between monitors and data pads. Her mood had not improved and she was craving Shepard's lips again and she was already tired of dealing with mood swings and . . .

Her thoughts were suddenly and completely derailed when she felt a warm mouth latch onto the tip of one of her crest extensions. The mouth began suckling on it, and hands trailed down her front soon after. They slipped beneath Liara's N7 hoodie and began thumbing her suddenly-hardened nipples. Heat flooded her core and she couldn't stop a groan from escaping her lips. Shepard didn't know it (because they hadn't discussed it yet), but what she was doing to her crest was considered one of the most intimate acts that could occur between asari and bondmate. Having never experienced it until now, Liara was beginning to understand why it was considered such an intimate act. She was so instantly aroused, she was already feeling like she was going out of her mind with lust.

When Shepard moved her lips further down the extension until Liara could feel the tip hit the back of Shepard's throat, Liara lost it.

"Shepard . . .!" she gasped, her back arching off the chair and her eyes blackening. She lost control of her body. Grabbing Shepard's hand, she pulled it down between her legs, silently begging Shepard for more.

She felt Shepard's lips curve up into a smile as her hand dipped beneath the waistline of her pants. When those wonderful pale fingers slipped down into her azure, she whimpered and pushed her hips forward into her bondmate's touch. Shepard didn't waste any time teasing her. Her fingers slid into Liara's fluid, spreading it around her azure, then started up the kind of rhythm and speed that generally made her climax within minutes. Or seconds, as it were. Apparently her crest was _way_ more sensitive than either of them realized. She didn't even have time to try and meld with Shepard. Her orgasm hit her so hard she almost fell off the chair were it not for Shepard's unoccupied arm wrapping around her waist. Shepard's mouth stayed clamped onto her crest through Liara's climax, even though Liara was writhing and bucking her hips wildly. When Liara's body finally stopped convulsing, Shepard's torturous suckling at last ended. She moved her lips down and kissed Liara's shoulder.

"Feel better?" the human crooned in her ear.

"Yes," she panted, her head still feeling a little fuzzy. She definitely wasn't crabby anymore, but her craving to kiss Shepard had returned in full force. When her strength returned, she stood and turned into Shepard's arms to face her.

She leaned forward to claim Shepard's lips, but to her surprise, the human pulled back before their lips met. Liara's entire body tensed. Her craving to kiss Shepard increased tenfold, to the point it was almost painful. She tried again but Shepard put her hand beneath Liara's chin, holding her in place with a firm grip.

"I'll make a deal with you, T'Soni," she said, her voice ragged and deliciously seductive. "You satisfy my craving," - as she spoke, she used her free hand to guide Liara's down to rest between her thighs - "and I'll satisfy yours."

Liara wasted no time unzipping her lover's cargo pants and slipped her hand beneath the human's underwear. Liara whimpered at both how wet Shepard was and at how far away her lips still were. She slid two fingers in the human's slick entrance, curling them immediately in the hope of Shepard allowing her the kiss she so desperately needed. Shepard's breath hitched, but the hand beneath Liara's chin held firm. It made her entire body ache. She didn't know it was possible to want a kiss so much. She kind of just wanted to cry she wanted it so much. Because of this, she started up an almost frenzied rhythm with her hand. Shepard let out a surprised groan and for a moment her eyes fluttered shut.

Liara saw her opportunity and lunged forward. Their lips brushed for a glorious moment, but Shepard again pulled back. Liara let out something like a strangled sob.

"Not y-yet," Shepard grunted, though from how tight and strained her voice was, she was quickly losing her resolve. The hand on Liara's chin tightened as the asari curled her fingers and began relentlessly massaging the most sensitive spot within.

"Shepard . . ." Liara mewed. "Please . . .!"

She accentuated the request by circling her thumb over Shepard's aroused centre, offering as much stimulation as possible.

"Fuck . . .!" Shepard gasped and her knees very nearly gave out.

Seeing another opportunity, Liara caught her in an embrace with her free arm and their lips at last collided with near-bruising force. Liara felt like she'd just taken a hit of red sand after suffering from withdrawal, it was such a relief to finally kiss her lover. Shepard groaned around the kiss with every thrust of Liara's fingers as she continued her frenzied movement. Liara had to be impressed that Shepard held her end of the deal. The kiss wasn't sloppy, though the movement of her hips was. She had obviously sacrificed control of those in favor of control over her mouth.

Their tongues became entangled, and ragged groans filled the air around them. Sensing how close Shepard was, Liara greedily latched onto Shepard's mind with a meld, wanting to feel her lover's orgasm. Both of them were beyond cognizant thought. The meld was more or less a shared jumble of roiling lust and passion. She sent a vibrating biotic pulse along her arm and directly into the human's centre to aid in Shepard's painful arousal. It proved too much for her poor Commander.

"Liara!" Shepard screamed out her name, tearing away from the kiss.

Liara caught them in a biotic lift to keep them both from falling over then attacked Shepard's lips again. They drifted a few feet off the ground, their bodies a mess of wet kisses, groaning, and bucking hips as they rode Shepard's orgasm together. Liara loved how intense Shepard's orgasms were. Like all things Shepard, they were overwhelmingly powerful, and they never failed to pull Liara right along with Shepard when she felt them. When the Citadel-shattering quakes faded into aftershocks, Liara settled them onto the floor, positioning Shepard over the top of her. She loved the comforting weight of her bondmate on her. And she loved wrapping her legs around Shepard's waist.

When their strength began returning, Shepard placed another kiss on Liara's lips, this one lacking the urgency of before.

Liara slowly removed her fingers from her lover's body and brought them up to her lips. She began licking them clean, when, to her surprise and delight, Shepard joined her. She could feel Shepard's enjoyment of the act through the meld and it didn't take long before their tongues were brushing past each other around Liara's wet fingers. She moved her hand out of the way and they enjoyed a kiss that tasted strongly of Shepard.

After quite some time of making out some more, Shepard at last pulled back to give Liara an adoring look. "Did I satisfy your craving, Love?"

"Mmm," Liara purred, nuzzling her nose against Shepard's. "Indeed you did."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Okay so I don't know if anyone else took notice, but Javik confessed his feelings for Liara in the Citadel DLC. Yeah I got super pissed and possessive. Just thought I'd give some context for the part with Javik. Was I the only one who didn't like that asshole? He was crazy powerful in a fight, but FUCK he was such an asshole! At least Zaeed was a funny asshole, but Javik really had no redeeming qualities. I especially lost any chance of liking him after his fight with Liara after Priority: Thessia. Such an asshole! GRRR! And I'm also raging about the fact that some dude on YouTube made a fan vid alternate ending which included Liara and Javik having a baby. I raged so hard I can't even tell you. I mean did that dude not even understand Liara's character at all? As the game progressed, she actually came to hate Javik because he was so completely opposite of everything she wanted the Protheans to be! She came to realize how cruel they were and how much he sucked! There's no way in hell she would ever fall for him! So yeah, if any of you love Javik . . . I'm not sorry. I just can't see Javik and Shep's "relationship" ending in a positive way. Maybe it's just me.

**P.S.** On a happier note, YAY! Rae D. Magdon gave me permission to use her magic ejaculating dildo idea! So you can expect that in future chapters. XD This story is getting increasingly kinky, I've noticed. We'll call it "character development." How's that? XD XD

**Chapter 18**

Shepard and Liara stood staring at a kiosk of the Zakera Cafe, adding what seemed like mountains of food to their order for delivery. But Shepard wanted to be prepared for this party. She really didn't want Grunt eating another lamp. After sending out all the invites, Edi had generously (and enthusiastically) offered to cook for the party. Shepard rested her chin on Liara's shoulder and grinned as she watched Liara order more and more food.

"You still don't think we have enough?" Shepard teased.

"I'm sick of our apartment not having any food around," Liara replied. Shepard could hear that adorable crabby edge returning to her voice. "And I want to cover my bases for future cravings."

"I see," Shepard nodded. Then she reached out and added a couple of asari cookbooks to their inventory. When Liara gave her an inquisitive look, Shepard kissed her cheek. "I told you. I want to learn to cook proper asari meals for you."

Liara looked back at the kiosk, then added a few human cookbooks. "Well fair is fair. If you cook asari meals for me, I'll just have to cook human meals for you."

Shepard kissed her cheek again with a grin. "You're too good to me."

An hour later or so, they were wandering the Silversun Strip, enjoying the lights and buzz of people. But what Shepard loved the most was that she could hold Liara's hand the entire time. She didn't have something else to do. She had nowhere else to be. She had no mission to accomplish, no people to see, no worries, no nothing. It was just a normal shopping spree with the love of her life. It was heaven.

They were sauntering at a lazy pace when Liara suddenly stopped dead. Shepard glanced over at her fiance and nearly burst out laughing at the expression on Liara's face. They had stopped in front of Fornax's Fornicating Fun Emporium and Liara was staring at it with a mixed expression of horror and wide-eyed curiosity.

"I'm game if you are," Shepard encouraged. She'd actually been wanting to get some things in there for quite a while but she never seemed to have the time. Until now.

Liara was obviously conflicted about it, to Shepard's continued amusement. She was about to drag Liara in when her omni-tool began buzzing. She glanced down and saw it was Javik, to her surprise.

"I gotta get this, want to meet me inside?" Shepard asked, giving Liara a quick peck on the lips.

Liara bit her lower lip hesitantly, but Shepard saw her curiosity win and the asari nodded. Shepard took several extra moments to watch Liara's hips as she walked away before answering the call. His aesthetically unpleasing face appeared on the holo-display and he greeted her with his usual glare.

"Commander," he said in his deep voice.

"Javik," she replied. "Need something?"

"I wanted to inform you I must decline your offer to attend another human party."

"Oh," Shepard said, a little surprised. "Why?"

"In my cycle, if we were to ever meet face to face again, I would have to challenge you to a battle to the death," he replied bluntly.

Shepard blinked. "What? Why?"

"Because I desire your asari. But you single-handedly did what my entire race could not do. You united the galaxy and defeated the Reapers. Out of respect for you, I will not challenge you to a battle. It is beneath me to feel this way for a Primitive, and it would be insulting to us both to challenge you over the asari."

When he finished speaking, his face settled into his usual stony glare, though Shepard heard his voice change slightly when he talked about Liara. It sounded softer, full of longing. It was more than Shepard could handle. The possessiveness (that Liara seemed hell-bent on unleashing) bubbled up in full force. She had dealt with so much of his shit during the war, so many intentional acts and comments of superiority. And to top all that off, he blatantly insulted the entire asari race after watching Thessia planet burn, to Liara's face.

"Javik," she said, forcibly making her voice not shake with anger, "you can call me primitive, you can call me soft or weak, you can insult me all you like, but don't you _ever_ speak that way about Liara to me again. I get it. All us damn Primitives were in our early stages of evolution during your cycle. But allow me the brutal honesty you're so fond of sharing: your cycle is over, and all us damn primitives have evolved fifty-thousand years. I can only be so understanding to you position, and I've hit my limit. I wish you luck with whatever you do with the rest of your life, and I hope you find whatever happiness is possible for you in this cycle. But for the love of god, stop being such an insufferable asshole!"

All four of his eyes blinked several times. Then to her surprise a low chuckle resonated in his throat. "I do not like you or your cycle, Commander Shepard. But I respect you. Someday, perhaps, we will meet on the battlefield and I will win the asari. But today is not that day. Be well, Commander."

The holo-display went dead on her omni-tool. She could hardly think straight she was so angry. Not an easy feat, considering how well she controlled herself under normal circumstances. But a Prothean risen from the dead wasn't exactly normal. She walked into the Emporium, trying to calm herself as she approached her bondmate. She temporarily forgot her anger, though, when she saw what Liara was looking at with rapt attention. She came up behind Liara to look over the display of toys in front of them.

She'd never been into dildos, but the display filled with them in front of her were quickly making her rethink the possibility. She'd never seen such an assortment before. There were toys designed for humans in all sizes, shapes, colors, and various vibratory levels, and there were some that she guessed were modeled after turians, krogan, quarians, and some she wasn't sure about (and didn't really want to know based on the spikes protruding from the sides). But it wasn't the impressive assortment that caught her immediate attention; it was main selling point on the front of each package in bold letters: _EXPERIENCE THE THRILL OF EJACULATION!_

Shepard felt herself flush about six hundred shades of red, but she couldn't stop herself from reaching for one. She picked up the package and began reading the features on the back. Apparently this is what happened when curious asari maiden scientists got together with salarian scientists looking for a challenge. An ejaculating dildo. Not only that, but a dildo that would ejaculate _her_ fluid, not synthesized fluid.

"I'm sold," Shepard said with a huge, goofy grin. "Want to get a blue one for you, too?"

Liara looked over her shoulder at the human with a look of shock. "You . . . you'd be open to that?"

"Only with you," Shepard said with a grin. She kissed her bondmate's cheek. "Unless you're not into the idea. That's okay too."

"How about we start with you and go from there?"

"Sounds good to me. Wait, how do you know what this is? Should I be worried?" Shepard said with a teasing arch of her eyebrow.

Liara fixed her with a scolding look. "All asari go through extensive sex-education in school, seeing as we can mate with just about every sapient species in the known galaxy."

"Oh right. Sorry," Shepard said. "You know, that explains why you seemed to know exactly what you were doing our first time. I've been wondering about that."

"I always thought the male anatomy was a little . . . horrifying. But if it were _you_ inside me . . .," Liara trailed off. She bit her lower lip, giving Shepard a shy look with those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers.

Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara and rested her chin on her bondmate's shoulder. "I'm with you. I've never been into toys, but the thought of being inside you like that is definitely appealing . . ."

They both fell silent, losing themselves in the pleasant image. It didn't take long before Shepard was ready to be very much alone with Liara.

"I need to get you home, T'Soni," Shepard said, her voice sounding a bit husky in her own ears.

Liara turned to looked at her with an amused smile, then her eyes trailed down to Shepard's lips.

"I believe it is _I_ who needs to get _you_ home, Commander," Liara growled softly. "I can feel another craving coming on."

Shepard focused back on the pile of toys to stop herself from dragging Liara to the nearest bathroom. "I don't want to hurt you, so want to go with a smaller one just to be safe? Maybe four or five inches long and one and a half to two inches in girth?"

"Asari don't have hymen," Liara said bluntly.

Shepard bit back a grin. Her candidness on the topic always surprised and amused Shepard, considering how private she was with other people. "Really?" she asked.

"In school there was always debate about the evolutionary purpose for human females to have such a strange biological trait. The majority of people seemed to agree that it was a form of population control. Unlike planets like Tuchanka with little variety of plant and animal life, Earth has one of the most biologically diverse ecosystems in the galaxy. So it makes sense that nature would find a way to keep one species from overpopulating. Krogan lack such biological restraints because their planet is not very diverse. Or so conventional logic would hold. There is still much debate on the topic. But seeing as asari have no males, it doesn't make much sense to have the 'hymen birth control.' Our birth control comes from our long life spans. I have wondered for quite some time if evolution made us compatible with other species to encourage our population to grow. Before asari discovered space flight and other species, Thessia's population was remarkably well balanced. The population stayed around 2 billion for thousands of years. It wasn't until we went into space that our population began to grow exponentially."

An amused smile entered Shepard's lips. "I'm sure there has been many a nerd debate on Earth about how and why asari are sexually female, considering they don't actually get pregnant from sex. So it makes sense that there would be nerd debates among asari about why humans have such a seemingly pointless thing as hymen."

"The agreed upon answer to that seems to be, evolution gave asari extra incentive to reproduce. We believe the universe is connected, that evolution is universal, not restricted to each individual planet. The fact that we can mate with any species cemented that belief. So it makes sense, under asari theories of the universe, that we would be able to relate to other species in a sexual way. If we couldn't, we would essentially be cutting out half the population of the galaxy for possible mates."

Shepard snickered. "Well that's certainly true of human males. And probably krogan. Not true of salarians, but not sure about turians or quarians. Men are men, that seems to be a universal truth."

Liara kissed her cheek with an adoring smile. "I'm very grateful you're a woman."

"I'm grateful you're you," Shepard said, kissing her cheek.

Liara rolled her eyes with a playful grin. "Smooth, Commander Shepard."

"I try. Now let's get you home so we can do it like girls with magical toys," Shepard said with a wicked smile. Liara swatted her chest.

A few minutes after checking out, they began sauntering back to their apartment. Despite her arousal, Shepard wasn't in a huge hurry to get home. She very much enjoyed holding Liara's hand, strolling through the Citadel with not a thing to do. It was wonderful.

"What did Javik want?" Liara asked after a few minutes.

Shepard remembered their conversation and scowled. "He wanted to inform me that he can't attend the party."

"Oh?" Liara asked, turning to face Shepard. "Why?"

Shepard debated with herself for a moment. She didn't want to cause Liara any discomfort, but she also didn't want to lie. They had been through too much to start playing those kinds of ridiculous games. "He said if he ever sees me again, he'll have to challenge me to a battle to the death."

"Whatever for?" Liara asked, concern entering her eyes.

"Apparently, in his cycle, Protheans used to fight each other to the death for a desired mate."

"He . . . what?" Liara stammered.

Shepard felt that possessiveness boiling up again. "He said if he ever sees me again, he'll challenge me to a battle to the death to win you." Shepard looked away, letting out a small snarl. "Like you're some kind of damn prize, or trophy. The fact that he sees you _that_ way . . . he doesn't even see _you_, he just . . . he doesn't know a damn thing!" Shepard's hand tightened around Liara's.

Liara leaned closer to Shepard, squeezing her arm reassuringly. "_You_ see me, Shepard, and that's all that matters to me. Javik be damned."

"I guess I can't blame the guy for falling for you," Shepard said. "What's not to love?"

"Flatterer," Liara said, a light blush spreading across her cheeks and she looked away with a shy smile.

"It's true, you know. There's not a thing I don't love about you." Shepard leaned in closer to Liara's ear, lowering her voice to that tone she knew drove her lover crazy. "I love the way you talk. I love the way you look at me when you get excited about something. I love the way you feel against me. I love the sounds you make when I touch you. I love the way your eyes fill with wonder when you discover something new about my body that you can exploit. And I especially love how much you take shameless advantage of me. You are not my trophy, you are not my prize. You are my heartbeat, my life." She paused, then added out of spite, "Beat that, Javik."

"Who's Javik?" Liara asked, her voice slightly breathless.

Shepard's eyes widened in surprise when she heard how clearly aroused she sounded. Apparently she need to whisper sweet nothings in Liara's ears far more often. Her cheeks were flushed and she was giving Shepard the kind of look that generally preceded immediate nakedness.

Shepard laughed. "Who indeed? But a better question is: who gives a shit? Now let's get home before we end up on galactic news. Or the cover of Fornax."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man I make myself laugh. XD Did anyone else crack up like crazy when that crabby ass batarian news guy on Omega said "Who is Archangel? WHO GIVES A SHIT?!" It cracked me up! That's what Shep was referencing, in case anyone didn't ever hear that hilarious line.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I should let everyone know, I tend to blur the lines between who is "sub" and "dom" in my writing because my favorite relationships in movies/books/whatever tend to be ones that are a little less traditional. Kinda like the movie "I Can't Think Straight." There really wasn't a dom/sub. It was just two people who loved each other. So that's why I've portrayed my Shep as basically a "submissive top." I'm blurring the lines. How do you all like it? Do you prefer a definite dom/sub (top/bottom) or do you enjoy blurred lines occasionally as well?

**Warning!** This chapter is pure smut. Like . . . smutty smut. Like . . . juicy, lemony, sticky, gooey, delicious smutty smut of smuttiness. I have built a shrine to smut and now worship it. Apparently Shep and Liara have unleashed a kinkmonster within me! XD But, I will stay true to my style and avoid vulgar language. A little difficult in the beginning since I have to describe how the dang thing works (I really don't like using the word "clitoris" for some reason), but it will even out once I'm done explaining. Hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it! XD

Oh and to give credit where credit is definitely due: thank you Rae D. Magdon for this crazy awesome idea!

**Chapter 19**

The elevator ride back to the apartment proved to be the greatest challenge of Shepard's life. The Reapers had _nothing_ on Liara. Another make-out craving attacked the asari the moment the elevator doors closed. As soon as Shepard saw her coming, she backed quickly away from her, only to realize that was a mistake because she was now in a corner. _Oh good thinking, Shepard_, she thought with annoyance. _Because everyone knows the best way to get away from someone is by cornering yourself_.

Liara planted both her hands on the walls on either side of Shepard, trapping her there. "And where do you think you're going, Commander?" Liara growled, giving her a look so filled with ravenous hunger Shepard _almost_ gave in. _Almost._

"I have plans for you, T'Soni," she replied, in that low, smooth voice she knew Liara loved. "I don't want that craving of yours going away until I've satisfied your _every_ craving."

Before Liara could reply, she grabbed the asari's hips and reversed their positions, pressing Liara into the corner of the elevator. She saw Liara's eyes widen as she leaned in close but Shepard kept her lips at a distance safe enough for quick retreat. Then she saw dangerous resolve fill Liara's face. That's when Shepard knew she was in trouble.

Liara used one hand to pull down the zipper of Shepard's pants, and her other hand was very suddenly sliding into the newly opened fabric.

"Toys take too long. I need you _now_," Liara panted/snarled out her words.

A battle took place in Shepard's mind that felt like hours as she debated with herself, though only a second passed. She _really_ didn't want Liara to stop, but she also _really_ wanted to be inside her lover. But she also didn't want to deny Liara . . .

Liara stopped all of a sudden, to Shepard's complete shock. When she looked at Liara with inquisitive eyes, she saw the asari struggling with all her might to reign herself in.

"You really want _that,_ don't you?" she asked, nodding to the bag tightly held in Shepard's fist.

Shepard glanced down at the bag in her hand filled with quite a few interesting toys. One in particular. She couldn't have verbalized why she wanted to be inside Liara so much. The idea was beautiful, thrilling, and intoxicating all at once. A twinge of regret shot through her stomach. Men didn't appreciate how good they had it. She'd never been threatened by men or wanted to be one, but part of her envied them. To be able to feel Liara in such an intimate way _and _to come inside her would be more than incredible.

"Penetration is . . . a big deal among humans. I imagine it doesn't hold the same weight for asari, seeing as you're all female. But yes. I _really_ want to feel you surrounding me, be inside you . . ." she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

Liara took several slow, deep breaths and took Shepard's hands in her own. "Okay."

Shepard was about to be surprised Liara had actually given in, when the elevator door slid open. The instant it did, Shepard found herself being dragged out of it and down the hall. They couldn't seem to reach their apartment fast enough. Shepard's heart began pounding in her chest with excitement as they stumbled up the stairs and at last made it to their room. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Shepard stopped Liara from attacking her on sight.

"Liara," she said, biting her tongue to keep her breath from sounding too ragged, "I want to do this right. I don't want to hurt you. Can you . . . just give me a minute?"

She saw Liara also reigning herself in and she nodded once.

"Okay," Shepard said, tightening her hand around the Fornax bag. "I'll be _right_ back. Don't go anywhere."

She gave Liara a quick peck on the lips then B-lined for the bathroom. Once inside, she quickly ditched her clothes, then tore the toy out of the package. After doing all the necessary cleaning and lubrication for the part that went inside her, she used the remote to set the temperature to that of her body. She had to be impressed at how close it was to her skin color. It practically looked like a perfect match. Once it was warm, she slid the curved, shorter shaft into her body that secured it in place. The base of it pressed up against her clitoris and she sucked in a sharp breath as the sensors on the pressure pad activated. It was slightly surreal. It still felt like _her_, it just more or less felt like an extension of her anatomy.

She was about to head back out when a very naked Liara appeared in the doorway, wearing only a beautiful smile and her cheeks were delightfully flushed. Shepard's cheeks flushed as well as she waited in apprehension while her bondmate's eyes traveled over her body and the new "addition." But her worry instantly vanished when Liara sauntered toward her with that impossibly sexy sway in her hips.

"I got tired of waiting," Liara said when she reached her.

Shepard was about to reply but her words were stolen away with a sharp inhale of breath when Liara's fingers slid around the toy. She gave it one firm stroke toward Shepard's body and it instantly hardened in her hand. Shepard's knees almost gave out. Apparently salarian scientists were just the biggest bunch of amazingly perverted people in the galaxy. The toy was sensitive to her own arousal. The more aroused she became, the harder it got. And she could feel _all_ of it, including the throbbing discomfort of having her arousal spread out through an area so much larger than she was accustomed to.

Surprise fluttered through Liara's eyes when she saw how the toy reacted to her hand, followed by a very pleased smile.

"Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this," she said with a wicked grin.

Shepard reached out and steadied herself on the sink, struggling to control herself. She took several deep breaths before she trusted herself to speak. "I don't want this to be painful for you, Liara," she said, placing a gentle hand on her lover's cheek. "I want to do this right."

Liara pressed herself up against the human and Shepard whimpered when she felt Liara's warm skin touch her newly-extended arousal. Liara placed her hands on Shepard's hips and began guiding her back to the bed. As Shepard allowed herself to be pushed backward across the room, Liara pressed their lips together in a kiss filled with both their cravings. When they reached the bed, Shepard broke their kiss to climb onto it, sitting with her back against the headboard. Then she watched in anticipation to see what Liara would do, mostly because she enjoyed watching her lovely fiance. The asari climbed up the bed and settled on her lap, sapphire eyes locked with fuchsia all the while. Her bonbmate used a biotic lift to bring the bottle of lube resting on the nightstand to her hand and squeezed a generous sum onto her blue hand. Shepard felt the toy harden even more in anticipation of having those beautiful blue hands all over it.

When Liara's fingers began spreading the lube over it, Shepard's head fell back against the wall and she couldn't stop the low groan from escaping her lips.

"G-goddess, Liara," Shepard gasped, fisting the sheets beneath her. "That feels so good . . ."

"Show me," Liara whispered, her body already beginning to glow a soft blue. Shepard nodded once and the next second Liara was tumbling into her mind. Liara paused the movement of her hand for a few moments as they both adjusted to the meld, acclimating to each other's thoughts and nervous systems. When Liara continued lubricating the toy, they both gasped from the sensation.

"P-please, Liara," Shepard groaned. "I need . . . please . . .?"

She didn't actually mean to rush Liara, but the experience was all new to her and quickly proving more than she could handle. It was taking all of her self-control not to tackle Liara as is. Liara sensed Shepard's need and a small smile played across her blue lips.

"Do you need me, Shepard?" she purred, lifting her hips off the bed. Shepard's breath caught in her throat and her eyes couldn't seem to tear away from the space between Liara's azure and the tip of the toy.

"Y-yes!" she rasped, bringing her hands up to tightly grip Liara's lovely blue hips.

She bit her lower lip _hard_ when she felt the head of the toy press against Liara's warm wet opening. Realizing she needed something to distract her before she went mad, she took one of Liara's beautiful blue breasts in her mouth and began suckling. The persistent throbbing only got worse when Liara groaned in response to Shepard's caressing tongue. Liara at last rewarded Shepard's restraint by slowly lowering and wiggling her hips until the tip of the toy slid inside her. Both of them softly cried out as overwhelming sensation washed over them. Shepard was relieved to find the experience wasn't painful for Liara; there was only a mild discomfort that went along with being stretched in a way that had never been done before. But it was overpowered by the pleasure Shepard felt, and she could feel Liara focusing on the human's pleasure, rather than her own discomfort.

_Goddess, Shepard . . ._

_Liara . . ._

_You're . . . I'm . . . inside . . ._

Shepard's hands slithered up Liara's sides and around to her back, digging her fingertips into her bondmate's skin. Liara arched into Shepard's embrace, bringing them even closer together. Liara continued to slowly lower her hips until Shepard was fully inside her. Shepard had to remind herself to breathe. It was _so_ beautiful, being inside those tight silky walls, to feel Liara surrounding her in every way. She felt the echo of Liara's hands tightening their grip on the headboard, felt how aroused and eager she was to explore every sensation this new discovery had to offer. They remained still for some time as Liara's body adjusted to the new intrusion and Shepard sent reassuring thoughts into her bondmate all the while. When Liara at last relaxed, Shepard felt her lover's hands release the headboard in favor of entangling her fingers in Shepard's red hair.

_Look at me, Shepard,_ Liara sent the gentle command through the meld.

Shepard acquiesced, though every muscle in her body was strained from the effort. It was almost too much, looking into those beautiful blackened pools of emotion. When Liara _slowly _lifted her hips, Shepard's body was so strained, she felt like her whole body was caught in torturous suspension. Her breath and heart both stopped for a moment as Liara hovered above her with only the tip remaining inside.

Then Liara ground her hips down, taking all of Shepard back into her in one glorious instant. The human's head violently hit the wall as she growled out a groan. She barely had a moment to collect herself before Liara's hips were raising again then pushing back down, taking all of her in. It was agony. Pure, delicious agony. When Liara did it a third time, Shepard felt like she was being torn apart at the seams.

"Please . . .!" she blurted out. "I need . . . uhn-!" She clenched her jaw as Liara repeated the motion again. When Liara lowered herself, Shepard couldn't stop herself from pushing up into Liara. She couldn't help it anymore. She was losing control fast.

"Oh Shepard," Liara breathed, releasing Shepard's hair to grip the headboard again. "You are _so_ beautiful."

Shepard didn't know it was possible to be this aroused, this desperate, this strained. Her fingertips dug deeper into Liara's back, silently begging her for release. She could sense her bondmate's enjoyment to have Shepard so completely at her mercy.

Liara raised her hips again, pressed her lips next to Shepard's ear and whispered, "I want to feel you come inside me."

Shepard could feel how full the shaft was with her fluid, if the hardness of it was any indication. The part inside her had obviously been collecting it, drawing it from her since she put it in. But it also wouldn't let her release it until Liara let her orgasm. Sensing this, Liara at last firmly gripped the headboard and at last started up a steady rhythm. It took her a few moments to find the rhythm Shepard desired, but when she found it, they both began groaning with each driving thrust of Liara's hips.

Shepard could feel that familiar tightening in her core, but fought it back with all her will. She was determined to let Liara keep complete control, so she distracted herself by taking Liara's breast back in her mouth. She felt Liara's walls tighten wonderfully around her and her breath hitched.

_You don't have to fight it, Shepard. Let it go._

Shepard received the message more as a powerful feeling than words. It was more than she could handle. Sensing the oncoming tidal wave, Liara ground her hips more forcefully and tightened even more.

The orgasm that clawed its way through Shepard was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She felt her fluid spill from the tip of the toy with each push of Liara's hips, and it pulsated with each breath, each heartbeat. She felt Liara climax with her, but they were both so focused on the new sensation that it was simply not enough.

_Take me, Shepard_, Liara's words filled her mind, followed by a rush of unbridled lust.

Shepard didn't need a second invitation. Her arousal was still so hard, so full, that if she didn't get a more complete release she was going to go insane. She surged forward, landing on top of Liara and planted her hands on either side of the asari. Liara eagerly wrapped her legs around Shepard's waist, and once she could tell Liara was ready, she lost control.

Shepard thrust wildly into her bondmate and within seconds they could feel another orgasm building within them. Shepard chanced a glance down to see herself entering Liara over and over, and it proved to be her undoing. When finality hit, Shepard pushed into Liara to the hilt as her painful arousal spilled from her and into her bondmate and they clung to each other for all they were worth. Liara's biotics flared around them, extending the orgasm and deepening the meld until neither of them was sure whose pleasure they were feeling anymore. Shepard finished them off with several powerful thrusts and emptied every last drop into Liara. When her body at last had nothing left to give, she collapsed on top of the asari, still convulsing and thrusting weakly through the aftershocks.

It took some time before their panting calmed to breathing, and though the toy no longer had the hardness or fullness of before, Shepard was reluctant to leave Liara. They stayed entangled each other, enjoying the afterglow and the feel of each other's bodies pressed so closely together. When Shepard began to feel Liara's discomfort through the lingering meld, she eased out of her bondmate and pulled the toy carefully from herself as well. They both moaned a little in regret from the loss of contact, but Shepard was glad to be all woman again. There was something to be said for coming inside Liara like that, but there was also something to be said for scissoring . . .

Shepard snickered and nuzzled into Liara's neck. It didn't seem to matter how she went about taking Liara, she just thoroughly enjoyed taking her. "Every day after" was quickly turning into "Several times a day after, in every way after."

"Something amusing you, Commander?" Liara teased, running her fingers lightly over Shepard's back.

"I think I'll have to have that assistant mech change the sheets," she said, her grin widening. She softly kissed Liara's lips. "So did you like our new adventure into the realm of toys?"

"By the Goddess, yes!" Liara exclaimed, her enthusiasm surprising and amusing Shepard. "I'm beginning to understand why that's a 'big deal' among humans. But if it's all the same to you, let's not involve it every time. I have a bit of an obsession with your wonderful hands." She accentuated her words by kissing Shepard's fingers.

Shepard's grin widened. "I love you, Liara T'Soni."

Liquid sapphire eyes gave her a smoldering look. "Charmer."

Shepard nestled further into Liara with a happy sigh. "I try."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Let's have a damn partay! XD XD XD And lots of sexy "dragging Liara off to the bathroom" smut! XD XD Oh yeah and I didn't have Shep invite Jacob because you know. He's effing lame. And don't worry, this party is going to be three or possibly four parts long involving lots of sex to sexy Afterlife music, magicdildos, the works. XD By the end of the party, no one is going to be completely sure how anyone survived the party. LOL!

**Chapter 20  
**

**The Party, Part 1**

"You invited Aria and Councilor Tevos to the party?!" Liara all but squeaked at Shepard. How she loved her Commander, but sweet Goddess, what was she thinking?!

Shepard gave her a sheepish grin, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What? Aria was very helpful during the war, as was Tevos in her own way. I wanted to invite _everyone_ for this one, since it could be a long time before we see any of them again. Plus, you have to admit, Aria will make a hell of a DJ."

Liara's eyes narrowed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that _kiss_ Aria gave you, would it?" Liara couldn't help but ask. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Shepard was completely faithful and that Aria had done it to piss off Liara more than anything. But her hormones were still running amok and jealousy seemed to be her foremost emotion at the moment.

"Really? Are you ever going to live that down? _She_ kissed_ me_!" Shepard retorted indignantly.

Liara glanced back at the data pad, scrutinizing the invite list. She wasn't actually bothered with Shepard about the kiss, or even Aria. She knew Aria just wanted to get a rise out of her because Aria was being . . . well Aria. If she ever tried it again, Liara would simply have to warp her face. "You invited Kelly and Traynor. Good. Maybe those two will finally hook up and stop going after you," she grumbled.

Shepard blinked. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Shepard, we both know when Traynor invited herself up to your cabin, she had no intention of simply playing chess."

"Yeah she wanted to take a damn shower. But I didn't let her because the shower in my cabin is strictly reserved for me and you."

"Very nice save," Liara shot back. She was about to continue with her jealous line of inquiry when suddenly . . . Shepard. The human pressed herself up against her and sunk her teeth into Liara's neck. Liara dropped the data pad with a small whimper. For reasons she still didn't understand, when Shepard got just a bit pushy and possessive, Liara got turned on almost embarrassingly fast. Shepard ran her hand behind Liara's thigh and raised the asari's leg to wrap around her waist. Then she burned a trail of nips and kisses up to Liara's ear.

"Stop it," Shepard whispered, digging her fingers into Liara's thigh to accentuate her command.

Liara shivered. She was very aware she needed to be put in her place and had even secretly hoped Shepard _would_ put her in her place. It was easier to obey Shepard's indomitable will than her own with the way her damn hormones were running amok.

"Okay," she replied breathlessly, melting into Shepard's strong arms. She felt the hand not holding her thigh snake down her body and dip into the waistline of her pants. Just as those wonderful fingers made contact with her already-wet azure, the doorbell buzzed loudly. Both of them groaned in annoyance.

"To be continued," Shepard growled in her ear. "Don't think for a second you're off the hook, T'Soni."

Liara whimpered again when Shepard left to answer the door. She was _really_ beginning to hate that damn doorbell.

* * *

"Your pupils are dilated," Edi said, dumping a perfectly-measured tablespoon of spice into the salsa she was making. Edi was the first to show up around fourteen hundred hours since she had offered to help cook. Shepard didn't expect anyone else until well into the evening. "Is everything all right Doctor T'Soni?"

Shepard smirked as she watched Liara visibly pull herself out of whatever she was thinking about. Shepard had a pretty damn good idea what it was.

"What?" Liara stammered.

Shepard snickered. She couldn't help it. A flustered Liara was probably her favorite Liara. "It probably just has something to do with her mood swings," Shepard jumped to her bondmate's defense. But then added, "Or some interesting_ cravings_."

Liara shot daggers at Shepard and a lovely shade of plum dusted her cheeks.

"Cravings?" Edi asked, measuring out some more ingredients.

"Oh you know," Shepard said casually, enjoying the look of pure "don't you dare" wrath Liara was giving her. "Things like seaweed. Making out. 'Crest massages'."

"Fascinating," Edi said. "If you like, I can do some research on ways to alleviate your cravings, Doctor T'Soni."

Liara chose that moment to take a sip of tea and just about choked on it. "N-no that won't be necessary, thank you Edi!"

"So Edi, you wouldn't be offended if I ordered like fifty pizzas, would you?" Shepard asked, deciding to take pity on her poor embarrassed bondmate. "I'm sure people will eat everything you cook, but I fear no matter how much we cook, it won't be enough for two hungry krogan. I really liked that damn lamp Grunt ate."

"It is not in my programming matrices to be offended, Shepard," Edi reminded. "But if you like, I can always ensure Grunt does not eat any of your lamps by installing an incineration blast, sensitive to touch, in all your lamps." She paused when Shepard gave her a slightly concerned look. "That was a joke."

"Right," Shepard said. "I knew that."

* * *

"Grunt!" Shepard greeted the krogan, enthusiastically throwing her arms around him. "Glad to see you made it safely out of jail."

Grunt cleared his throat awkwardly, but hugged her back to her surprise. "Good to see you out of the hospital, Shepard. Those damn doctors aren't worthy of your presence."

Shepard chuckled. "You're too kind. Say, you up for being bouncer again? You did a knock-out job last time."

"Heh heh heh," Grunt chuckled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled.

"I'm out too, thanks for asking," Zaeed drawled as he walked past. "Don't be surprised if we end up in jail again, though."

Shepard tried hard not to take that as a bad omen.

Guests continued to trickle in - Traynor, Ash, Kelly, Vega, Garrus, Tali, Kasumi, Joker, Miranda, Jack, Wrex, Captain Bailey (who she'd told "leave the uniform at the door" before allowing him in), Samara, Cortez, Engineers Daniels, Adams, and Donnelly, and all of them greeted her with a "Commander" and very familiar hug.

When Dr. Chakwas came to the door, Shepard gave her a huge hug. "Doctor Chakwas! I'm so glad you could make it! I was afraid you might bail on me again."

"There was a war on, Commander," the good doctor gently scolded. "But it's over and I made the time to see you one last time before you move to Thessia."

"I'm glad you could make it," Shepard smiled. "Now go enjoy yourself!"

Just as the doctor wandered off to find good conversation, Shepard turned back to the door to find herself looking into Matriarch Aethyta's face. "H-hey Aethyta," she stammered, taking a step back in surprise.

"Hey Kid," she drawled. "Thanks for inviting me. Am I runnin' the bar?"

"Um . . . if you want?" Shepard blinked.

"Good. See you there," she said, waving over her shoulder as she sauntered toward the bar in the back.

* * *

"Aria," Liara greeted the Queen of Omega curtly when she entered the living room and saw the other asari.

"T'Soni," she greeted back, sprawling lazily on the living room couch. "Don't s'pose I could talk you into that foursome with Shepard, could I?"

Tevos was fortunately not there to hear her offer; Liara was sure she would die of embarrassment if she found out the asari Councilor actually _wanted_ a foursome with her and Shepard. "The day I let you touch me or Shepard like that is the day Thessia's sun explodes," Liara growled back. She was already feeling jealous; she really didn't need Aria pushing her buttons. That warp to Aria's face was beginning to sound more and more appealing.

"That wasn't a no," Aria drawled. "That was a challange to explode Thessia's sun."

Liara sauntered toward Aria with a sudden confidence when a thought struck her. She leaned down over the couch, putting her lips mere centimeters away from Aria's ear. She waited until Aria took a smug swig of her drink before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

Aria sprayed alcohol violently from her lips and coughed out a string of swear-words as Liara walked away with an incredibly self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

Shepard made her way back to the bar to check in on Aethyta and make sure nothing was destroyed or burned down and about had a heart-attack at what she found. Jack was standing next to Aethyta behind the bar, and they were both holding torches in their hands and a bottle of Ryncol. Miranda was sitting at the bar with a look of amused patience, and Wrex, Grunt, Zaeed, Joker, Vega, Cortez, Daniels, Bailey, and Garrus were all chanting "Ryn-col! Ryn-col! Ryn-col!" Aethyta lit the torches on fire and looked over at Jack.

"Think you can handle the heat Kid?" she drawled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, old woman!" Jack retorted, taking a huge swig of Ryncol. Not to be outdone, Aethyta took a huge swig herself. A moment later the two of them spewed the Ryncol all over the flames of the torch. Everyone in the room cheered as two huge fireballs blossomed into the air.

"Now _this_ is what I'm fuckin' talkin' about!" Jack shouted happily when she'd finished her mouthful of alcohol. "It ain't a real party until somethin's on fire!"

"As long as it's not my apartment," Shepard quickly added.

"Oh relax, Kid," Aethyta said. "I got everything under control. I'm the best fire-breathing mentor you could ask for."

"Funny, I don't remember asking you to be a fire-breathing mentor to my other guests," Shepard shot back.

"You know you want to try it, Sugartits," Jack said to Miranda, ignoring Shepard. She offered another torch to Miranda and lit the end on fire. Shepard suddenly realized she had no idea where the torches came from, then realized with continued fear that Aethyta had very probably smuggled them in.

Miranda accepted the offered torch with a competitive glint in her eyes. The boys immediately started up their "Ryn-col" chant again. Shepard decided to walk away before she developed ulcers.

* * *

Liara sat on the kitchen counter, stuffing her face with pizza dipped in the salsa Edi made, wondering why the hell it tasted so damn good. She didn't actually like pizza or salsa. She was wishing she could have alcohol for the first time since getting pregnant, though. She had a feeling the only way she was going to survive this damn party is if she had either a lot of alcohol in her or a whole lot of sex. Or both. Preferably both.

"I once had to dig shrapnel out of the wrong end of a krogan," Dr. Chakwas suddenly said to Samara. They were having an in-depth conversation about the good doctor's many medical experiences on the field. "Definitely the most uncomfortable anal-probe of my life."

Liara choked on her pizza so hard she started gagging.

"Oh my, are you all right, Dear?" Karin asked, quickly going to Liara to pat her back. Liara grabbed her glass of water and chugged it down until her throat finally cleared up.

"F-fine," Liara stammered.

"So did you get the shrapnel out of the unfortunate krogan?" Samara asked with a look of genuine interest.

"Oh yes," Karin replied. "Though to this day I still have a hard time looking at a krogan without some pretty strong flashbacks."

Liara began guzzling down her water again to hide the deep purple covering her face. Something told her it was going to be a very long night.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **YAY For way too much awesome kinky party SECKS! Oh yeah, and I use Shepard's first name in one part because it just seemed out of place for Liara to use her last name. I really try to be careful about it because I don't want to pull the reader out of the scene, but I mean they're lovers. Liara _would_ call Shep by her first name while they're makin' love, you would think. But I never use her first name in the narrative. My first name isn't Nicole, so it's not a self-insert, I promise lol, I was simply trying to make the scene more organic (and I really don't like the name "Jane"). And holy shit. I apparently have a fetish for asari crests. Shep does something really . . . kinda fucking hot to Liara . . . . GAH! I'm going to hell. See all you cute lesbians there, yes? O_O

**P.S.** Should I write an extension one-shot of the card table scene with Aria and Tevos? I'm kinda tempted. With enough encouragment. *wink*

**Chapter 21  
**

**Part 2  
**

After having a long and in depth conversation with Ashley about the importance of keeping one's shotgun clean, followed by the two of them bonding over cleaning their shotguns together, Shepard decided to see where Liara was. She headed down the stairs for the game room to see if perhaps her bondmate had started up a card game. The music Aria had chosen was blaring around the apartment - sex music if ever there was any. It was direct from Afterlife's music list, and Aria had even gone to the trouble of making quite a lengthy song list. She passed by the bar to see all the boys still cheering and whooping as Aethyta started juggling her torches while spewing Ryncol on them for quite an impressive show. Engineer Daniels had also started up a drinking chant/song and all of them were taking shots every time the Matriarch did something particularly impressive. She was actually glad to have the Matriarch there. With the boys entertained, there was less chance of them destroying her apartment. Hopefully. All in all, the evening appeared to be in good order, even though the evening was still fairly young. A small group of people were in the kitchen talking shop, but she didn't see Liara so she kept going.

When Shepard rounded the corner into the game room, the sight that met her eyes was most certainly not Liara, but it made her desire to find Liara quadruple. Or more like multiply her desire by about five billion. Sprawled on her back on the card table lay Councilor Tevos, her lovely dress pushed up to her waist and her underwear had been tossed to the floor next to Aria's high-heeled boots. Aria had apparently been packing heat because she was standing at the edge of the card table, pumping into Tevos (whose legs were wrapped tightly around the Queen of Omega's hips) with a strap-on. Based on the glazed look in Aria's eyes, it had a sensation transmitter like the one Shepard bought. Aria had the Councilor's hands trapped above her head against the table with a singularity field, her own hands holding tightly to Tevos's thighs with obvious bruising force. Both of them were way too far gone and making too much noise to notice a slightly mortified (and more than a little turned-on) Commander Shepard.

Shepard bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut and B-lined for the nearest bathroom to claim it for herself with every intention of dragging Liara in it with her as soon as possible. She also made a mental note to have the assistant mech sanitize every inch of her apartment after the party. The first bathroom she came to wasn't locked, so she checked it to see if Tali was inside. When she opened the door she didn't see Tali, but she heard the sound of two voices.

"How dare you, you bitch!" she heard Miranda's distinct accented voice say from . . . above her?

She glanced up to see yet another . . . interesting sight. Jack had Miranda pinned to the ceiling with powerful biotics swirling around them, and Miranda's legs were wrapped around the other's waist. Based on the wild thrusting motion of Jack's hips, she was very obviously packing heat as well. Suddenly the reason Jack always wore baggy pants became horrifyingly clear.

"Oh fuck, Jack . . . fuck me . . . oh fuck yes, fuck . . .!" Miranda panted as Jack continued doing just that.

Shepard grabbed the door handle and locked it before slamming it shut. She really didn't want poor Tali dying from mortified shock if she happened to walk in on that scene. Fortunately, the sex music was successfully drowning out all the sex that was apparently going on in the apartment. Shepard stomped upstairs with renewed determination to find her bondmate. Upon reaching the top, she saw two people at the end of the hall in a dark corner. Looking a little closer, she saw Sam had Kelly pushed up against the wall and their lips looked to be permanently sealed as they both began moving their hands to second base.

Shepard rolled her eyes. Apparently all the damn ladies at the party were just determined to go at it. Except her. And it was really starting to get annoying. But when she glanced at the landing on the balcony, she at last saw her fiance talking amiably with Tali, Ashley, Dr. Chakwas, and Gabby. Without bothering to insert herself in their conversation, she moved up to her bondmate, clasped her wrist, and started hauling her off.

"Liara and I have an announcement to make, but we need to discuss the details first," Shepard called over her shoulder.

She heard Liara stammer out several profuse apologies, but she didn't stop Shepard from dragging her to their bedroom. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Shepard pressed Liara face first into the closed door and locked it. Her other hand slithered up to cup Liara's chin and tilted it up, making one of those beautiful blue crest-extensions slip easily into the human's awaiting mouth.

"Oh goddess . . .!" Liara cried out, her whole body convulsing into the door. Whenever Liara's voice took on that tone of pure, breathless desire, Shepard just sort of wanted to melt all over the floor. It made her whole body ache. It drove her wild, made her want to do things to Liara that would draw every last sound of pleasure from her until she was sobbing and begging Shepard never to stop. And Shepard never did want to stop. Not ever.

She tilted Liara's chin further until the blue extension hit the back of her throat, and she ran her tongue along the bottom of it relentlessly.

"N-Nicole . . .!" Liara cried out again, writhing against the other arm holding her firmly in place. Shepard shuddered. It wasn't often Liara said her first name since they'd grown so used to calling her by her last, but when she did, it did painfully beautiful things to Shepard's body.

When she was confident Liara wouldn't move her head, she moved her hands down to unzip the asari's black cargo pants (which she'd undoubtedly borrowed from Shepard's wardrobe) and slipped her hand inside. She groaned in approval around the frond currently in her mouth from what she found. Liara was practically dripping she was so aroused. She felt more than saw biotics swirling around her and the next moment Liara's mind was tumbling into hers. Shepard realized the reason for the meld once Liara's thoughts blended with hers - her bondmate was so aroused she couldn't actually form proper words. And that was just about the sexiest thing in the damn universe.

'_I-I need . . . l-let me . . .'_ Liara tried but still failed at a complete sentence, even in thought. So she instead sent over an image of her turned around, clutching Shepard's back, and her leg wrapped around Shepard's waist. After seeing the picture, it was just too sweet to resist. She released Liara's crest and turned her lover around to give her what she desired. When Liara's leg was wrapped around Shepard's waist, she felt a blue hand dip beneath the waistline of her pants and she hastened to follow suit. Their lips sealed in a kiss and they groaned around each other's lips as they started up a frenzied rhythm with their fingers.

'_Oh Shepard . . . so wet . . . __how long have you been like this . . .?__'_

_'Too long . . . missed you . . . oh r-right th-there . . .'_

Through the meld Shepard felt Liara's craving for a deeper, more complete kiss. It was a strange sensation, feeling a craving that wasn't actually her own, but it made her want the deep kiss just as much as Liara. She plunged her tongue into Liara's mouth and within moments their tongues were writhing together, their groans climbing closer and closer to a glorious release.

_'Goddess Shepard, I've been wanting this since . . .' _

_'The kitchen . . . earlier . . .'_

_'Oh . . . f-fu . . .'_

Just hearing Liara almost say that word in her mind sent Shepard plummeting over the edge and into powerful contractions. She felt two of Liara's fingers slide inside her to give her something to clench around and curl to make her orgasm more intense. Shepard did the same, burying two fingers deep within her lover. She felt Liara tumble with her into a sea of shared pleasure, and they quieted each other's groans with the deep kiss they were sharing. Even as their bodies started trying to come down from their first climax, she felt Liara's courage build from the intensity of Shepard's reaction to a certain word she'd almost sent over. Shepard curled her fingers to just the right angle to stroke the most sensitive spot within, partially to pleasure Liara, but mostly because she really hoped . . . _._

'_Oh f-fuck . . .!'_

Hearing the single, forbidden word in Liara's vocabulary sent Shepard spiraling over the edge again and Liara fell right along with her. Shepard tore away from the kiss and cried out, burying her face in Liara's neck in attempt to ground herself in some way.

'_Holy shit Liara . . . that was so fucking sexy . . .'_

Talented blue fingers curled, further intensifying Shepard's second orgasm. They continued bucking into each other's hands until they at last couldn't handle the stimulation anymore and had to stop. Liara's head fell back on the door as the two of them tried to catch their breath. Blue hands entangled in red hair and Shepard tightened her free arm around Liara's waist.

_'I love you,'_ they sent over in unison, then both giggled softly. Shepard sprinkled soft kisses on the neck beneath her lips until the aftershocks finally wore off.

"We're such girls," she said with a grin, making Liara giggle again.

"So how would you like to announce our news?" Liara asked, lowering her leg and slowly pulling out of Shepard's body.

They both licked their fingers clean and Shepard straightened her hair.

"Oh my . . ." Liara said, turning quite an adorably vivid shade of purple. "I should . . . change my underwear . . ."

Sometimes Liara was so adorable it just made Shepard's heart hurt. This was one such moment. She gave Liara a lingering kiss on the cheek then moved to their dresser to help her bondmate into a fresh pair of panties. She decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to change her own as well.

"How about we announce your pregnancy with a toast?" Shepard suggested. "We should do it soon before everyone gets too inebriated to remember."

"Good plan," Liara said, wiggling back into Shepard's pants.

It took all of Shepard's will power not to tackle Liara right then and there for round two. But she decided (reluctantly) to save that for later. She flipped on her Omni-tool which she'd programmed into the sound system of the house, and the music softened significantly as she spoke into it.

"Greetings ladies and gentleman and everything in between. This is your friendly neighborhood Commander speaking, requesting that you to join her in the kitchen in approximately five minutes for a very important announcement. For those of you involved in 'extracurricular activities,' please finish what you're doing and get to the living room as soon as you can. Thank you for coming to Dr. T'Soni and Commander Shepard's love nest to share this wonderful evening!"

When she flipped off the comm, her last words recieved a playful swat on the chest from Liara.

* * *

"So what's this news you wanted to tell us that was important enough to break up the impending battle between Aria and me?" Wrex barked. "I've been wanting to settle this for centuries. Literally."

Shepard leaned against the hearth and pulled Liara back against her. She wrapped her arms around Liara's waist and rested her chin on her bondmate's shoulder. "Well as I'm sure you're all aware by now, Liara said yes and we're engaged!" She saw Liara's warm smile out of the corner of her eye and tightened her arms around her bondmate as their friends all whooped and cheered. She lowered her voice and whispered in Liara's ear, "Do you want to announce the rest, Love?"

She saw a lovely soft purple settle in Liara's cheeks. "Go ahead," she said softly.

Shepard lifted her glass, encouraging Liara and the rest of her friends to do the same. "To all of us, to this moment, not to victory, but to life. To rebirth, to growth, and to my two new beautiful daughters on the way."

A moment of stunned silence followed as her words settled in with her friends. She didn't miss Garrus's mandibles flair in amusement, nor did she miss Aria's face blanch (which was a little confusing). Then Wrex let out such a happy bellow that the entire party had to follow his enthusiasm. They all raised their glasses and cheered.

Amidst the deep drinks and hugging, Shepard suddenly heard Tali say, "Wait, you knew?!"

"A toast!" Garrus shouted to stop Tali from attacking him on sight. "A toast to Liara and Shepard, and their two little ones along the way. I can't really do all the mushy talk, but . . . well you two are going to be the best damn mothers in the galaxy."

"And twins?!" Wrex added enthusiastically. "It's 'cause Liara's one-quarter krogan!"

"Is anyone here actually surprised that the infamously 'potent' Commander Shepard is having twins?" Aethyta drawled.

Liara and Shepard both shot daggers at the Aethyta. Wrex clapped the Asari Matriarch on the back with a hearty gafaw. "Not at all! But it's still the best thing to come out of the whole damn war!"

"I'll drink to that!" Tali added. And they all did. They all drank deeply until every last glass was empty.

* * *

**A/N:** More to come soon! With all the other ladies "packin' heat" I think it's about time for Shepard to see if she can get away with "surprising" our favorite sexy asari Shadow Broker. This party is getting out of control fast . . .


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Seriously. This party is ridiculous. Like seriously. Oh yeah! I forgot to invite Emily Wong and Ann Bryson, so I totally found a way to include her in this chapter. I just replayed the "Leviathan" DLC and remembered I really liked Ann's character. I especially got a kick out of Liara saying "What is it with you and rescuing archeologists from dig sights? If you ask her to help take down the Shadow Broker, I might get jealous. And more than a little worried." I think it's cute when she gets jealous. X3

**P.S.: **Happy Holidays everyone! :D

**Chapter 22  
**

**Part 3  
**

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME, ARIA T'LOAK!" Wrex bellowed so loudly the furniture in the living room actually shook. He threw a powerful Warp at Aria while rolling behind the piano for cover. Aria threw up a barrier as the Warp hit her, but she wasn't even phased.

"You're all talk, Old Man!" she shot back, summoning a Singularity above the piano. Both Wrex and the piano began lifting off the ground, though the krogan struggled impressively against it. As soon as Wrex appeared in Aria's view, she bolted to him, dove over the piano, and tackled him to the ground. What started as a biotic fight quickly turned to a violent wrestling match.

Shepard, Liara, Tali, Garrus, and Councilor Tevos were standing a safe distance away on the balcony, watching the battle below. Realizing her precious vase of Rannoch Lilies was in serious peril, Liara brought them to her with a biotic lift.

"So he has reach, but she has flexibility," Shepard said, taking a swig of brandy. "Who do you guys think will win?"

"I think this is one match that will never be settled," Garrus said. "Aria may have defeated that krogan Patriarch, but Wrex is considerably more badass."

"Oh please. Wrex -hic - won the last time, Aria just got lucky when she - hic - escaped the blast," Tali said, leaning heavily on the railing with her drink clutched in her talons. "My money's - hic - on Wrex."

"I don't know, Wrex is pretty tired after dealing with all those krogan females," Shepard said over the crowd of people downstairs.

Everyone else (except for Sam and Kelly who had "mysteriously" disappeared and the ever-elusive Samara) at the party was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while scurrying out of the way of the battling pair on occasion.

"What do you think, Councilor?" Liara asked, turning to the asari Councilor. She was trying not to blush while she looked into the face of her respected leader. Partially from Aria's earlier proposal, but also because Shepard had informed her what she walked in on earlier in the game room. Liara had a feeling she would never get that mental image out of her head. She was beginning to see her Councilor in a whole new light.

The well-poised Councilor took a dainty sip of her glass of wine. "Urdot Wrex relies on his strength, will, determination, and experience to win battles. What he lacks in cunning, he makes up for in brute force and enthusiasm. Aria is a powerful biotic who relies on her creativity, cunning, and speed to win battles. She never expends unneccessary energy in a fight; she is deliberate in everything she does. Wrex will alway go for a direct approach, such as head-butting, whereas Aria will always find the most well-hidden, deadly weak-spot and exploit it. She once defeated a drell assassin by using two fingers to hit a particularly vulnerable nerve in his back. He foolishly wasn't wearing armor to protect it."

"An asssassin got past all of Aria's network of guards?" Liara asked in disbelief.

"The assassin was after me, not Aria," Tevos replied.

"Oh," Liara said, unable to hide her surprise.

"He didn't know Aria was there, otherwise he very probably would have succeeded in his mission."

"What's it like being with Aria?" Liara blurted out before she could stop herself. For some reason, she really couldn't picture them together.

"Intense," came the interesting reply. For such a short reply, it was oddly enlightening. Then she added, "And strangely relaxing."

"Relaxing?" Liara asked with continued disbelief.

Liara saw a mysterious smile ghost over the Councilor's lips. "Aria is very talented at helping me forget the problems of the galaxy when I really need to. If there's one thing Aria has mastered, it is the art of being distracting."

"I see . . ." Liara said with a nod, though she didn't see it at all. She always pictured the confident, authoritative Councilor with another equally powerful politician like perhaps the Councilor Sparatus or someone like Primarch Victus. But Aria . . .?

She was pulled from her thoughts when Grunt and Zaeed suddenly joined the fray, both of then cursing and yelling at each other like a couple of crazed animals. Liara sighed. It was going to be a very long night. If she survived.

* * *

"So Shepard -hic-," Tali said, from atop her perch on the bar counter, "want to explain why you told -hic- Garrus about your babies and not me?"

The earlier fight had been broken up by Matriarch Aethyta when Wrex had nearly shattered the living room window. Aria was sprawled on the couch with her head resting in Tevos's lap who was nursing the Queen of Omega's bleeding face, and Wrex was sitting on the floor near the fireplace nursing a broken toe. Zaeed and Grunt had finally worked out their differences and were now both chugging bottles and bottles of Ryncol together, belting out a drinking song Bailey had taught them.

"I was on a lot of morphine at the time," Shepard replied unapologetically. "I am not responsible for anything I said or did during that time period."

"Oh I see how you -hic- roll," Tali said. "You're going to claim the 'it slipped -hic- my mind' -hic- card. Well played, Shepard. Well -hic- played."

"Or maybe she just knows you're a damn gossip and would have told the entire galaxy," Aria drawled from the couch.

"Mind your own -hic- business," Tali shot back.

Shepard took a huge swig of some swill Wrex talked her into trying. "So, Joker. You can take on Cortez in a drinking game, but can you take me on?"

"Hell yeah!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Whoa, are you crazy?" James gave Joker a look of concern. "Everybody knows you can't out-drink Lola."

"I've been avoiding alcohol all night, unlike her. I've been preparing for this, my friend. You're going down, Commander!"

Shepard plopped down next to him at the bar and looked expectantly at Aethyta. "Let's settle this! Drinks, Matriarch!"

Shepard felt Liara come up behind her and press her breasts against the Commander's back. To her surprise, Liara initiated a shallow mind-meld. _'If you win, you will be thoroughly rewarded, Commander,_' Liara sent over. _'Promise.'_

Before Joker could even pick up his shot glass, Shepard emptied hers. It was the same swill that Joker had made in his drink-off with Cortez at the last party, but Shepard was beyond giving a damn. She _really_ wanted to get to Liara's reward awaiting at the end of the game. Liara began softly massaging her shoulders and nuzzled her nose in Shepard's hair.

"Why can't I get moral support like that, Edi?" Joker pouted, looking a little enviously at Shepard and Liara.

"I have been running simulations on the likelihood of you winning," Edi replied. "The results were . . . disheartening."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't use the moral support," Joker said. "It would raise my chances."

"In what way?" Edi wanted to know.

Shepard slammed back another shot followed quickly by Joker. "You know, like how Shepard motivates her team. It raises their chances of winning because they are motivated," Joker explained, followed by a loud hiccup. Tali giggled.

"The redundancy of that sentence aside, what could I say that might at all raise your chances of winning?" Edi pressed with genuine curiosity.

Just as Joker and Shepard took another shot, Aethyta said, "The boy is tryin' to get you to motivate him with sex."

Both Shepard and Joker choked heavily on their shots, coughing and sputtering and gasping for air.

"I see," Edi said without missing a beat. "So if I suggest to him that I will 'give him sex' in the event that he wins, it will significantly improve his chances of winning?"

"I'm not sayin' he'll win, but it might make him hold out longer," Aethyta replied.

"Can you even have sex?" Aria called from the couch. "And the robot, too?"

"Can we just forget the motivation stuff? Please?" Joker said, slumping forward on the bar.

Ten shots later, everyone (other than Kelly and Sam who were still AWOL) was chanting "Drink! Drink! Drink!" and Joker was turning a peculiar shade of green and looking like he was moments away from throwing up everything in his innards. Shepard tossed back shot number fifteen, then slammed the shot glass onto the bar.

"Matriarch!" Shepard bellowed. "Another!"

Joker groaned piteously. "Doesn't anything stop you? I purposefully made it an extra dreadful batch!"

"I'm just getting started Moreau!" Shepard shot back. "Was that a surrender I heard in there?"

He groaned again. "Shit. Okay Commander," he heaved a huge, defeated sigh. "You win."

Everyone cheered and whooped and somewhere in there everyone heard Wrex bellow, "HAHAHAHAA! No one defeats Shepard!"

* * *

Shepard staggered to the kitchen and took a huge drink of water. She really didn't want a hangover. Then she staggered to the living room to check on her guests when she saw Grunt standing next to the front door. She grinned then staggered to him. She seemed to be doing a lot of staggering . . .

"Who we got tryin' to get in this time, Grrrunt?" she slurred, slinging an arm around his huge shoulders.

"Some pyjak named . . . Ann Bryson? She's pretending you invited her," he grumbled.

"That's because I did invite her. She told me she'd be late. Don't you have the invite list?" she asked.

"I did . . . but I ate it," he replied.

She stared blankly at him for a moment. "You do realize the kitchen is _full_ of food, right?"

"Krogan!" Ann's voice said over the comm. "Go get Shepard! I'm telling you, she invited me!"

Shepard flipped on the comm with a chuckle. "I'm here Ann, and you can come up. Apparently Grunt 'misplaced' the invite list."

"Shepard!" another familiar face said enthusiastically. "It's me, Emily Wong! Sorry I'm late!"

"Come on up!" Shepard said cheerfully. "And Grunt, make sure no one slips in with them."

"Will do, Battlemaster!"

After bringing Grunt four pizzas to keep him from eating the piano, Shepard made her way back to a bottle of coconut rum. A tad sweeter alcohol than she usually drank, but they made crazy good shots. Suddenly Liara appeared next to her, mixing her some kind of blue drink.

"Whoa . . . how did you do that . . .?" Shepard asked, blinking back blurry eyes.

Liara kissed her cheek. "You're the father of my future daughters. I'm not letting you out of my sight. That, and it's easy to sneak up on someone who is so clearly inebriated."

"Hey," Shepard said defensively, "I'm not eeneebrated. Eennneeeebrrrraaateeeeed . . . drunk. I'm not drunk."

Liara planted a very sloppy wet kiss all over Shepard's lips. "You're cute," she said with a playful smile. Then she lowered her voice to that tone that generally had Shepard hot and bothered in moments and said, "And you're loads of fun in bed when you're drunk."

Shepard's eyes darkened several shades. "Well I wouldn't say no if you want to drag me off, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara held up the blue drink she'd been making. "This is called a Thessian Sunset. I added my own special ingredient I believe you humans call 'Hpnotiq.' You'll love it."

"I love _yooou_," Shepard slurred, leaning forward to place a teasing kiss on Liara's neck. "If we were alone, I'd be more than a little tempted to take you right now on the kitchen counter."

She leaned back to enjoy watching Liara's cheeks flush at the thought. Then Liara rewarded her efforts with a deliciously smoldering look. "Promises, promises, Commander."

Shepard slammed back the Thessian Sunset then looked expectantly at her bondmate.

"You should probably know," Liara purred in her ear, "that one of the ingredients in the Thessian Sunset is _infamous_ for being an aphrodisiac."

Shepard's eyes widened, then darkened even more. "Well then what are you waiting for Dr. T'Soni? Take me away and have your wicked way with me."

Liara gave her an equally wicked smile. "With pleasure."

* * *

**A/N:** Heh heh heh. I'm such a tease. I bet you can all guess what's going to be in the next chapter. X3

Hint: MAGIC DILDO!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

**Part 4  
**

"Goddess, you're insatiable!" Shepard growled as Liara pulled her Commander on top of her, clearly about to start up round three. Round one had consisted of them going down on each other, then for round two Liara had dug out their new toy and decided to ride Shepard cowgirl style. Liara now apparently wanted to try missionary position on for size. Shepard discovered long ago that Liara's body didn't need any rest between orgasms – their bodies didn't even separate as they shifted into the new position. Shepard reveled in the sensation of feeling her length shift inside Liara as they settled into place; she was quickly becoming obsessed with being inside Liara, feeling those silky wet walls surrounding her. She felt Liara hook her knee around her waist, offering herself completely to Shepard. The simple action sent a shiver up the human's spine.

Shepard laced their fingers and moved Liara's hands above the asari's head and into the mess of pillows. She paused to gaze into those wonderful sapphire eyes, and absolute trust and love passed between them. Shepard held the gaze as she _slowly_ lifted her hips until she was almost out of Liara, then pushed back inside her just as gradually. Liara held the gaze, though she couldn't stop from arching into Shepard with a small moan of frustration from the lack of friction and pleasure of being filled again.

"How am I ever going to satisfy you, Dr. T'Soni?" Shepard teased, accentuating her question with another agonizingly slow rise and fall of her hips.

"Goddess . . ." Liara breathed when Shepard filled her again, tightening her leg around Shepard's waist and spreading her other leg further apart.

Shepard shifted her arms down to cradle Liara in them, her elbows pressing comfortably into their bed for leverage. She worshiped Liara's neck, breasts, and everything between with her lips and tongue, drowning in all the sounds escaping those wonderful blue lips. During the war, Shepard had so desperately needed to have somewhere where she could give up her constant tight control, that Liara generally took the lead on their love life. But at times like these, feeling Liara beneath her, surrounding her, completely at her mercy and practically begging for more . . . .

Shepard dragged the toy from Liara's tight inner walls until only the tip remained, then pressed their lips together as she pushed back inside yet again. Liara groaned against her lips when Shepard filled her again, arching into the kiss and digging her fingertips into the human's back. Shepard pulled back to lock their eyes again and felt a swell of new arousal when she saw Liara's eyes had gone completely black with need.

"Please, Shepard," she whispered, her voice deliciously ragged with arousal and need.

Shepard ignored her lover's plea for release, continuing her torturous rhythm. She had a feeling the only way she was going to satisfy Liara, at least until the party was over, is if she stretched this out, denied her until Liara was on the brink of shattering. She fought back her own clawing desire to simply pound into Liara until she had emptied everything she had into that beautiful blue body. Liara certainly knew how to make Shepard lose control, but she was on a mission. And Commander Shepard on a mission was a very dangerous thing.

She shifted her hips around a bit with each continued thrust until she felt the fluted head drag across that wonderful spot within Liara's body and her bondmate instantly cried out in sheer tortured ecstasy. The first time they'd melded, Shepard felt just how intensely pleasurable that spot was within Liara, and ever since she made it her life's goal to exploit it at every opportunity.

"Shepard . . . I n-need . . . I'm going t-to . . ." Liara gasped, and Shepard could feel her trying to seep into her mind.

Shepard stopped all movement, shuddering when she felt Liara's inner walls flutter around her with unmet need, and pressed all her weight down on her bondmate. She ran her tongue along Liara's neck then pressed her lips to her lover's ear.

"So demanding," she murmured, lowering her mouth to give Liara a possessive bit on the neck. "My demanding Doctor. Whatever shall I do with you?"

Liara let out something like a mewl and Shepard shuddered again. She knew Liara was trying to goad her, and although it wasn't fully working (with great self-restraint on Shepard's part), it was driving the human close to madness. There was something about a pleading, mewling, needy Liara that was just . . . too good. It made Shepard ache inside and out. Deciding to at least temporarily relieve some of Liara's need, Shepard began thrusting faster into Liara, her rhythm matching the pulsating beat of the still-playing sex music blaring downstairs. Liara cried out in relief and pleasure, and Shepard felt her lover's fingernails dig deliciously into her back.

"Oh goddess . . . please don't stop, Shepard. Please don't ever stop . . ."

It was those magic words in combination with Shepard's driving hips that proved to be her undoing. How could she possibly deny Liara after such a beautiful plea? She couldn't. She opened her mind to Liara and her bondmate flooded in, filling her with all the sweet things that made up the exquisite Liara T'Soni. Blue biotics flared around them, filling the darkened room with sudden light and again their eyes met. Lines between pleasure and love blurred, and a new identity they had come to know as _them_ immerged.

An image filled Shepard's mind; a familiar but rare paradise Liara referred to only as "Eternity." She saw Liara step up next to her on the precipice overlooking Eternity and took Shepard's hand. Shepard was almost reluctant to step over. She wanted to enjoy the moment, to take in all the beauty of the Eternity Liara was offering. She knew the image was just an illusion, a way for her mind to process this part of the Meld, but she didn't care. The endless sandy beaches, the waterfalls cascading down lush green mountainsides and flowing into endless rivers, riverbanks covered in bright flowers and cattails, and weeping willows swaying in an ever-present summer breeze; these were all representations of Eternity she happily accepted. Liara once told her some asari went their entire lives without ever sharing this part of the Meld, and yet here Shepard stood, her beautiful bondmate next to her, freely offering all the beauty of the galaxy to her.

_'Liara . . . . Oh, my sweet, beautiful Liara . . .'_

_'Together, Shepard. Come with me to Eternity . . .'_

They drifted off the precipice, hands still clasped tightly as they floated into the Eternity surrounding them. Shepard was freefalling into all things Liara, completely surrounded and drowning in her very soul.

She gradually became aware of a light in the distance. It started out as a small sphere hovering over an impossibly clear mountain lake protected by steep, rocky mountains. All paths seemed to lead to it, all rivers flowed to it, everything seemed to be converging on the precious sphere of light. As they drew closer and closer, Shepard suddenly became aware of a glowing within her own chest, reacting to the sphere, growing brighter as she drew closer to it. When the sphere was within reach, she resisted the urge to reach out and touch it.

Liara released her hand and drifted to the sphere, and Shepard watched in fascination as it disappeared into Liara's chest, light still illuminating through her blue skin. Then she gave Shepard a look of such pure, naked love that it stole her very breath away. She felt lost in all things _Liara _and she never wanted to be found again.

_'Is this . . . your soul?'_ Shepard asked hesitantly.

_'My representation of it, yes.'_

Shepard again resisted the impulse to reach out and touch it. _'It's so beautiful . . . Oh Liara, _you're_ so beautiful . . .'_ She only wished she could say something more; Liara was quite literally bearing her soul to Shepard. In a way, Shepard, too, felt stripped bare, felt as though somehow Liara had found her most sensitive nerve with endlessly gentle, caressing hands and exposed it. And Liara had done it by simply giving herself to Shepard. The very thought made tears threaten her eyes.

Liara extended her hand and placed it ever so softly on Shepard's still-glowing chest. _'Will you join with me, Shepard?'_

_'Yes . . . Goddess, yes!' _Shepard replied, surging forward to capture Liara's lips in a desperate kiss. When their chests pressed together, their souls collided in an eruption of light and both of them cried out from the sheer naked beauty of the moment.

Both of them were thrown back into reality and their bodies could do nothing but follow.

Shepard's hips somehow found the ability to bury herself to the hilt into Liara's body as her arousal flooded forth in several powerful jets, and both of them cried out each other's names as wave after wave of pleasure stole them away. Before their climax even began to fade, Shepard drove her hips down several more times, making sure to catch the fluted head on the wonderfully sensitive spot within Liara's silky walls. It caused both of them to tumble over the edge yet again, and again Shepard felt her arousal spill from her and into Liara. Her head fell forward into the pillow, her cheek pressing into Liara's, and she felt blue fingernails clinging to her back in vain attempt to control her shuddering body. Shepard felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over as their third and final orgasm tore its way through their bodies. She released everything she had left into her bondmate with a shuddering sob then collapsed on top of her in a spent heap.

She held tightly to her lover as Liara continued contracting around her and Shepard reveled in every pulse as she weakly rocked her hips into Liara's, offering a few final waves of pleasure as they drifted into a blissful afterglow. They lay wrapped in each other for some time, basking in the feel of their closeness and powerful connectedness, both physical and mental. Even as the meld began to fade, Shepard could feel parts of Liara remain; sweet, small bits like the one that made her replace the term "god" with "goddess." But she loved it, preferred it, even. She loved knowing no matter where she was, Liara was always with her, inside her in some small way.

She slowly, reluctantly pulled out of Liara's silky walls, glancing down to enjoy the sight of both their fluid covering the toy. Both of them had been so worked up when Liara grabbed it that lube had been completely unnecessary. She carefully removed it from herself as well and tossed it on the nightstand, then took Liara back in her arms. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say something, but words seemed empty after what they'd just shared.

"Look at me," Liara whispered, breaking the silence for her.

Shepard lifted her head from the pillows to gaze into those wonderful sapphire eyes she'd fallen so in love with. Seeing Liara's tears made her aware of her own and a soft smile tugged at the corners of both their lips. Liara ran her fingers through Shepard's damp hair, brushing a few stray strands from her face. Shepard tried to think of something she could say, even a simple "I love you," but there was something so exquisite about Liara that she couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment. Words could wait. She instead leaned down and claimed her lover's lips with her own. Shepard kissed her until words no longer mattered, until nothing mattered. Only Liara and Shepard, and a single, profoundly beautiful moment in time.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't want to be done with the party yet, so expect part 5 soon! ^_^ You may now go vomit rainbows. XD XD


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Okay so apparently I need to put an A/N in here explaining the Tali/Grunt scene. I thought it was funny that both Grunt and Tali end up on the floor of a bathroom at some point during the party in the Citadel DLC, so I thought it would be funny if they both ended up in the same bathroom in a drunken state. So, NO, Theodur, I'm not writing a romance between them LOL! Tali is engaged to Garrus! No. Just no.

Also. There's another lemon at the end of this chapter because I'm obsessed with Shep/Liara lemons.

**Chapter 24  
**

**Part 5  
**

"I know that look," Aethyta said with a chuckle. "That's the look of someone who's just embraced some pretty amazing Eternity."

"Hmm?" Liara said, looking at Aethyta with very distracted, dreamy eyes. She didn't even fully register what her father said, mostly she heard the word "eternity" and her mind immediately wandered further into what she was already thinking about. She was a little amazed the party was still in full swing, considering it was after midnight. Everyone looked like they weren't about to slow down any time soon, though, and quite a large group of people were dancing in the living room. All the furniture had been pushed to the side to make room, and the music Aria provided had a perfect dance beat. But Liara hardly noticed. She hadn't wanted to leave her and Shepard's room, but Shepard had come back down to at least try and be a good hostess. Liara reluctantly followed, mostly because she was quite serious about not letting Shepard out of her sight, especially after what they'd just experienced.

"Damn, Kid, that really must have been some _really _good sex," Aethyta continued.

Her attempt again fell on deaf ears as Liara responded with a "Mmm hmm," and continued to gaze adoringly at Shepard who was currently conversing with Dr. Bryson next to the fireplace.

"Well I'll be damned," Jack drawled from next to Liara at the bar. "Shepard finally fucked the conservative prude right out of you, T'Soni."

"W-what?!" Liara stammered, trying to process what just happened.

"Oh stop being a bitch and dance with me," Miranda said, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging her off to the dance floor. Liara mouthed a thank you to Miranda and the human replied with an amused wink.

"Damn, Kid. What did you and Shepard do that has you so dreamy?" Aethyta pressed.

Under any other circumstances, Liara probably would have been terribly embarrassed and would have changed the subject after much blushing. But she was so distracted looking at Shepard, she couldn't even bring herself to at least defend herself. "Have you ever . . . shared Eternity with someone?" she asked without looking at Aethyta. It wasn't really a question, it was more an excuse to think about it more. She sighed happily and rested her chin in her hand while continuing to gaze dreamily at her Commander.

"Shit, is that why you two disappeared for three hours?" Aethyta chuckled again. "Here I was thinking you were just going upstairs for a quickie. If you two went into Eternity, what the hell are you doing back down here?"

"Shepard is trying to be a good hostess," Liara said a bit wistfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I've known bondmates who've shared Eternity who refuse to see anyone for days afterward. I applaud your will."

"Not mine. Hers. If it were up to me, we wouldn't leave our room. Ever again."

"Didn't Nezzy ever warn you about Eternity?" Aethyta asked, concern suddenly lacing the edges of her voice.

"She told me never to share it with anyone who wasn't an asari. Every asari is taught that. Sharing it with someone who didn't understand it or who wouldn't appreciate it for what it is could seriously compromise the mental stability of the asari in question," Liara replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Of course she told me."

"Then why the hell did you share it with Shepard?" Aethyta demanded.

Liara tore her eyes away from Shepard for a moment to look at her father. She didn't say anything, she just gave the Matriarch an 'isn't it obvious?' look.

Aethyta shook her head with a bemused chuckle. "Yeah, you're probably right. She's the damn catch of the century, and the only human I know who could possibly understand Eternity. Did she accept it? Does she treasure my little girl after what's been given to her?"

"Oh Aethyta," Liara sighed, turning her dreamy gaze to Shepard again. "She does. Oh how she does!"

* * *

Shepard was doing everything in her considerable power to listen to Ann talk about . . . whatever she was talking about, but Liara's eyes were practically boring a hole in her head. Her bondmate had been staring at her nonstop since leaving their room (though Shepard had intentionally avoided eye-contact; she knew if she so much as glanced at Liara she'd tackle her and drag her to their room for the rest of the night and possibly the rest of her life) and Shepard was more than beginning to regret her decision to leave their room at all.

"Is everything all right, Commander?" Ann asked.

Shepard blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you think Mr. Vega is available and you . . . um . . . sort of just stared. You aren't interested in him . . . are you? B-because if you are, I'm terribly sor-"

"What?!" Shepard stammered. "No! What . . .? No. Just no. Wait. Oh right. You missed the announcement because you've been at a dig sight. I'm engaged to Liara and we're having twins. Vega's all yours."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you two were together! I mean . . . in hind sight I suppose I should have seen it. When you saved me on Namakli I noticed you two exchange a couple of interesting looks in the shuttle, but I suppose I forgot about it when you told me what happened to my father."

"Our engagement has been all over the news; was that dig sight really that isolated?" Shepard asked.

"I've actually been helping the Council set up cloaked tracking probes around the Leviathan's home world. Since I'm the closest thing to a leading expert on them, the Council asked for my help. They decided, and I agree, that we should keep an eye on a species that can control any sentient being in the galaxy. We can only hope they won't decide to rise up and try to rule the galaxy or something."

"Probably not a bad idea," Shepard agreed.

A soft smile settled on Ann's lips. "Oh Commander, congratulations! If _anyone_ deserves some happiness after all the madness of the war, it's you. And twins? My goodness!"

"Hasn't anyone at this damn party told you the news? I'm still a little amazed you haven't heard yet. And thanks, by the way," she added with a smile.

Ann glanced around at the ruckus party then back at Shepard. "Your friends have been a bit . . . distracted. I did have a lovely conversation with Councilor Tevos about the progress of Project Leviathan. But we were interrupted when Miss T'Loak wished to talk to her in private. Is the Councilor really with . . . Aria T'Loak?"

Shepard coughed politely. "I can say without a doubt, that yes. Yes she is."

"Interesting. Do you . . . is Aria good to her? Because Councilor Tevos is just such a lovely woman, she deserves someone who will treat her right," Ann blurted out.

Shepard chuckled. "There is also no doubt in my mind that Aria is taking care of Tevos's 'needs.' Tevos is a strong woman; if she weren't happy in her relationship, she'd leave."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Ann said with a small sigh of relief.

"Enough about that," Shepard said, slinging her arm around Ann's shoulders. "About you and Vega . . ."

* * *

After socializing a bit more, Shepard decided to make her way to the bathroom to see if one was available to drag Liara into for a possible make-out/molestation. She checked the dance floor for Miranda, Jack, Tevos, and Aria, and sighed in relief when she saw both couples were lost in each other's arms and the music pulsating in their ears. She was relieved she wouldn't have to walk in on any of them again, but she still wasn't sure where the hell Sam and Kelly were . . .

She carefully opened the bathroom door and saw an interesting sight. Tali and Grunt were both sitting on the floor with a couple bottles of quarian and krogan safe Hpnotiq clutched in their talons.

"You know -hic- Grunt," Tali said, eying her near-empty bottle of alcohol, "you're kind of -hic- awesome."

"This blue is alcohol," Grunt replied. "And I like your face."

He reached out and tapped her purple visor surprisingly gently. Tali giggled. "It's not -hic- my face, Grunt," she scolded playfully. "It's my enviro-suit."

"Puurrrple . . ." Grunt replied.

"Ennnnviiirrooooooo suuuuit . . ."

"You two doin' okay in here?" Shepard asked, trying (and failing) not to chuckle.

"We were just discussing the importance of this ennnnvirrrroooo -hic- suit," Tali explained most unhelpfully.

"I can see that," Shepard said, trying to sound serious.

"PURPLE!" Grunt bellowed, then belched loudly.

"You know, Grunt," Tali said in another mock-scolding voice, "you really -hic- don't hold your alcohol -hic- very well."

"I AM KROGAN!" he replied.

"Not really defending yourself very -hic- well," Tali said with a scrutinizing nod.

"Well I'll just leave you two to your . . . _riveting_ conversation," Shepard said with another snicker as she wandered off to find her sneaky Shadow Broker.

* * *

Liara was somewhere between the brink of total panic and mindless rage. She was having some serious Shepard cravings, yet somehow her fiance had managed to evade her and was currently nowhere to be found. She marched into the game room to see Vega had started up a game of cards with Aethyta, Bailey, Kenneth, and Abby. Ann was sitting next to James trying to look interested as he tried to teach her the game. In the corner Zaeed and Garrus were whispering conspiratorially about goddess knew what.

"You do realize you have an extremely obvious tell, right Kid?" Aethyta asked, looking pointedly at Vega.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but did his best to present his usual confident facade. "What are you talking about? I'm as solid as a rock. See these muscles? Rock."

"Yeah, that's your tell," Aethyta drawled. "Your left pectoral flexes whenever you know you got a shit hand but go for it anyway."

Ann coughed politely, Bailey snickered around a swig of Scotch, and Kenneth flat out laughed. "The lass has go' you there, Vega. I noticed i' too," Kenneth said in his thick Scottish accent.

"Son of a . . . dang it," Vega stopped himself, casting a shy glance at Ann.

Liara was about to leave the room to continue her search for Shepard when she heard the conversation Zaeed and Garrus were having.

"You know, there's loads of potential in this bookshelf," Zaeed said. "We could hide all kinds of things in books. Grenades, rockets, ammo, provisions, and red sand for when things get really bad."

Garrus nodded, placing a thoughtful talon on his chin. "Mm hmm, I definitely like where you're going with this. Great stuff, great ideas. Keep 'em coming."

"And that chandelier thingy above the table in the other room? Perfect disguise for a auto-targeting lasers!" Zaeed continued enthusiastically.

Liara decided it was best to just walk away now while her sanity was still in tact.

* * *

Liara made it as far as the stairs when suddenly she was swept off her feet and found herself in Shepard's arms bridal style. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips, then she immediately closed her arms around her lover's neck giving her a fierce hug. She sighed with a mixture of happiness and relief just to feel her Commander's body against her own again.

"Oh Shepard, I missed you. Can we disappear for the rest of the night now? Are you satisfied that you've been a good hostess?" Liara asked, giving Shepard her best pleading look.

It seemed to work. "I don't care anymore," Shepard purred in her ear, making her way up the stairs with Liara still held firmly in her arms. "I'll make up for it tomorrow morning. The only person I care about satisfying is you, Dr. T'Soni. I need you alone right now. I want you in my mouth, I want you writhing beneath me, I want you crying out my name when I enter those silky wet walls. I want you all to myself and I don't plan to share you."

Liara couldn't help but squirm in Shepard's arms at the delicious words. Suddenly her clothes felt tight and they couldn't get to their room fast enough. As soon as they crossed the threshold into their room, Shepard kicked the door shut.

"Alone at last, Dr. T'Soni," Shepard growled, setting Liara gently on the ground, followed by her not-so gently unzipping Liara's hoodie. Their lips collided in a fervent kiss as they hurried to strip off their clothes. Shepard pushed Liara backward toward the bathroom all the while, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor behind them. Just as Liara's hands lowered to unzip Shepard's pants, she suddenly felt an unnatural bulge that made her squeak in surprise again and pull back from the kiss.

"You were wearing this downstairs?!" she asked in total disbelief of her Commander's brazen decision.

Shepard's lips curled up into a goofy grin that still somehow managed to be sexy. Her Commander answered by pushing Liara up against the bathroom wall and pulled it from her pants to press the shaft between the asari's legs. The toy pressed against Liara's already-aroused azure, causing her to inhale sharply. The sensation transmitting plate was obviously receiving some pretty strong signals from Shepard's body because the toy felt quite a lot harder than she remembered it being. Something primal (that Shepard seemed to have an uncanny knack of unleashing) boiled up inside Liara and spilled from her lips in the form of a hungry growl. She pushed Shepard backward toward the hot tub in the floor, purposefully knocking her commander off balance and catching her with a biotic lift. She used her biotics to tear Shepard's cargo pants off, then lowered her into the water before following her into the tub. She sent out another tendril of biotics to bring the bottle of lube to her hand that was awaiting use on the bathroom counter.

"Goddess you're sexy when you're aggressive . . ." Shepard breathed, latching her lips onto Liara's neck as the asari settled on her lap and began spreading the water-activated lube on her hand. Liara took great pleasure in feeling Shepard's entire body convulse in pleasure as she closed her lubed hand around the shaft of the toy. She continued stroking Shepard's firm length longer than was necessary, losing herself in all the sounds escaping her commander's lips. Her voice was always so ragged and husky in moments like these, and every sound did beautifully wicked things to Liara's body.

She was so distracted by her swimming thoughts that she didn't even notice when Shepard's hand trailed down Liara's body and settled between her legs. The contact caused her to yelp in surprise and pleasure at having some relief against her burning arousal and she felt Shepard's lips curl up into a smile against her neck. Shepard urged Liara forward with strong hands, and Liara happily obliged. The human's hand joined Liara's around the shaft of the toy, gently pushing Liara's out of the way so she could brush the fluted tip along Liara's swollen folds. Liara clung to Shepard's shoulders as she prepared for the welcome intrusion, her fingers automatically entangling in her lover's red hair.

She let out a sigh of relief and pleasure when she felt Shepard's length enter her at last, slowly, cautiously. Just knowing how very aware and careful Shepard always was with her, from the first time they'd made love, added more to her arousal than she could have ever verbalized. It left her burning inside, aching for more. She had lost all patience for tenderness; Shepard (whether intentional or not) had unleashed something wild within Liara. She suddenly ground her hips down, taking all of Shepard in, in one fluid motion. Shepard gasped and tightened her hands around Liara's waist. The sudden intrusion burned in all the right ways and Liara groaned in sheer relief to have Shepard inside her again.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep this up," Shepard growled as Liara ground her hips forward with several aggressive thrusts.

Liara ignored Shepard's warning. She was beyond giving a damn how soon they came, all she knew is, she wanted to come _now_. Leaving one hand firmly entangled in her lover's red hair, she moved her other hand down to grab one of Shepard's and guide it to her neglected azure. Shepard didn't hesitate to settle the pad of her thumb over the aroused bud and began working it over while Liara continued to drive her hips into Shepard's, taking all of her in with each driving thrust.

Meanwhile, beneath Liara, Shepard was feeling thoroughly and deliciously _used_. A strangely out of place feeling, perhaps, considering the toy she was currently sporting, but undoubtedly one of the sexiest things she'd ever witnessed Liara do. Liara's blatant desire for pleasure, to be filled, to be touched, had never been like this before. Shepard couldn't decide how she liked Liara the best - writhing beneath her and begging for more, or like this, taking what she wanted, however she wanted. Shepard snaked her free hand up along Liara's beautiful blue back, raking her fingertips into the bare skin to pull her even closer.

"So beautiful . . ." she murmured, kissing the nape of Liara's neck. "All mine. My Liara T'Soni." She felt Liara's inner walls flutter at the possessive statement and was encouraged to continue. "Am I yours, Liara?" she whispered, gently kissing her lover's chin.

"Oh Shepard . . ." Liara breathed, pulling back slightly so she could look at the human. "You're mine. You're all mine and I'm all yours. Now shut up and Embrace Eternity."

The last words were so unexpectedly sexy and surprising that Shepard almost laughed, but she was so overwhelmed with pleasure and the sudden attack of Liara's mind that she forgot all words, forgot all of everything. Between the consuming heat of the water around them, Liara's tight inner walls, and the orgasm hovering so close to the surface, Shepard was sure she would go out of her mind if denied it for a second longer.

'_Liara . . . I'm gonna . . . oh goddess, make me come. Please make me come,'_ Shepard sent over. It wasn't fully intentional, sending over such a needy request, but she meant every word.

Liara only had to grind her hips down with two more brutal thrusts before they both shattered in each other's arms. Shepard came hard in Liara's body, emptying herself in several powerful spurts, while somehow managing to angle her hips so she could drag the head along that wonderful spot in Liara's silky inner walls. When she found it, Liara screamed in sheer ecstasy. Hearing such unbridled, unashamed (considering they were anything but alone in the apartment), wild lust escape Liara's lips made more of her arousal spill from the tip of the toy and into the asari's body. It was enough to make both of them tumble over the edge again before their first orgasm could even finish and they clung to each other, their bodies and minds writhing as one as they shuddered through powerful aftershocks. Liara at last collapsed into Shepard's arms and the human actually felt her sobbing softly into her shoulder.

Shepard might have been concerned from hearing it, were it not for Liara's mind still buried deep within her own. Liara was overwhelmed from the intensity of their experience, but she was okay. Shepard let out a small sigh of relief and tightened her arms around her lover. For as powerful and strong as her Shadow Broker was, she was also sweetly fragile in moments like these, after being so completely consumed by sensation and love. Shepard kissed away all of her feelings of vulnerability and worry, and it didn't take long before Shepard could once again feel the familiar burn of lust start to claw through Liara's mind.

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle. "So let me get this straight," she said, gently wiping away a bead of sweat from Liara's brow. "When I soothe you, it turns you on? When I comfort you? When I'm gentle with you? I think you have this whole sex thing backwards."

Liara's eyes darkened and she once again picked up the driving rhythm of her hips, causing Shepard to groan. "_You_ turn me on, Commander. Everything you do. Now shut up and take me. However you want."

And Shepard did. She did until they both collapsed on their bed, instantly consumed by sleep once they were nestled under the blankets and deep within each other's arms. Even in her near-unconscious state, Shepard's lips curled up into a smile. A perfect ending to a perfect night.


End file.
